Princess of Hapes
by zurla
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would have happened if Leia had accepted to marry Isolder? What would he have made the poor man captain Han Solo? And would the princess ever have succeeded to forget him really?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** these characters don't belong to me, but to George Lucas; this story has been written without any profit's purpose.

**PROLOGUE**

For who has not read "The Courtship of Princess Leia" by Dave Wolverton it may turn out to be difficult to understand this fanfiction of mine, so I'll report briefly the summary of the book:

"_Darth Vader and the Emperor are dead, but the Alliance still fights the Empire of Evil, even if money and resources are running out. The beautiful princess Leia, __isolated and defenceless in the crude fight for survival of the Alliance, looks anxiously for reliable fellows and, particularly, for a new planet where the refugees of Alderaan can escape. Meanwhile, the powerful Queen Mother, undisputed sovereign of a sixtythree planets' group, expresses the wish that the young lady marries her son Isolder, a charming and bold hero. But as soon as Han Solo, in love with the princess since forever, learns the news of the imminent marriage, feeling like he's been treated unworthily, decides to risk everything he has to conquer her heart, and flees with her to the enchanting and wild world of Dathomir. Fearing the reaction of the implacable queen, Luke Skywalker leaves with prince Isolder to look for the fugitives. Luke has travelled from one extreme to the other of the galaxy to rebuild the history of the Jedi knights, and doesn't suspect at all that on Dathomir many extraordinary adventures are expecting him with a sect of witches gifted of disquieting powers, not to mention an enormous treasure and the rendering of accounts with an ancient and cruel enemy…."_

The book ends with the long awaitedmarriage between Han and Leia, yet the reasons and the feelings which lead to this step aren't very much clear…. if you think that the princess realizes to be in love with Han just in the last pages of the novel!

There's a passage in particular that I'm not able to swallow/come to terms with, it can be found just after the rescue of Leia made by Isolder and the kiss between them:

"_Leia found herself crying, had never really imagined that she would let something like this happen. But at that moment, whatever attachment she had ever felt for Han suddenly seemed to become as insubstantial as fog, as a gentle white mist, and Isolder was the sun, burning it all away."_

As an incurable fan of Han and Leia I thought that it wasn't really possible, and from here the idea of my fanfiction was born!

**CHAPTER ****1**

Leia was sitting in front of the mirror, busy brushing softly her hair, it was slightly less long than a few years ago, but it had kept the brightness and the softness of youth, oh, if the rest had remained like that too!

Not that princess Leia was ugly, but the continuous comparison with the splendid Hapans women, famous all over the galaxy for their beauty, had demoralized her a little bit, the never-ending diplomatic assignments had lead her to disregard herself and her husband hadn't certainly made it easier to accept.

Isolder was an Hapan and, as such, didn't bring the signs of oldness, typical of the human race, even if eleven years since their marriage had already passed he was still beautiful and, for him, time seemed to have stopped at the moment of their first meeting.

«Damned Hapans!», she burst out while she kept smoothing her hair with the brush. «If only Isolder started to grow older a bit too!».

Her remark was full of jealousy, surely this wasn't a thing she had considered when they had married, but now it was a bitter pill to swallow and there wasn't a single occasion which did not remind her of it.

Of course the admiring glances directed to him didn't escape her, it seemed like the whole female universe was attracted by her husband… and neither did she miss the glances that he directed elsewhere!

At the beginning it hadn't been like that, at the beginning it was just her in his eyes and it was the others who were jealous of princess Leia Organa…. then, slowly but relentlessly something had changed, both had moved away from each other and, maybe also because of the lack of children the distance between them had grown farther and farther.

She couldn't tell the exact moment when this weird phase had started, probably everything had happened so gradually that neither of them had noticed it and now, it was too late to find a remedy for that.

From the outside, Leia and Isolder seemed a happy couple, they always showed themselves together at the great ceremonies, they often had the same opinions, they shared the same interests, they had the same tastes and both of them had a total respect for the other. That was their public image, and both of them had been very careful not to ruin such an illusion for the eyes of the rest of the universe: a small suspect, a small crack, a small proof of weakness could have turned into a new war.

The years with Isolder had brought peace, the Alliance and the kingdom of Hapes had merged and in no time the Empire had been wiped out, at least that part formed by soldiers and military bases. Unfortunately the strongest and most dangerous part of the Empire, the latent one, the one hidden in the shadow, the one still able to corrupt politicians and to buy silence, wasn't dead yet and was ready to take advantage of the first occasion to overwhelm the enemy.

«When I actually tend to myself, I'm not that bad». She looked once more at the mirror in search of solace, after all, time had been kind with her too and, except for some expression's wrinkle and a more lengthened face, she was still a beautiful woman.

«Oh, where did I put those white pearled clasps?» Leia started to rummage in her many drawers, until something unexpected was caught between her fingers and hit her attention: they were little combs of silver and opal extracted from Alderaan.

She didn't know how they'd ended there, yet she was sure she had put them in safe place, away from her reach and closed where nobody but her of her own will could reach. Holding them in her hands gave her a weird sensation, it wasn't just because the stones came from Alderaan, it was the memory that they brought back to her to be particularly painful: those little combs had been given to her by Han.

She remembered the curiosity that she had proved while unpacking that gift, the emotion while recognizing the stones came from her native planet, brutally destroyed by Great Moff Tarkin, the tears of joy which she had shed and the long passionate kiss which had followed, it had been the most beautiful gift she'd ever received.

_Enough's enough, you need to stop thinking about it__._

And with that Leia grabbed the combs and put them back in the drawer where she had found them. Despite the fact that many years had passed, certain memories still hurt, in fact, the more time passed the more certain thoughts insinuated in her mind, sometimes she feared that it was a sort of curse cast over her by the space pirate before he had vanished.

xxx

Han had left just a little before her wedding with Isolder without saying a word to anybody, nor to Luke, he had simply collected all his stuff and had left with Chewbacca in the Falcon and since then no one had seen him again.

He had never wanted to hear any explanation from her, he'd never asked her why, if only he had let her talk…. Maybe he would have understood the compulsoriness of her choices.

After giving her a ring which, if not precious for the material, at least was important for her as a symbol of the feelings he had felt for her, he had asked her point-black:

«It's either me or Isolder.»

This was the last image Leia had of Han while he was roaming anger-stricken in her room: she had never answered with a name, she had simply said: «Han, try to understand...»

And he had understood, in his own way.

Even now Leia was trying to repeat herself the reason of that choice, she tried to convince herself that, for a person of her social position it would have been unthinkable to lead on a relationship with a penniless ex-smuggler of unknown provenance, with terrible diplomatic skills and an uncontrollable temper.

On one hand there was Han with all his drawbacks, on the other there was Isolder, prince of Hapes, rich, beautiful, of noble origins and with a reassuring future: the result of such a comparison was predictable.

And she, being a perfect diplomatic, a politician and powerful woman, had made the calculation, and such a choice had been repaid with the reaching peace and the defeat of the Empire, but how much had it cost to her?

Neverminding the professional sphere, how much had Leia paid as a person for that choice?

Yes… she had to admit that, on the other plate of the balance there was more than Han Solo and his drawbacks, of this Leia had become aware very soon, but she didn't regret to have thrown away her happiness to the detriment of the political victories she had reached, of the lives she had saved by putting the war to an end, of the hope of a better future she had managed to instill in her followers.

The thing she couldn't forgive herself for was the fact of being the cause of deep unhappiness for a man really in love with her, she should have never returned his feelings and let herself go, it had been wrong of her give him hope and foment his feelings only to have him facing brutally the reality of thing later.

She couldn't expect him to understand, not after everything that had happened between them. She hated him, because he hadn't given her the chance to explain somehow and, in a certain way, to let out her own conscience. Now the thought of him was like a woodworm, when she expected it less it returned to pinch her mind, sometimes she could also see the image of Han saying: «I told you!» with his index pointed a few centimetres away from her face.

She knew for sure that he was still alive somewhere in the universe, she could feel it from the Force, even if she wasn't powerful like Luke, its presence gave her solace, but none of the spies secretly sent with the task of finding where the smuggler was had managed to find him.

She was aware that lately Han had suffered very much, she ignored the reason, but anyway he was alive and that was the most important thing, maybe it was better not to know the rest.

«Princess Leia, Mother Queen asks if you are ready for representation's dinner with the ambassadors of Roche's system, I could tell from her tone that she was rather impatient…» The voice of D-3BO made Leia abruptly return to reality, too many thoughts had made her lose track of time and it was happening more and more often lately.

«I'm coming D-3BO, the more years pass, the more I need to doll myself up, Mother Queen will understand.» She hoped for a sentence of comfort, kindness was one of the droid's best qualities even if sometimes it exceeded with chatting.

«Your Highness, allow me to say that your process of aging follows the human race's standards, yet your beauty is above all the canons previewed by my countless calculation cards and I also wanted to tell you that…»

«Thank you, D-3BO» said Leia, exiting from her room.

Now she had to face some important negotiations and there was no more place for emotions, those would have to wait until she was in her rooms again. Now she needed to go back to wearing her mask of strong and inscrutable woman, but, at least for a moment, the droid had managed to make her smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**C****HAPTER 2**

Dinner was proceeding as usual, every diplomatic meeting always followed the same procedure, Mother Queen Ta' a Chume holding the reins of the conversation and dictating the time of intervention of the other guests, nothing could happen outside those conventions. Leia was sitting in front of Isolder and at the side of the Mother Queen who sat at the head of the table obviously. At the other side she had a young female senator with an expression almost as bored as her own, Leia judged while looking at her furtively.

_What a show_ – she thought while keeping playing with what she had in her plate without actually focusing on it – _princess Leia Organa reduced to silence by her mother-in-law… exactly like in the best families!_

She who during a battle didn't fear anybody, who had managed to resist to Lord Vader's torture on Death Star and who had dared to give a sharp retort to governor Tarkin not long before he destroyed Alderaan…

«Governor Tarkin», she had said to him, «I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board.»

A smile still came to her lips when she thought about the audacity of her words and the expression Tarkin had on his face at hearing that comment; Luke, Han and Chewie had split their sides with laughter when she had reported them the episode, but those were other times, those had been happy times.

Even with the war and all the troubles they had to overcome, together they had formed a good team, the shortcomings of one were compensated by the qualities of the other and vice versa, together they were practically invincible.

Leia had been the fulcrum of Luke's attentions, who didn't know that he was her twin brother yet, and of Han's, who was interested in her but also scared by his growing feelings. She had been hesitant between the one or the other, with Luke she felt right and spent pleasant hours chatting about everything, he never contradicted her and his gaze was dreamy and full of admiration towards her.

On the contrary her relationship with Han was an ongoing argument, there was always that light irony in his jokes, that exasperating behaviour of his and that mocking smile…. How many times she had wished to punch his face!

Yet he was able to bring her over the limit, he managed to get to the deepest part of her soul where she feared to get lost too. Every day with him was a surprise because for Han Solo planning was out of question, nothing was foregone, he was a spirit born to be free, but at the same time searching in her what has always been missing to him, a safe harbour.

Chewie had fun observing the development of their strange relationship, it was like the wise Wookiee had already known they would have irreparably attracted each other. Who knows if he had also expected the epilogue that was to come. In spite of everything, unlike Han, Chewie had understood the reasons which had led her to choose her husband. He hadn't shared them because he knew how much pain they would have brought to his best friend, but he had understood.

xxx

Finally the waiters entered to serve the last course. Leia hadn't almost touched her food, she only wished that the act that she knew by heart would be over soon. She was waiting impatiently for the moment the Mother Queen would granted all the guests the permission to get up and leave.

It was in those moments that Leia wished that the day of her birth she had been changed with Luke, he would have lived the life of the prince and the diplomat and she the one of a Jedi Knight, always round the universe searching for new information about her ancient order and new pupils to whom she could hand on the secret of the Force.

_Oh Luke, __how I wish you were here now._

Leia missed her brother very much, he had always been able to give her faith and to lighten her pain and when she looked him in the eyes, those beautiful and deep blue eyes, all her sufferance seemed to disappear.

Luke had been one of the reasons of the disagreement between the Mother Queen and her: at the beginning the Jedi Knight had always been greeted in a gentle way, if not really warm, at the court of the Hapan kingdom. In fact, sometimes Leia had even been scandalized by the not hidden avances of Ta'a Chume towards her brother. Of course, the queen was still a beautiful woman, a seductive and intriguing one, but the age gap with Luke was considerable, she found ridiculous that a woman of her age behaved like that and the fact that Isolder was always trying to avoid the subject had led her to suspect something.

The confirmation of her intuitions had arrived by chance. One day while Leia was exchanging some words with some poor beggars she found out that, many years before, some Jedi refugees on Hapes had been found and killed by Darth Vader and his dark knights with the support of the then queen Isolder's grandmother. She had realized that the Jedi had never been welcome on Hapes, so the only reason why the Mother Queen was behaving like that with Luke was that she wanted to confuse him to get rid of him in the most convenient moment.

When Leia had tried to inform him it had seemed that he had already been aware of everything:

«I know Mother's Queen intentions, I've read the truth in her eyes. Nevertheless, she can't forbid me to see you, remember that nothing can keep me far from you and every time I'll hear your call through the Force I'll come.»

Leia had hugged him tightly, with him she could afford to be weak: «Oh, Luke, I wouldn't know what to do without you!» And he had kept her in his arms until he had felt the determination come to her again.

«I shall speak to the Mother Queen anyway, no matter what it costs, so that at least she will stop with her disgusting wheedling!» And she hadn't used vague words to expose the issue to Ta'a Chume… the queen had heard a lot about the straight and blunt ways of the senator Leia Organa, but until that moment she hadn't had a chance to experiment them personally…

Undoubtedly the episode had contributed to cool the relationship between them and obviously the bond between Leia and Isolder had been affected too, for in Isolder's eyes his mother was untouchable.

On one hand the queen had realized that besides being a very important piece from the strategic point of view, Leia was like a time bomb in her hands. She hoped that Isolder was able to tame her rebel soul, but she understood that her son wouldn't have been able to do so. Now there was the risk that it would have been the princess to influence Isolder.

On the other hand Leia had finally opened her eyes on what surrounded her: a husband who was totally non influential in the political field and a mother-in-law ready to do everything in order to increase her power. Of course, the wedding had served to sanction the union between the Alliance and the Kingdom of Hapes and had been fundamental to put an end to the fight against the Empire, but now the queen had surely other targets and it was well-known that everything that was on her way was doomed to a bad end.

Unfortunately for the queen it wasn't that easy to eliminate Leia without raising suspects and dangerous revolts, so she had no choice than the one of the coexistence, knowing by the way that in the end the power to decide was in her hands, while Leia, still aware of her frustrating position as a subordinate, was forced to accept such a condition willingly in order to avoid unpleasant repercussions on what of dearest she had.

Isolder was in the middle of the two, prince of a kingdom where the power was transmitted only to women, dominated by a mother which was influencing his choices and of a wife who was constantly fighting with the rest of his family.

He loved Leia, he had married her most of all because of her strong spirit and her stubbornness, he hoped that a day he could reign with her and become independent from his mother, but he had failed from the beginning. The awareness had come to him when he found out that it had been his own mother the one who had arranged their marriage, and of course she hadn't considered their feelings when she had planned all of that. Now the three of them lived within the walls of the Star Home trying to avoid meeting as much as possible. Even if Leia didn't hold any grudge towards Isolder, it was like the presence of his mother was always between them and that made her furious, it was incredible how that woman was able to ruin even the few happy moments passed in the enormous castle-ship.

_I told you__ so!_

A voice emerged from Leia's subconscious and before she was aware that she was speaking out loud, she let slip: «Stop it Han!»

Luckily, she spoke quietly, so only Isolder turned towards her and, and noticing the blush over her cheeks he asked: «Leia, is everything alright? Were you saying something?»

«Oh…. everything's alright, don't worry», she answered bringing a napkin over her mouth and pretending to cough. «I just choked on some water.»

The Mother Queen didn't seem to notice anything at all e Leia let out a breath of relief.

_Would you stop persecuting me?_

Now sure that those words were kept close in her head. She directed her gaze to the magnificent crystal domes which were reflecting the light of the stars, and there she got lost along with her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**C****HAPTER 3**

The next morning Leia got up earlier than the usual, she was restless because of Luke's imminent arrival even if she still didn't know the reason of his visit. She had heard from him just a few days earlier but, probably because of the fear that the messages addressed to her were intercepted by someone, he had simply told her that he was passing by that system and that he would have come to visit her.

Leia felt that her brother was hiding something, nevertheless seeing him and having him near was a of great comfort for her. She still hadn't decided whether to confess him or not the return of certain_ voices_ which sometimes tormented her, as if she hadn't had enough of her family's problems, but she didn't want to inconvenience him with her outbursts; first she wanted to hear what he had to tell her.

As soon as the ship with the Jedi Knight aboard landed on one of the many platforms of the _Star Home_ the princess ran to hug him, with the same joy and the same energy that she had when Luke had descended from his fighter Ala-X after he had destroyed the first Death Star.

Naturally those demonstration of affection weren't welcomed by the Mother Queen, but now both weren't very interested in the others' opinion.

«Oh Luke, I'm happy you've come to visit me…» said Leia when she pulled back from the hug, taking him by a hand. «Have you been travelling for the whole night? You must be hungry, come, let's have breakfast together.»

Every time he saw her, it was like the first, he was enchanted by her sight and for him there wasn't a more beautiful woman.

«To tell the truth I've done nothing but eating during these days» answered Luke smiling and gripping her hand. «I've found many friendly and welcoming people, still I accept the invitation, you know that I can't say no to you.»

His blue eyes looked even brighter when he laughed, pity that this was happening more and more rarely, Leia thought. Ever since he had become aware of the Force and had taken on his shoulders the weight of guiding alone an almost extinct order he had come to maturity all of a sudden and had lost the cheerfulness of the youth.

But most of all it was the black shadow that he was bringing inside that had made his existence sadder, the same shadow that Leia shared with him from their birth… the two twins had faced it in a different way and they still had different two different ways of coping with it, but the evil that was afflicting them was the same. Its name was Darth Vader, or Anakin Skywalker, like Luke preferred to call him.

Unlike her brother, Leia had never been able to forgive her father for all the evil he had committed, his regret on his point of death hadn't been enough to erase the hate she was feeling towards him. Furthermore, fearing the possibility of political repercussions, she had always kept secret the biological relationship with the fearful right arm of the Emperor, for her the only person worthy of been called father was Bail Organa, vice king and prime minister of Alderaan, died along with his native planet right in front of her eyes.

xxx

«So, why don't you tell me the real reason behind your visit?»

Leia had decided that it was time to talk about serious things. The two twins had spent a nice day together, but they hadn't found a moment to talk freely together yet, because Isolder had joined them a little after the Jedi's knight arrival and had never left them alone.

«Why are you saying this, isn't wanting to see you a sufficient reason to come here?»

Leia tilted her head and looked at him in the eyes seriously: «You've never been good at lying» she said smiling. «I brought you in this place because I'm sure that here no indiscreet ear will hear us and I have prayed Isolder to leave us alone for a bit, I think he got it…»

«How are things going with him?» Luke noticed that Leia's eyes darken again while she answered. She had never admitted the failure of her union with Isolder, but Luke had understood it long before, every time he brought up that issue he could sense her unhappiness.

«As usual, nothing's new… and you?» she asked trying to change the subject. «Any romantic adventure in this period?»

Now also Luke's eyes were veiled by sadness: «Something happened, but probably Skywalkers are doomed to be unlucky in love…» Only after he had pronounced those words he became aware of the involuntary allusions to Leia's situations, in truth he had only wanted to speak about himself.

«Right.» A bitter smile painted on Leia's face while she abruptly diverted her gaze from her brother's.

«Oh, forgive me», Luke tried to limit the damage, he felt like an idiot for not having learned to control the words that came out of his mouth yet. «I didn't mean what you think…»

«Don't worry Luke, all things considered I think that you're right.» Leia was greatly embarrassed, between them there had always been a great understanding but in their souls there was always a dark corner that nobody could reach. Opening that door to other people cause them to hurt. «But let's go back to the reason of your visit…»

«Of course… the reason… oh well, where should I start?» Luke was still a little bit confused, he took a deep breath and focused. «It's about something weird that has happened to me not so long ago… During one of my last journeys searching for pieces of Jedi' documentation I stopped for a while on Orron III, a beautiful planet for the most part cultivated, especially famous for being the main Authority Data's Centre.»

«I spent many days going through documents in the still intact archives without finding anything about my ancient order, nevertheless this activity of mine had attired someone's attention… soon I became aware that a spy was following all my moves and was controlling all the files I had already examined. In the beginning I pretended not to notice, I wanted to discover who was interested in my researches, then, when I realized that some files were disappearing, I decided to get to the bottom of the situation, so I set a trap for the spy and I captured her. It was a beautiful woman, grey eyed and with long chestnut hair, surely a hapan. What hit me was that she was wearing a red imperial-style uniform. When she felt that she had been discovered, she took out the blaster and killed herself… I tried to save her, but it was useless. Have you ever heard of the Imperial Intelligence?»

«The Imperial Intelligence? Of course I've heard of it», Leia was still shocked by the disconcerting discovery of Luke. «It's the heart of the imperial spying, the fulcrum of all their dirty activities… but are you sure that the woman was really a hapans?»

«Yes, she had the typical hapanic features, and she wasn't able to see in the darkness, that's why I managed to take her by surprise.»

«The Intelligence is a very dangerous institution, do you think that the Empire considers you as a menace and is trying to interfere with your researches?»

Luke shook his head: «There isn't just the fact of obstructing me. The Empire is not the only one involved.»

«Right, the woman was a hapans…. And what if it was a coincidence? Maybe that woman had been forced to pass to their side, maybe she had been banned from Hapes for some crime and she enlisted with the Empire….» Leia was trying to find any excuse, but she had understood where her brother was getting at.

«It may be like you're saying, but what if she had just been bought by the Empire? Or worse, sold by the hapans in exchange of something else? This might mean a certain agreement between the two forces…»

«And maybe they weren't so interested in Jedi's documents», she went on, «maybe they were fearing more for the fact that you could have discovered too many things about this strange bond. It is likely that at the Data Centre something very compromising is hidden if they forced a member of the Intelligence to keep an eye on you…is this what you're thinking?»

«Yes, I fear it's like this.» Luke was sure of that, his instinct failed very rarely.

«Damn! I've always suspected that there were tacit agreements between the Hapans Reign and the Empire, I didn't realize we've already reached this point….. what would be the Mother Queen plotting?» Now the head of Leia was a whirl of thoughts, the allegiance between Hapes and the Empire could mean only a thing: the elimination of the New Republic. «I must come with you on Orron III!»

«What? No, no…» Luke was fearing for a reaction like that from her sister, but he didn't want to put her life in danger. «I don't want you to come with me, it's too dangerous and surely a high-ranking person like you wouldn't go unnoticed. I just wanted to hear your opinion, to see if you were thinking like me, I'll settle this issue myself…»

«Don't even try to say that! I'm coming with you and if I manage to find the tiniest track which proves the involving of the Mother Queen in these dirty affairs… Well, you can rest assured she's not getting away with only an earful this time! » Leia's eyes were flashing with anger.

«But how would you do this? I come here and the next day you decide to leave with me to Orron III… don't you think that it's too obvious? Trust me, it's better if I go alone.»

Arguing was useless, Leia was surely the most stubborn Skywalker between the two of them. Only a person was able to make her thinking in certain moments…too bad Han wasn't there to help him, he knew how to confront her while Luke always ended in giving in since he wasn't able to argue seriously with her.

«I'll leave with you as soon as possible, I'll tell Isolder and the Mother Queen that you've found materials about our father, » she stopped evaluating this excuse. «Luckily they don't know anything about him… We'll make some stops on different planets, in order not to raise suspects and when we'll be sure that we're not followed or spied we'll devote ourselves to our real target.»

_She kept avoiding to pronounce his name_ – thought Luke.

«But…» Luke attempted a last timid protest. He still hadn't revealed her an other important detail, but at this point it all seemed useless.

«No buts, I'm coming with you! You need a diplomatic because, even with the use of the Force, some doors will never be opened to you… I need a trusted guard and there's nobody in the world that I trust more than you, Jedi Knight!»

And with this, Leia considered the speech to be over, now she had to think how to act to be convincing in front of the Queen and to prepare for the oncoming departure. Luke had no chance to talk back, but he couldn't argue with her. In his heart he was fascinated by the strong determination and will of his sister. If the Force had been equally divided between them, Leia would have been a Jedi Knight with no equals.

_When she__ finds out what I omitted to tell her I'll be in trouble!_ – he thought, but decided to keep such information for himself, there was no reason to upset her further.


	4. Chapter 4

**C****HAPTER 4**

«Tomorrow I'll leave with Luke, he's found a path which could lead to our father and I want to go with him to help him.» Leia faced Isolder first, he would have taken care of reporting everything to the Mother Queen since she didn't want to see her at all and wouldn't have been able to hold back the anger she felt towards her.

«What are you talking about? Leaving tomorrow? What has he found that is so urgent after years of unsuccessful researches?» Isolder had always been taken off guard by Leia's determination, but he wasn't dumb and was suspecting that the reasons could be others.

«Maybe this time he's found something important», she just repeated, avoiding his gaze.

«Alright, then I'll come with you so that I'll be able to keep you away from troubles.» Isolder was too well aware of the strong tendency of the Skywalkers to always get in the worst situations, besides he refused to let her go alone.

«What? No…» Leia hadn't thought about this possibility. «Trust me, your help isn't necessary. It's not a dangerous mission…»

«But if it is a research on your father I don't see how my presence could harm you.» Isolder kept staring at her while she was accurately avoiding to look in his eyes and this was making him even more doubtful about her reasons.

_He's got me_ – Leia thought – _and_ _now what? Such a good diplomat I am!_

«You're right, it's not about our father…»

Suddenly the situation was very different and Isolder was caught by surprise from this unexpected change of side while Leia scanned him to understand his reactions. There was only a topic which the both of them accurately avoided in order not to hurt each other: Han Solo.

The prince feared that Luke had been able to find the smuggler and that she was eager to see him again, he couldn't explain in any other way the necessity of such a rapid departure and, most of all, the inconvenience of his presence and his help.

In the eyes of everyone Han had left as a loser and he himself had been convinced of this for quite some time of time. Only after he had intercepted the spies sent by the princess to track him he had understood how things actually were. He felt stupid for having been proud of his superiority towards the ex general of the Alliance, he was sure that Leia would have preferred to live with a rich and handsome prince like him. What's more, the possibility of a union with the kingdom of Hapes had been the final push to bring her in his arms. In order to be certain of his success, he had even arrived to the point of offering Han a big reward if he left forever, but the corellian hadn't immediately accepted, he had wanted to talk with her first…

Isolder shivered at the thought of that dialogue, now he knew well how much she could be firm and inflexible in her choices, finding himself on the side of the one who had been turned down mustn't have been pleasant for captain Solo. He understood it especially now because he feared to find himself in the same situation, the eyes of Leia were shining of a light as cold as ice.

After that episode the pirate had disappeared and with him the key of the deposit containing the reward Isolder had offered him, but according to what he knew nothing inside it had been touched. The reason why Falcon's captain had left hadn't been the money…

She had been deeply upset by his loss, but she didn't show it immediately, at least until the Mother Queen's issue regarding the conspiracy against Luke came out. That episode had marked a turn in their relationship too.

Isolder knew very well his mother's intentions towards the Jedi knight, but he couldn't go against the Queen's will even if he didn't agree to her way of using her power. Leia never forgave him for having kept things hidden from her so, not trusting him anymore, she sent spies to look for Han with the intent of making him come back to protect her brother.

In his heart he knew that she had never forgotten the bold smuggler, her will had been stronger than her feelings, but a part of her kept being inevitably tied to Han; that part he had tried to conquer in every way, but with no success.

Probably she had never admitted this truth even with herself, their union had been going on because their was respect between them and the knowledge that, especially in their circle, enemies were always lying in wait.

He didn't know what Luke had actually found but every attempt to hold her back would have been useless, in fact, it would have only made her more determined to leave. He had to lump it and let her go, maybe this was the only way to get rid of the ghost of Han Solo.

«It's about captain Solo, isn't it?»

Just at his mention Leia paled, those words hit her with the same force of a punch to her stomach.

«What?… but…» Leia was very confused, she couldn't get on which base Isolder had arrived to that conclusion, nevertheless she would have never been able to invent a better excuse. «Han?» She felt her head spinning, but she forced herself to maintain the clear-mindedness that she needed to answer. «How…?»

_I__t was mean_ – she thought – _using the feelings to lie was a vicious tactic_.

But she had to play every card she had in her deck.

«You've never accepted his loos, have you? Not even after I told you about the money I gave him to send him away…» Isolder had always kept it a secret from her that the pirate had never withdrawn anything of his reward.

«There are things between us which had never been clarified, this is only one of many….»

«The spies that you've sent were much more expert than you, but they've never been able to find him, are you really sure to be successfully where they have failed?»

She didn't know that Isolder knew of her spies and this made her temporary wordless.

«Yes», the prince continued, «your spies came to report me, I never said anything because the researches never ended well and I was hoping that sooner or later you would stop.» He avoided to say that not all of the spies had returned with empty hands. Those who had been able to find informations about captain Han Solo had been paid generously for not referring anything to Leia.

«Maybe you haven't told anything to me because you were comfortable with ignoring it, or maybe because you're hiding something from me too.» Now she wasn't afraid to play with exposed cards.

Isolder lowered his gaze and asked her: «If you managed to find him…. What would you do?»

This question was as heavy as a stone. It sounded too much like '_Either me or Isolder'_ only with reversed roles. Leia didn't know what could happen, the only thought of such an encounter upset her.

«I'll talk to him…. If he will be willing to speak to me again.» She doubted of this, but after all such a situation would have never come true because the search for Han was just a cover-up for her true mission, or else unmasking the connections between the Mother Queen and the Empire.

«And once you'll have talked to him?» Isolder's eyes were growing darker and darker.

«I'll decide…» Leia was deeply upset, but her state of confusion proved to be the fundamental key to persuade her husband.

The prince took a deep breath and after some moments which seemed an eternity he answered:

«All right, I give you my permission to go, maybe it's the only way I have to free myself from this burden. I'll tell Luke to keep an eye on you, your life is too precious and if someone came to know of this initiative of yours they could try and eliminate you, you know all too well how many enemies are hiding out there.»

_The__ most dangerous enemies are hiding in here!_ She thought, but sticked to thanking him for the conceded permission and fleed from the room as fast as she could.

She walked down the corridor with a fast pace, almost running. Her head hadn't stopped spinning yet, but she couldn't take a break now, she had to concentrate or else all the thoughts which were filling her mind in that moment would overwhelm her.

_And now what will I tell__ to Luke?_

Imagining the face of her brother as she informed him of the details of the dialogue which had just happened made her want to sink through the floor, but she knew that it was useless to lie to him…


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

«What? You really said this to Isolder?» Luke was astonished, even if his powers were confirming the truth in what Leia was saying he could hardly believe his hears.

«I know, it wasn't that much of a smart move, was it? It's just that… he caught me entirely off guard…» He was speechless, on the one hand he didn't want to offend her, on the other he couldn't find an explanation for her behaviour, it wasn't in her style to lose her temper that way.

«Yes, I guess that probably the one about a trail about our father was a weak excuse…» He didn't know how to face the subject without upsetting his sister even more, yet it was useless to beat around the bush: «But I still cannot understand the reason of Han's involvement in this deal…»

Leia's cheecks immediately tinted with red, she felt stupid for having behaved like that and it was very distressful to account for this to her brother, was it possible that he didn't understand that just the name of that man was enough to upset her?

«Oh Luke, I know that I haven't been fair to Isolder, but right then I thought that I myself wouldn't have been able to think up a better excuse. Forgive me, I truly don't know what went through my mind…»

He grabbed her hands to make her understand that he was by her side and that he had understood. In the end something good could still be made out of that mess. Maybe it was the right moment to tell her that thing that he had voluntarily left out during their last conversation.

«There's no need to apologize, I can imagine how difficult and embarrassing has been discussing with Isolder… you'll see that our trip will be useful to clarify many things, not only about the Mother Queen and the Empire…»

«What do you mean?» Leia already imagined what her brother had in mind, but was still trying to find a way in order not to speak about it directly.

«It means that we're going to find Han, so finally you'll placate the countless doubts which are worrying you and you'll be able to live with more serenity.»

The eyes of Luke were very serious, it was useless to keep avoiding the subject…

«Are you crazy?» she untied her hands from the grip of the brother, she couldn't believe to such a proposal. «The quest for _the Falcon's captain_ must only be a cover… we can't lose precious time for this!»

_She still avoided__ saying his name. Just like our father._ Luke thought.

Everything that brought her pain was confined in a dark corner of her soul and lost its identity, the first step to make her reason was to make her going back to recognising people by their name.

«There's something I didn't tell you before…» he admitted.

«What more?»

«I didn't tell you about this in the first place because I didn't want to upset you further».

«What can be worse than a conspiracy against the New Republic?» The princess couldn't believe that there was going to be another sensational development. It had been a lot since her life had been that animated!

«I didn't say that it's worse, it's just another detail… Before she killed herself the hapan spy addressed me with these words: _"Captain Vykk Draygo, you have already killed my colleague, but I wont' let you gain other news from me. You'd better not hope to find anything in the Data Centre. This affair is bigger than me and you, follow my advice, stay away from it. Farewell."_ And immediately after that she took her life.»

«Vykk Draygo? She took you for… Don't tell me…»

«Yes… it's just like that! Vykk Draygo is one of the many names that our _corellian_ _friend _has used before meeting us, that's why I'm not considering his research a loss of time…. »

Leia's eyes grew thinner, had the Jedi Knight accepted to play her game or was testing her?

«That's out of question, nobody else will be involved in this… the less people will know about our plans, the safer it will be, we're already risking our lives, I don't want to involve other people… you know that the Mother Queen is without scruples about this!» Her purpose was clearly trying to deviate the conversation to other topics, but Luke didn't let her charm him.

«Facing the past will make you stronger, you'll see that your life after it will be easier. Our _beloved smuggler_ may be in possession of some important information, that's why we have to find him as soon as possible!»

And it was the tone with which he underlined '_beloved smuggler' _that made the princess lose control: «Han! His name is Han, damn it!»

Leia took some steps away and sit on a bench fuming. «You're almost as stubborn as I am, Luke!»

At this comment the Jedi Knight burst in laughter: «Well, we're twins, there must be something in common.»

«Right…» she was still looking at him with a grim expression, that was the second time in a day that she miserably failed as a diplomat. «And I guess that if I don't accept this first condition, I won't be able to come with you in our true mission, right?»

«Sure, finding Han is a fundamental clause of our accord.»

Han, Han, Han…. Every time he named him, it was like someone was slapping her, that wasn't the right day for diplomacy!

«All right, since you don't leave me any choice, I can't do anything but accept…» Luke was already enjoying his success, but she wanted to make her conditions clear too. «You talked about finding Han, so I'm not forced to see him or to talk with him, I just have to help you to find where is he and that's enough, the end of everything, isn't it?»

«Once we find him, you'll do whatever you want, I won't force you in any way, I'll help you only if you ask me to do so, all right?»

«All right.» A smile came back on Leia's face, in the end the agreement didn't seem that bad to her, being forced to meet the pirate face to face would have been much worse…. Actually her brother had been kind towards her.

«Well, now go get your things ready and rest, we'll leave tomorrow morning and the journey will be very long.»

«Do you already know where to look?» The princess was stunned, she knew that the Force was powerful in him, but she couldn't imagine that he was able to find a person lost who knows where in the universe after so many years….

Luke closed his eyes for a moment and leant towards the Force, then smiling said:

«Yes, I have an idea.» He could feel the presence of Han, once near to the point indicated by the Force, it would have been easy to find the Captain of the Falcon.

_Good__ – _she thought – _So much money and time invested to pay useless spies when my brother in a moment had succeded where everybody else had failed, but why hadn't he used his powers sooner?_

«You didn't ask me to do that» he answered her after reading her mind. «And I respected your decision and Han's, you were afraid of finding him and he didn't want to be found. I've always avoided intervening in your private life… who am I to tell you what to do with your feelings when I haven't understood how to interpret mine yet?»

«And how could you have influenced me? I had already taken my decision, the marriage had already been arranged, how could you have been able to make me change my mind?» The wall of Leia was breaking little by little, she felt dejected because it seemed that everybody but her had understood the truth. «Maybe you're hiding something from me too? Sometimes I really have the feeling to be the only dumb person in here!»

Luke sat near her and looking straight in her eyes he said: «I've never hidden anything from you… anything that you already don't know.»

«Oh well, you make it sound like I can keep things hidden from myself too… you make me feel a psycho», she forced herself to smile even if she felt a lump in her throat. Deep down inside her something was in turmoil, but it was still early to let it free.

The Jedi Knight decided to give her a break, for that day she had already experienced enough stressful emotions. He kissed her forehead and wished her goodnight, then he went to the ship storage of the _Star Home_ and let her thinking on the bench. Now she only needed to be alone for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

**C****HAPTER 6**

The next day the two twins decided to meet on the take off platform number 6. The vehicle chosen by Luke for the trip was a light load commercial hapan ship, with such harmless appearance that it wouldn't have raised any suspect, though secretly equipped like a proper warship. This characteristic, along with the elevated speed of manoeuvre would have made it tough for anyone trying to follow their track.

«Is everything ready for the departure?» Leia's voice revealed a certain impatience, surely she feared to meet the Mother Queen and to have to provide her with some explanations, who knew what Isolder had told her about the discussion of the previous day.

«We're almost ready to go, the controlling procedures are at a good point, it won't take long.»

Luke watched her and realized that she mustn't have slept too much during the night, too many questions and too many thoughts were crowding her mind. He hoped to be able to help her in the right way though, firstly, she had to realize herself that she needed help.

_And this is the hardest part!_ He thought, before turning the motors on to warm them up and preparing them for the departure.

Just then, Isolder entered the flight deck. His intention was only to say goodbye to Leia, but the tension between the two was strong and so Luke preferred to go away for some minutes.

«I just came to say goodbye, don't worry, I won't join you if this is what you want…»

She turned her back to him, not wanting to show him the great confusion she had been living during the last hours.

«It's what I want», she simply answered.

«Are you sure of what you're about to do?» The prince said grabbing her arm and forcing her to turn and face him. «You're well aware that this is not only about me and you, but also about deciding the destiny of countless individuals...»

«I know.» Leia stopped for a second at the thought of the particular meaning those two words had for her. «But the time has come to clarify some issues once for all…. And, by the way, you know very well that I've always taken more interest in other people's destiny than in mine, you don't have to worry about that.»

«How can you say '_you don't have to worry_'», Isolder was losing his patience even if he had promised himself to stay calm. «My wife is going to leave to look for her previous lover for God knows what reason …. though I can guess it…. And I shouldn't be troubled?»

_How strange_ – Leia thought – _these words remind me so much those of another person, is it possible that the situation has turned to this point?_

In her mind the scene in which Han had come to know that she would dine with Isolder was still very clear. His exact words had been:

«Why should I mind that the woman I love and who claims to be in love with me is dining with somebody else?» Ironically underlining _'__who claims to be in love with me'_.

Of course Han's jealousy had been well-known by anybody and now Isolder too was in no way inferior to him, but Leia wasn't planning to cheat on him, just like at that time she hadn't meant to make Han suffer. She only needed to clarify some things about herself and she counted on being able to easily keep under control her feelings, anyway she had almost always managed to do that.

_Almost_…. _Look in what sort of situation I have put myself, thanks to you too Luke for having put in my head such things!_ – She knew that he could hear her through the Force.

_W__ith this excuse I'm creating difficulties for my marriage and my kingdom! But the fault's not yours Luke….. the fault is mine because I wasn't able to invent a better excuse to convince Isolder, and because…_

With a sigh she got to the real sore point:

_B__ecause the thought of Han never leaves me alone. That's right, I'll find him …and when I have done that I'll force him to listen to me, I'll shoot right in his face the reasons which lead me to prefer Isolder to him, I'll tell him how much I had been disappointed by his flight, about the great targets I have reached and that which him I'd have never accomplished, about the fact that my life is no longer in danger and that_…

_Hang on…__ All this implies the fact of talking to him… _

She could almost see her brother smiling while she drew that conclusion.

_But hadn't __I said that I didn't want to have to deal with him anymore? Ah, I can't understand anything anymore!_

«I no longer have feelings for Han Solo», she answered after some moments which to Isolder seemed endless, though her voice broke saying it. «But I want to set things straight with him once for all given that I've never had the occasion to do that. The reasons which lead me to make my decision are as valid today as they were eleven years ago so, and unless they don't cease to be present, you can be serene.»

Isolder was deeply upset, but he thought that it was better not to go any further. Actually his behavior towards the ex general of the Alliance sometimes hadn't been very loyal and he feared that she could come to know it.

«Alright, that only leaves me to wish you good luck…» Really he hoped she'd have none, but he

couldn't say anything different to her, could he?

«Thanks… I wish that to you too.»

«And for what?» the prince was already thinking the worse.

«For your mother!»

«Ah, my mother… I told her you were leaving with Luke in search of some documents about your father… as you was trying to make me believe. She comment on that».

«Well, I don't care about her comments anyway». Leia had gotten angry only at hearing her name, how could Isolder be so blind?

Hearing Luke's steps getting near, the prince bent to kiss her on her forehead, he hoped for a warmer goodbye, but the only thing she gave him back was a very cold: «See you soon.»

The Jedi knight arrived in that very moment. Having immediately understood the situation, he tried to spare both of them a distressing silence and hurried to thank Isolder for the ship he had put at their disposal.

«Never mind Luke, you know I'd do anything for my wife's safety and yours, I wish good luck to you too».

«Thanks», he answered shaking his hand. «Don't worry, we'll try to keep away from troubles.»

Finally Isolder left the ship. While walking away he kept turning his gaze to Leia, but she was looking right in front of her and seemed light years away from there already. A weird feeling got hold of the prince, would that be the last time he'd see her?


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER**** 7**

«So commander, where are we headed for?»

Now that they were far enough from the _Star Home_ and from the kingdom of Hapes Leia seemed more relaxed.

«To the border of the Galaxy, it'll need some days in the hyperspace to get there.»

Luke was inserting the coordinates in the ship's computer, he had to be very careful because that zone was teemed with asteroids and he certainly didn't want to end his journey against one of them.

«Of course… I should have guessed that he would have pushed himself as far as he could from me», Leia's tone was halfway between a joke and a bitter statement of facts. «And once we are there, where will we look for him?»

«I still don't know, the Force will guide us, trust me.»

«I do trust you, you know all too well that there isn't a person in the world I trust more!»

He took her hand and smiled. «And you'll see that everything is going to be alright, stop worrying and take this journey as a well deserved vacation.»

«A vacation? I haven't gone on a holiday ever since my honeymoon! I think you're right, I need a little bit of holydays, the Hapanic kingdom is too full of wonders and perfection, I need to see the worst that the Galaxy has to offer in order to understand how lucky I am.»

«Here, this is the right spirit for the beginning!»

«Okay master, during this trip I'll be your obedient pupil.»

«Obedient?» the face of Luke showed strong skepticism. Soon they both burst out in a loud laughter, with the realization that it had been way too much since they had enjoyed each other's company freely.

xxx

After three days of travelling the alarm which signalled the imminent arrival at destination started ringing and the outline of the stars started to become more and more clear while the ship exited the hyperspace.

As Luke had guessed the scenery around them was dotted by asteroids. Luckily in between them a small bluish planet could be spotted and, according to the data given by the ship's computer, it was inhabitable for humans.

«Well, I think that as a first stop it can work. We must refill of fuel and in the meanwhile we can use this time to ask some questions around, what do you say?»

Luke stirred and started to analyze the cartography of the planet in search of a suitable place for their landing.

«Yes, but you don't mean to cross the field of asteroids to get there, do you?» Leia still got goose bumps at the thought of the last time when a madman had lead her between thousands of wandering rocks.

«Don't worry, we'll drive around to avoid them… why are you so terrified?»

«Oh, nothing… memories of bad experiences.»

Was it possible that Han had never told him the stories of the escape from Hot and his daring manoeuvres to shake off the imperial fighters which were following them like shadows?

_How strange, he loved boasting about his ventures._

It was true though that Han had always been very discreet about anything which regarded solely the two of them, a trait which she would never have expected from a guy like him.

_Maybe he has never__ told him about that because, in the very middle of the field of asteroids, we…_

She suddenly blushed at the memory of that moment but hurried to change the topic in order not to raise Luke's curiosity even more.

After finding a refuelling station and spending a whole day on that desolate planet looking for information, the two siblings decided to leave again and start covering the main commercial routes of that zone.

«A leopard cannot change its spots…do you think that Han is still wandering around the space as a smuggler?» Leia considered it a plausible hypothesis.

«I don't know, maybe he's no longer a smuggler and has become a regular traider.»

«No….», she was genuinely perplexed, «I can't see him doing that at all.»

«But surely along this routes it will be easier to find more information, here there are people who pass their life travelling and everybody knows everyone else, with some luck we'll be able to find some useful hint.»

Maybe Luke wasn't wrong, Han and Chewie weren't a couple who could pass unobserved at all. The big Wookiee drew many attentions due to his enormous size while his partner was a specialist in making others notice him, mainly in the most unpleasant situations, so the chances to find them, were quite elevated, if really they were in that sector .

Unfortunately luck didn't seem to be on their side. After having walked along hundreds of routes and asked to who knows how many people about captain Han Solo and his copilot Chewbacca without obtaining any news to hold onto, hope was weakening every day a little bit more.

Still the Jedi Knight remained sure of what the Force had pointed out to him, it had to be only a matter of time.

xxx

A flashing dot on the monitor catched Luke's attention:

«Hey, this seems to be a s.o.s message, something weird is happening down there.»

«Do you think it's safe to get nearer? After all we don't know what that is.» Leia didn't like those initiatives of his but she also knew that she couldn't do anything to stop him.

«I want to see it with my own eyes.» She didn't even have time to reply that the ship had already taken the direction pointed to by the on-board computer.

Using some asteroids as a cover, Luke managed to get near enough to realize what the situation was: a big cargo ship had been assaulted by a swarm of TIE fighters and was come off worst due to the its lack of proper weapons.

When eventually a big cloud of smoke was starting to come out from the bulkhead of one of the engines and the ship's crew was launching outside with some safety husks, a second group of fighting ships of various kinds arrived: there were X-Wings and Y-Wings, Corellian corvette, Agr, Virago but also other TIE fighters. These last launched themselves against the assailants and soon a full scale battle blew up.

«What do you say? Shall we go and help them?»

Leia knew that that wasn't a real question, so she just answered: «Yes, but who shall we help? There's considerable confusion out there!»

«Well, surely if the imperials want to seize that ship, it must be carrying an important cargo… Let's destroy some TIE fighters, then we'll try to find out more about this. Would you mind taking control of the main shooting tower? I'll deal with all the rest…»

«I think got a little bit rusty.. but I should be able to handle with that.» While Leia was still talking the Hapan's ship had already thrown itself in the middle of the fight. She had barely had the time to sit in front of the laser cannon that a TIE fighter darted over her head.

«Are you ready?» Luke shouted from the intercom. «I'm on his tail, when we get in reach, shoot…»

But that clarification wasn't needed, for Leia knew her job and once the fighter had barely entered the centre of the aim that it just hadn't had any chance to escape.

«Out one.. and mind you, I'm still warming up!»

«Okay, let's see what you can do with this one.» Luke abruptly turned left and found himself exactly in the line of the new target. Despite the speed of the steering, Leia managed to hit it on the solar panel and put it out of action.

«Very good sister, now we can start doing some serious work!»

The Hapan's ship was more resistant than the TIE fighters, the important thing was to avoid having too many of them around. After having destroyed about twenty enemies the situation was turning in their favour since even the others seemed to be overcoming the imperials, but they hadn't considered a powerful Tartan cruiser which suddenly jumped out from nowhere behind them.

Luke steered down abruptly to make the cruiser outrun them and gain a more favorable position for shooting, but just as he was ready to launch the final shoot, he lost the target from his sight.

«Damn, where did it go?»

«I don't know, it must have turned around that asteroid…», shouted Leia while scanning the space for other dangers approaching.

«Seems like that foxy thing likes to play hide and seek, now we're going to get him.» The Jedi Knight threw himself behind the big asteroid and soon he located the cruiser, setting himself in his line.

Even if his movement had caught the enemy by surprise, he wasn't able to zero in on it, he shot a series of blows from the lateral machine guns, but without success. Moreover the imperial ship was heading to the centre of the battle, with the increasingly high risk of coax against the hulk of some destroyed ship.

In fact, with a sudden turn to the left the cruiser missed for a hair the rests of a TIE fighter. Luke made the same movement but got even nearer slightly damaging the right wing of his ship.

Luke was distracted for a moment while controlling the amount of damage when he heard the princess cry in the intercom and a deaf thump boomed in the superior part of the body.

«Leia... Leia... is everything alright?»

«That cursed man just passed over our heads! He was so close that I thought I'd found him in here! I think he had got rid of our cannon…»

«Are you sure? Check the energy indicator.»

Meanwhile the cruiser had stopped running in circles and had started to attack actively. Luke was keeping focused at his maximum to avoid the wreckages and the shoots of the enemy which, clearly, he had underestimated.

«The energy of the cannon keeps lowering, but there's still enough to make it work…. Once he gets closer you'll see how he ends up!»

«No, Leia, wait, I've got an idea.» He knew he hadn't much more alternatives. «I'll keep responding to the shoots only with the lateral machine guns for a while so that he'll think he's definitely got rid of our cannon. When he is sure to have us, we'll bring out our trump card.»

«All right, I'll keep ready to shoot at your signal.»

The imperial had reduced the distance between them and was now attacking the little ship first on the right side, then on the left moving in rapid succession. The Hapan ship responded to the fire with the machine guns, usually enough effective to break down a normal TIE fighter, but the shields of the cruiser were more powerful and not a shot hit the target.

The forehead of the Jedi Knight was dripping with sweat, that pilot was making things very hard for him, in spite of his use of the Force. He tried to go again in the middle of the battle and headed straight towards two other ships which were fighting each other, then he passed between them just an instant before one of the two blew up.

With that he hoped to have a moment of peace, but with his big surprise he saw the cruiser coming out of the cloud of smoke behind him lining up with his drainpipes again.

_Damn, he must be crazy to pass __through the smoke that way, without even knowing what's behind!_ – Luke thought – _I can't get rid of him..._

In that moment the on-board radio activated itself: someone was trying to get in contact with them, but it really wasn't the most appropriate moment for that.

«Hello? Here is the commander of the Tartan cruiser, can you hear me?» The transmission was very disturbed, and Luke didn't know whether to listen the words of that pilot or to keep the attention focused on his cannons.

«Hey, I'm the commander of the Tartan cruiser which is hot on your heels, all my weapons are aimed at you, I suggest you give up fighting back and hand in your ship. No harm will be done to you.»

The captain's voice was becoming more and more threatening, but he didn't listen to him. On the contrary, he grabbed the intercom to give Leia some instructions: «Now listen to me carefully, the captain of the cruiser wants us to give up and hand in the ship...»

«No way, open my communication's channel, I too want to hear the voice of that arrogant soldier». She had her hand on the control column and was looking forward for the order to shoot, they has spared the imperial ship far too long already.

«Okay, I'll open your channel, but don't say anything, I want him to start losing patience… When this will happen, I'll bring us right in front of him. With the help of the Force I'll try to inhibit his thought enough for avoiding that he shoot us, while you open the fire… but, if you can, try not to kill him.»

«But why? He wouldn't hesitate to kill us!»

«Because I don't like to use the Force that way…. He's a good pilot, he can still be useful to the New Republic…» He hoped to make Leia reason, the battle had loaded her with more adrenaline than the necessary.

«All right, I'll see what I can do…. But with the cannon in these conditions I won't be able to be very precise…»

«Do what you can.» He closed the call and opening the external channel from which she too could hear the words of the enemy commander which by now was at the limit of his patience.

«Heeeey you damn Hapan invaders! Are you going to give up or not already? I've got no intention of begging to all day long! If you don't abandon the ship immediately you will blow up along with it!»

The captain of the cruiser had given up on being diplomatic for good and Luke took advantage of that to launch the ship in a crazy spinning motion. Then he braked suddenly turning right and facing the adversary who, in the mean time, had made the same movement on the opposite way.

«Luke… Luke, wait a moment…», she felt that something wasn't right, she had a bad feeling.

«Leia, get ready to shoot when he starts to come towards us.» Luke had activated the external channel, unwillingly disconnecting the internal one.

Again the voice of the captain popped out:

«So you won't give up, will you? All right, that's too bad for you. I never liked Hapan folks so it will be a pleasure to roast you all!»

It weren't the words, it was the tone with which the words had been uttered which sounded particularly familiar….

«Luke! Please wait, I think something's wrong…» Leia knew that voice.

But her brother couldn't hear her now, all his senses were concentrated on the figure of the Tartan cruiser which was getting nearer and nearer. He closed his eyes and made a contact with the thoughts of the opposed captain until he assumed the control of them. When he opened his eyes he could see what the other did.

_That is the __control of the cannon… you mustn't touch it, don't do anything, just fly right towards me._

While the Jedi Knight was talking, the other was repeating his words, hypnotized by the Force.

«Luke, stop!» Leia understood that her brother couldn't hear her so she decided to leave her place to run in the control deck, but the crush was imminent.

The two ships were extremely close, when Luke caught a glimpse of the view in the control deck of the enemy, it could have been the face of the pilot reflected in the dome. When he could bring well into focus the features of that face, suddenly was filled with terror and the contact with the Force abruptly stopped.

_My God, that is Han!_

Luke hurried to shout into the intercom. «Leia don't shoot! Don't shoot, don't do that…»

But no answer came from the shooting tower.

xxx

In that seemingly eternal moment the cruiser passed over their heads, but no shot could be heard from neither part. Leia burst into the control deck and with a look she understood that her brother had had her same intuition, but in the meanwhile the pilot of the cruiser, unaware of their understanding, was recovering from the encounter with the Force and was coming back to lunge at them. They had to act immediately if they didn't want to be done with.

«Hello? Can you hear me? Here is commander Luke Skywalker, Han, is that you?» He opened again the external communication.

At the sound of that name the hands of Han left immediately trigger, nevertheless he kept looking out for danger, it could have been someone trying to play a bad joke on him.

«Kid, is that you? What the hell are you doing here?» Now Luke had no more doubts about his identity.

«I've come to meet you…» Leia immediately gave him a nasty look. «While I was in a touring trip and… it's a long story buddy, isn't there a more suitable place to talk?»

The look of the princess was icy.

«Of course, follow me», now the other pilot too had no more doubts.

«But the next time you come to visit me, it will be better if you don't use a Hapan's ship… you've risked greatly today!»

«Yes, duly noted…» Luke let a small smile escape his lips, but was very careful to hide it from his sister.


	8. Chapter 8

**C****HAPTER 8 **

While Han was giving him the coordinates with which he would have been able to reach the secret base and while he assured his allies that the Hapan ship wasn't dangerous, Luke became the only target on which Leia could pour all her disappointment.

«No way! I won't get off!»

«Try to understand, at this point I can't go back, what could I tell him? And by the way, aren't you curious to know what is he doing on a Tartan cruiser? Not to mention the cargo ship which we have saved together from the Imperials...» but clearly she wasn't listening, better said, she didn't want to listen.

«I don't give a damn, I don't want to see that man… or at least not now.»

«Well, if not now when then?»

«When? I don't know! Not now anyway… I just can't.» Even if her voice was angry her expression betrayed a sharp inner contrast.

«How did you understand that it was him? Did you feel his presence with the Force?» Luke decided to try another approach.

Leia was a little bit startled by his question. But of one thing she was certain, the Force didn't have anything to do with it this time.

«No.. his voice.. I recognized his voice, that's all.» She was deeply embarrassed at admitting that.

«And what did you feel?» But the Jedi Knight realized all too soon the uselessness of his question when he saw his sister suddenly blushing.

«I didn't feel anything! And now enough with these stupid questions, what will we do once we land?»

«Well, I'm going to get off and greet him… you can either do it too or stay in here, hiding for an undefined amount of time, it's up to you.»

Leia's eyes were flickering with rage, but this time Luke wasn't scared because he knew that he was acting for her.

xxx

The secret base was on Urdur, a planet covered by ice very alike Hot. Before opening the exiting door, Luke glanced one last time at Leia, but she answered by shaking her head. Han was already waiting for him and the Jedi Knight ran to hug him like in the old times.

«Hey kid, I see you're in good shape, what brought you here?»

«I'm making some researches…so here I am!» He could imagine the expression on his sister's face while hearing that dialogue.

«Researches? I guess it's about Jedi, isn't it? Have you made any important discovery during all these years?» Luke could sense Han's state of mind, he could feel that he was excited, a bit embarrassed, but his approach was positive… at least for the moment.

«Well, yes, I've made some progress, but I'm not here only for the Jedi…What were you doing on a Tartan cruiser?»

Once the ice was broken, captain Solo started to feel more comfortable and placed a hand on the door opening piston. Leia was listening while staying hidden and when she saw the hand appearing for a moment in her view she jerked. What if he thought of visiting the Hapan ship?

«The Tartan… do you like it? Beautiful ship, isn't it? I managed to steal it form the Imperials some months ago and naturally I've already made some improvements.»

_Some improvements.__.. – _Leia commented in her mind – _The memory of his improvements is pretty clear in my head._

«Ah, I can imagine», Luke smiled partly because of the comment of the princess, partly because of his own memories, «and does the Falcon still exist?»

«Of course it exists, it's never been more in shape! It's just that I prefer using it in spying missions more than in fights, I don't want it to get damaged. And what are you doing on a horrible Hapan ship?» Now Han was leaning on the door with all his back and Leia was withdrawing even more in her hideout.

_I feel so stupid, why __the hell am I hiding? In the end it was him who ran out on me and not the other way! 'Horrible Hapan ship' but have you looked closely at that old wrecked Falcon? Now I'm getting down only to see the look on his face... damn no, not yet, I'm not ready._

While she was doubt stricken, the conversation between the two friends was continuing:

«This ship isn't that bad, it's well equipped and defends itself well.»

«Uhmm, I'm not so sure about that. If it hadn't been for the Force, you wouldn't be here now!»

Captain Solo was skeptical about everything regarding the Hapans.

«To say the truth my cannon wasn't out of use, I was just waiting for the best moment to strike.»

«Alright, but the next time convince that good for nothing prince to give you some better equipment, if he only allowed you to take this wreck it's clear that he doesn't care much about the brother of his beloved wife!»

Here, this was what Luke was afraid of.

Leia rose from her hideout like she had been stung by a bee, she had finally taken her decision.

«Now tell me, do you always travel alone or during these years you've found company?»

The Jedi Knight was frozen by the view of his sister appearing behind his friend's back and he couldn't do anything but pray for him.

«No, Luke is not alone!»

Han was still facing Luke, but he didn't need to move to know from whom that voice was coming. For a moment he thought about keeping his back to her and ignore the princess, but the curiosity of seeing her and maybe the possibility of doing an unpleasant thing had the best of him.

While he turned Leia felt the determination escaping her. She had her legs as flabby as jelly and had already risked to fall while she was descending the ramp of the ship, she was definitely wondering why the destiny was playing such a bad joke on her.

«Well, let me tell you one thing my friend, if this is the case it would have been better to travel alone!»

Now captain Solo was talking to Luke but his troubled gaze was fixed on the princess and so was hers.

«And what about you? Even your partner Chewbacca abandoned you? Was he tired to listen to you?» After pronouncing those words she saw his jaw tighten, she was sure that the thought of slapping her had passed through his mind and she was happy to have made him uneasy.

«Yes, even Chewbacca has abandoned me», his voice was full of sorrow, «he was killed some time ago while he was on a mission. Probably he had uncovered something big, but an Hapan spy thought it would be better to get rid of him. Maybe your Highness has realized the mistake and has come to apologize?»

She would have liked to be swallowed by earth, Chewbacca killed by an Hapan spy? What the hell was happening? She was really sorry for the death of the loyal Wookiee, but she couldn't afford to be tender with Han.

«I'm sorry for Chewie, I didn't know anything about that, but I didn't come here to apologize to anyone.»

«Well, in this case I have nothing else to say. It was a pleasure to see you again Luke, maybe we'll meet again in eleven years, possibly without your Highness out of the way!»

Leia was about to reply but the pirate had already turned his back to her and was exiting fast from the hangar. The twins remained to look in each other's eyes, both shocked by their recent encounter.

xxx

After Han had disappeared from their view a woman approached the new arrived and greeted them:

«Forgive commander Solo, good manners aren't his strong point… I'm Jessa, the chief of this military base and you are? Is this your ship?»

Her attitude was kind but her eyes betrayed a certain suspicion, how could they be Han's friends when they were coming from Hapes?

«I'm Luke Skywalker and this is my sister Leia, we're old friends of captain Solo. Unfortunately he's just informed us about the death of Chewbacca and we're very upset.»

Jessa's eyes widened in surprise, now she understood why the pirate was in a terrible mood: «Oh, so you're the famous Jedi Knight, I have heard many things about you», then she turned to Leia, «you must be the princess of the Hapes kingdom... it's a great honour to have you here.»

At those words she finally came back to herself, after all the first argument with Han had been shocking:

«Just call me Leia and be on first-name terms with me, I didn't come here as a representative of the kingdom of Hapes. Nevertheless, I'm very sorry that the death of Chewbacca had been caused by one of my subjects. Has it been ascertained that it was an Hapan spy?»

Jessa carefully observed Leia, rendered curious by the fact of finding herself in front of the woman who had been so important for her first pilot. She was anxious to deepen their relationship because she wanted to understand if the princess was seriously the special person whom she had imagined and if she had actually forgotten captain Solo, though having followed from afar their first encounter she doubted it.

«Yes, unfortunately there isn't any doubt, we have many witnesses who were present the scene. Maybe later I'll explain it to you in more detail, now I guess you're tired from the trip and the battle. I'll show you your rooms and then I'd be glad if you could join us for dinner.»

«Oh, thank you for the invite but…» The first thought of Leia was avoiding a new encounter with Han.

«Then it's decided, I'll wait for you at dinner. All of our commanders will be present to welcome you… well, all but one I fear», she said looking at the princess right in the eye in order to weigh her reactions.

«Then I'm looking forward to meet you all.» Leia had been confused by the proposal but at the same time she had calmed down hearing that probably the commander who she was more interested in would have skipped the meeting. Moreover, she was curious to discover what Jessa was for Han. She seemed to be aware about their past relationship and this led her to think that there was a certain intimacy between the two. But exactly what kind of bond united the two of them?


	9. Chapter 9

**C****HAPTER 9**

The room assigned to Leia had been furnished in a very simple way, in typical military style, but she didn't mind, on the contrary, she was happy to be treated like any other, so that she wouldn't attract more attention than necessary on her arrival.

She hadn't brought many ceremony dresses with her, so she chose a simple turquoise tunic and a faint make up. The hairstyle though was quite elaborate, she had tied part of her hair in two plaits which wrapped her head like a crown, while the rest fell softly on her back. This work had taken a lot of time, but in the end she was satisfied with the result and Luke too, as soon as he saw her, showed his appreciation.

«You made me wait quite a lot, but it was worth it», was his comment. «Are you ready to go?»

«Yes, I am.» But seeing her brother's perplexity she continued: «Don't worry, I'm sure he won't turn up again while we will be here.» She was convinced that Captain Solo would have done everything possible to avoid her, or at least she really hoped so.

She had remained strongly upset by their meeting, but in the end it was normal to feel some kind of emotion at seeing a special person after a lot of time, and Han had been very special. Despite the anger and the disappointment she felt towards him for disappearing like that she couldn't erase the beautiful moments spent together, the joy that they had shared, the happiness that only he had been able to give her. For years she had secretly dreamed to find him again, but now she feared that this could ruin forever the beautiful memories she held jealously in her heart; she couldn't really expect to be greeted with open arms, but the coldness he had showed towards her had hurt her.

_Maybe he behaved like that because I made that unpleasant reference to Chewie… _– she thought – _What a horrible showing! Couldn't I stay calm and hidden on the spaceship? Surely the death of Chewie must have upset him deeply and I said such a thing… He would have been right to slap me seriously! Poor Wookiee, maybe he at least would have been happy to see me._

Her thoughts were interrupted when they entered the receiving hall of the base. The magnificence and the richness of the _Star Home_ were light years away, but the simplicity of that place made both Luke and Leia feel more comfortable. After being introduced to the various commanders the two siblings took a seat next to Jessa, who was head of the table, while all the others occupied the places they were used to take. Only one seat remained empty, at Jessa's right hand and right in front of the princess; its occupant had been retained by some urgent matters and probably wouldn't make it in time to join them for dinner.

_How strange…_

Leia was partially relieved and partially resigned not to see Han anymore.

Dinner began in a very cheerful tone, exactly the opposite of the very boring ceremonies to which she was forced to attend on the _Star Home_.

«With your help we managed to save the cargo and not suffer too many damages, you're a very good pilot Luke!» The compliment came from Captain Jaxo who had seen the Jedi Knight in action and had been impressed by his incredible reflexes.

«I just did my duty, nothing more.» Luke was flattered, but remained modest as always and compliments embarrassed him.

«Really, you're a phenomenal pilot, a person like you would be useful here», Captain Gray intervened while he kept on putting spoons of Saribum sauce in his mouth at an astonishing speed «Uhm, this sauce is delicious, don't you think?»

«Yes, it's really excellent», answered Leia who strangely had much appetite.

«Forgive my frankness», a very skinny and totally bald man took the word, «but why did you come here from the Kingdom of Hapes? Unfortunately, you must have already been informed of the death of our companion Chewbacca at the hands of a Hapan spy, if it hadn't been for Captain Solo we would have probably attacked you mistaking you for enemies…»

Splash, a big drop of sauce fell from Leia's spoon, ending up on the napkin lying in her lap. Just hearing the name of a certain person had been enough to fill her with agitation and the fact that Jessa had seen the scene and was observing her made her even more nervous. In the kingdom of Hapes that name was taboo and she wasn't used yet to hearing it pronounced so often after so much time.

«We've come in peace. We're conducting some researches about our father. Even if you wouldn't say so, Leia and I are twins.» With this, Luke hoped he had quenched their curiosity.

«Well, if I have to be sincere, physically you don't look alike at all», Jessa intervened smiling, «but knowing you better I'm sure I'll find some common feature, like the courage you have shown today…»

«You may call it suicidal spirit. It's a peculiarity of the Skywalker family!»

At this comment everybody turned towards Captain Solo who in the meantime had entered the hall and was sitting at his place apologizing for the delay. The effect on Leia's appetite was immediate, it was like someone had suddenly tied up the mouth of her stomach.

_That smile… or better that__ smirk… what's happening to me?_

She didn't understand why her body kept on reacting in such a weird way to the presence of that man, after all he certainly couldn't compete with her husband in matter of beauty. He had short and a bit grizzled hair, he had a little stubble and his face was more tanned than usual. Certainly he had grown older worse than Isolder, that was normal for a human, but when he had addressed her that typical crooked smile and that penetrating gaze her heart had stopped for some unending instants.

_It must be the charm of the uniform!_ – she hurried to convince herself.

_Black has always fit him well… but what the hell is he thinking? Luke? Luke can yo__u hear me? Do something please._

«Oh Han, your manners will never get better, luckily Luke and Leia already know your way of acting! Have you managed to get free from your duties?» Help came unexpectedly from Jessa.

«Yes, I've already solved any outstanding issue», he answered calmly.

Actually he had spent all that time thinking about whether or not he should be present at dinner. Initially he had thought to leave at once for the Stabiax Moon to be alone and convince himself that that encounter had only been a figment of his imagination. On that small satellite of Urdur he had built a patch of heaven, or else an enormous green house full of every kind of plants and flowers grown over the years. Taking care of the earth was very relaxing, almost as much as working on the Falcon to bring new changes, it helped him get away from worries and from sadness.

In the end though he had chosen to stay because, like Leia, he was convinced that his past conduct had been without mistakes, it had been the princess the one who had come looking for him and not the other way so if there was someone wrong it wasn't him.

Besides, why not take advantage of fate that for once proved so favorable?

He had the occasion to make her pay for all the suffering she had caused him, the reason of her visit wasn't clear to him yet, but surely the reason of her leaving would have been clear to anybody!

«Well Captain Solo, now that you've arrived we're all curious to know how you came to know them, these two people have such a kind appearance that I find it hard to imagine how they could have befriended a guy like you.» Captain Jaxo offered the hint which Han hoped in, the princess hurried to lower her gaze on her sauce which had now lost any kind of appeal.

«How did we meet?» Han cleared his throat, remembering hurt him, but seeing her so embarrassed gave him an incredible verve. «Well… I met Luke in a bar of Tatooine when he didn't know what the Force was yet and was going to put himself in the worse trouble of his life: rescuing princess Leia from the Death Star. At that time he didn't know he had a twin sister… and to tell the truth I never caught much resemblance between them either», he said addressing Jessa. «Anyway, after that rescue and many other adventures spent together we've become great friends… Luke and I.»

Leia remained with her head lowered listening, but at that last reference she raised her gaze to dangerously meet his eyes.

_So it's like I've never existed in his life! Very well, then it will be the same for me! In the end what has he been if not a short parenthesis! And why is he looking at me like that? I hate his grin__!_

«And you would make us believe that in the past you've been engaged in noble causes?» Jaxo continued jokingly. «I don't believe it, you always have to gain your profit... maybe you've tried to obtain the favors of the beautiful princess with some despicable excuse?»

The laughter of Han was heard in the whole military base, his eyes remained on her while he answered: «My dear captain Jaxo, only a crazy man could desire the favors of the here present princess of Alderaan, let alone senator Leia Organa, let alone bride of prince Isolder and future queen of the kingdom of Hapes! It's an unthinkable thing for common mortals!»

A loud buzz raised in the whole room, Leia certainly hadn't been introduced with the title of princess of Hapes from Jessa and now all the commanders asked themselves what they should have expected by that illustrious visit.

«Forgive me princess», Jaxo bubbled confusingly, «I didn't mean to be lacking of respect towards you».

It seemed that Han had managed to mess up all her plans, it was impossible to hope that that visit remained unnoticed since the news would have soon spread in the whole Galaxy.

«Don't worry commander Jaxo, I've left all my titles at home and here I'm just Leia. Don't listen to the irony of Captain Solo, I'm not that selective in the choice of my relationships, I simply love to be with _nice men_!»

'_Nice men'_, that was the magic word!

With that she hoped to have thrown the pirate a curve ball, but the smirk hadn't disappeared from his face and his eyes seemed to say: _"Now I recognize you princess!"_

She didn't understand his game: just a moment earlier he was talking like he had erased every trace of her in his life, and an instant later on the contrary it was like he remembered every detail of her. Anyway she had to go on with her mission and couldn't afford to waste time with him.

«I came with my brother in search of information about our father, nevertheless what happened to Chewbacca has deeply upset us and, as princess and representative of the Kingdom of Hapes, I really want to clarify the incident. The culprits will be punished, please help me with your cooperation».

«The Hapan spy has already been punished, I myself have guided an expedition in order to find and kill her. But that's not the only bad thing, Chewie had found out something big… very big…» Now the conversation had reduced between two people.

«I said the culprits will be punished, whoever they are!»

The look of the princess showed all her determination, Han knew that she wouldn't stop in front of anything to make justice triumph… and she was beautiful with that light shining in her eyes.

But what would she be willing to give up to? Her throne, her prince, her peace? Would she ever give up all that? He knew that the conspiracy was extended till the highest levels of power and she would risk a lot going against them, he could stand the fact of not having her, like he had done till then, but he couldn't think of the idea of losing her forever, Chewie had already been a hard blow.

«Princess I'm afraid that you won't find anything useful for your researches here.» Han had lost his smile and his voice was full of bitterness.

Wanting to end that moment of general embarrassment Jessa proposed to the smuggler to get up in order to start the toast in honour of their guests, her hand placed itself on his forearm, a harmless gesture which didn't escape from Leia though.

Jessa noticed the gaze of the princess and hurried to move her hand away, luckily Han had already raised to uncork the bottles and had moved a few steps away. It was like being in the middle of the gravitational field of two planets in collision, if they kept on like that only debris would have remained from their clash. Luke sent her a look full of comprehension; clearly the Jedi Knight was in the same situation and, like her, was looking for a way out from that mess.

Dinner ended with the toast, a little bit of alcohol in their bodies helped warm the souls and little by little the many commanders took some courage and started talking and laughing again exchanging jokes. Han left immediately after emptying his glass in a sip while the two siblings remained with Jessa and the others for about another hour. The princess said only a few monosyllabic words during the whole time.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Once dinner was finished Jessa remained for a bit in the empty hall, reflecting. She had heard many things about Leia and Luke, but she hadn't expected that they were such ordinary people and she feared to have gotten a wrong picture of them, especially of the princess.

She had been painted as a person who liked wealth and power, willing to leave everything dear she had in order to reach that, reluctant to admit her mistakes and stubborn almost like the author of those comments. Only after she had known her personally had she realized how deep was the wound this woman had left in the heart of Han because, after all, he really had a heart, even though he did everything to hide this.

Jessa had known him for many years now, exactly since he'd started to be a smuggler and she had replaced her father at the head of that space base. So after Chewbacca, she was the person who knew better the lights and shadows of captain Solo.

During the youth years they also had had a little crush on each other, but, even if she admired him, she had immediately realized that he didn't match the picture of her ideal man. He was fiery and devastating like a sun of Tatooine while she needed a more calm and less challenging person. She already had too many problems and men were the last of her thoughts.

Between them though, there was a strong friendship. Even if younger, Jessa was for him like an older sister. When Han had reappeared on Urdur she had found him really changed, she didn't know what he had done during all those years when they hadn't seen each other, but something within him had died, the hope for the future had been replaced by a deep bitterness and his heart was as arid as the desert.

Despite his appearance, Captain Solo was a very introverted person, only after some time and with much gentleness had she managed to understand the real reason of such a change. At the beginning her opinion towards Leia had been influenced by Han's strong resentment. How could a woman of sound principles lure a man with confessions of love and then abandon him for a better match?

But he had also described her like a person with an inner sense of justice, with a strong attachment to her causes and with a deep respect and love for life and this clashed with the picture Jessa had made of her.

So was there really something special within this princess? Or was it just a figment of the imagination of a man who had been madly in love with her?

With time Jessa had convinced herself that Leia must be a person out of common, otherwise she could have never gotten so deep within the heart of Captain Solo. She couldn't realize the real reasons of the breakup, but now that she could use the company of the princess, she intended to light this up.

That evening she had found Leia to be a beautiful woman, with an impeccable taste and with kind and warm manners… this was at least before the arrival of Han. Surely his presence had strongly upset her, actually, at only hearing his name she was really disturbed! But why go through that embarrassment?

The next day Jessa would deepen the matter, but for now she better go check on the mood of her first pilot, when he went to work on the Falcon in those conditions he risked hurting himself.

xxx

Right while Jessa was poking her head in the engine-room of the Falcon, a series of curses followed by the rebound of a hammer a few centimetres over her immediately allowed her to know exactly in what mood the smuggler was in.

«Did you hurt yourself? What the hell are you doing here at this time? Come on, come out of that hole», Jessa helped him exit the engine room.

After another series of curses he finally managed to tell her that the hammer had crashed on his finger before flying in the air.

«Come on, put your hand in here.» She gave him a bucket full of ice and pulled Han's injured hand in it.

«Wow», he said seeing the bucket, «did you foresee that I would get hurt? Sometimes you know me so well that you scare me!»

«No, to tell the truth the ice was for this», Jessa showed him a bottle of wine and two glasses.

«Great, what are we celebrating?» The corellian's eyes lit up. «Wait, I got it, you think that I'd be better off drunk don't you? You're absolutely right…» as he said this he uncorked the bottle and filled the two glasses.

She listened in silence.

«A toast to the return of my old friends, a toast to the princess, a toast to her husband and his damn kingdom and a toast to the fool, that's me, who hoped in a better future, cheers.»

She touched his glass with hers and drank a few sips of wine as he refilled his own after emptying it.

«Well, now it's my turn to propose a toast: to friendship, the only fine thing this evening.»

Han touched her glass with his and drank the second round all in one breath.

«You know what? This evening I really feel like celebrating.» He helped himself to another glass and then, rising it, continued: «A toast to the woman who has ruined my life and who keeps persecuting me, I wish her to be as unhappy as I am!»

After having gulped down the third glass too, Han started to talk freely while Jessa, who actually had stopped at the first glass, and was keeping the situation under control.

«Then let's do a last toast: to the unhappy lovers.»

She neared her glass to Han's, but this time he didn't touch it.

«Hey, why are you talking in the plural, the only unhappy person here is me!» He found it a bit difficult to speak, but he was still lucid enough.

«Are you sure?» Jessa took another sip and he imitated her, draining the fourth glass as well.

«How can a person who's had everything from life be unhappy? She has wealth, power, a beautiful husband, many subjects who love her… But didn't you see? The princess is bubbling over with joy!»

«Hmm…» She remained thoughtful looking at the last sip of wine while she slowly spun it in her glass. «This evening I saw a very beautiful woman, proud of what she is, resolute in her decisions… but I didn't catch any hint of happiness in her.»

«Well if she's not happy it certainly isn't my fault», the smuggler shrugged and drank some more.

«And what makes you think so?» Jessa took the last sip and put her glass down.

«Come on, she was the one who broke up with me!»

«Who tells you that she doesn't regret it? What do you think she's come here for? Do you really believe the story about the research of her father?»

«No, I don't! She's probably here for something much more important, which could have something to do with the death of Chewie and the Hapan spy… anyway she's not here for me.»

«Maybe she's not here _only_ for you, but she's here for you too», she was sure of this.

«Really? And she's waited eleven years for this? It's been a while since the Hapans have known where I am, if it's like you say it's taken her quite a while to make up her mind!»

«Leaving aside the reasons of her visit for the moment.» Now Jessa cared about another issue. «What are you going to do with her?»

Han was forced to drink another glass in order to find the strength to answer:

«If she or Luke will ask my help I won't refuse it, but I want to humiliate her as much as I can, I want her to be ashamed to be a part of the kingdom of Hapes, I want her to realize how much she hurt me and make her regret it, I want to make her pay in every way... I swear to you that she will curse the day she set foot here! Do you want to be my accomplice in this mission?»

«Only when I'll think it's the right thing», she answered standing up. «Before I do that I want to have a clearer idea of the princess.»

«Well, good luck with your studies then», Han emptied the bottle, «I've lost my mind trying to understand her! Enough toasts for tonight, I think I'll go to bed.»

While Jessa had already started to go towards the exit of the Falcon, she heard a loud thud, accompanied by a new wave of curses. Going back she found Captain Solo lying on the floor, unable to get up.

«You know, I really think you've exaggerated with the drinking, let me help you...» She grabbed one of his arms and passed it over her shoulders, helping him up.

«I'm afraid you're right... what the hell was there in that wine?» The pirate really couldn't stand by himself, the world around him was swirling dizzily and he was force to cling to Jessa to not fall again.

«Nothing special», she answered smiling, «it's you the one who isn't able to drink!»

Once this was said, the two exited the Falcon and headed towards Han's apartment were Jessa left her cargo before going to sleep.

xxx

The ships' storage was always full of light so it wasn't hard for Leia to identify the two figures who were walking embraced while she was spying from the window of her room.

_But of course, it's obvious... after all what did I expect? That he would have grown __old wearing himself out for me?_

She was trying to joke to convince herself that she didn't care if Han in the meantime had rebuilt his life without her, actually, she was happy of this.

_Well, she's a beautiful woman and has a kind behaviour from what I've been able to see... Well, she will surely lose that being with him, poor thing, I don't envy her at all!_

But inside her something was boiling and if it wasn't really envy it was a very similar feeling.

The way Jessa had placed her hand on his arm while asking him to start with the toasts had made her suspicious, but now seeing them walk embraced and head towards Han's room didn't leave any doubt.

_Tonight they will have a great time, that damn bastard will want to celebrate my return in his life in an appropriate way! To hell the two of them as well!_

As she said this she went to bed and pulled the blankets up to her ears.

Yes, she was extremely jealous even if she couldn't explain the reason and, even though she really tried not to think about it, sleep eluded her.

Her mind was working against her, throwing at her memories which, she thought, were buried in the past, images worn away by time which returned to have shape and colours, lost emotions which were inflaming her senses.

She hadn't had many men in her life, but they had been enough to understand that what she had felt for Han was something unique. His kisses, his touch, his passion... how could she delude herself into believing of having erased them from her mind?

And now another woman had taken her place, and she was a lucky one, a very lucky one!

_That's enough!_

Leia hurled the blankets away and jumped up.

_I'm a married woman and I mustn't even think about these things! I'm fine with Isolder, I don't need anything more, I'm an accomplished person thanks to him. If I had stayed with Han who knows where I'd be now..._

But a sly little voice whispered in her ear: _First of all you would be there in his arms..._

She couldn't handle anymore of those revelations that hit her unexpectedly and destroyed all her securities. She looked for relief hitting her head against the door, and in that moment she heard Luke's voice coming from the other side.

«Leia? Is everything alright? What are you doing?»

When she opened the door Luke's face painted with worry, she looked like she was possessed even though she did everything in her power to assure him that she was alright.

«Are you sure? Are you having trouble sleeping? Do you want to talk a little bit with me? Come on, talking will be good for you...»

She wasn't very convinced, but, resigned, she let her twin enter and went back to sit on the bed.

«Today has been very intense, hasn't it?» Luke's purpose was good, but she wasn't in the mood of talking.

«Yes», was the only answer he got.

The eyes of the Jedi Knight started to wander over the room in order to find any issue to start a conversation.

When they came back to look at her he restarted shyly: «So, how did you find Han?»

«Fine!» Leia burst out. «I see that my distance surely hasn't consumed him!»

«Try to understand him, the loss of Chewbacca must have been a hard blow for him…»

«Hmm hmm», was the princess's answer as she thought: _And now he's being consoled..._

Luke caught that thought and understood what was deeply eating her up. He could have told the truth to her face, but he preferred for her to realize that by herself, in spite of her stubbornness he was sure that sooner or later, she would have accepted things the way they were and not the way she wanted them to be.

«About the Hapan spy and the murder of Chewie, what do you intend to do?» He asked.

«We must investigate in order to know who commands these Hapan spies and what relationships there are with the Empire. We must start from the few things we have in our hands: Chewie's murder and the attempted murder towards you, and from here going back, up, to the higher steps...» Now Leia was determined, changing the subject had done her good.

«You know very well that we will need a lot of collaboration, particularly from a certain person. I don't know yet if he has other information, but if it is true that he has killed the Hapan spy he will give us some useful details.» Luke was cautious again.

«We don't have other choice, if he doesn't collaborate we won't have much to investigate about. Even if it annoys me deeply we'll be forced to ask for his help.»

«_We_ will?» Now he wanted to challenge her, but she glared at him.

«Well, if you're expecting that I will lower myself and pray him to help us you're wrong, I've already gone far beyond our agreements!»

Luke hurried to calm her and promised her that the next day he would talk to Han to reason with him, now it was best for everyone to go to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**C****HAPTER 11**

The following morning, Leia woke up very early. She had slept only a little bit and badly and she looked forwards to the arrival of the day, if it could be called that on that miserable planet, just to get out of her room.

She was surprised to find Jessa already up too, she looked fresh like a daisy and this was another reason of jealousy, since Leia had done everything to cover the black shadows under her eyes, which were obscuring her face.

«Oh Leia, you're up very early! I hope you've slept well, what can I offer you for breakfast?» Jessa's kindness was genuine, but the princess would have preferred to sit with the Mother Queen that morning.

«When I've just waken up, I always eat very little… anything will be fine.» To tell the truth she always had an abundant breakfast, but now she wasn't hungry at all.

She barely drank a cup of coffee, even burning her tongue in the rush, but her attempt to swiftly free herself of the other's company failed when Jessa proposed to do a complete visit of the space base and against her will she had to accept.

While they were walking through the countless corridors and popped in this or that ward they studied each other: Jessa wanted to get an idea of the princess's true intentions and Leia tried to find some clues of the presumed night of love between her guide and Han.

After having walked for hours none of the two had made any meaningful progress in the developing of their secret analysis, so Jessa decided to break the delays: «Forgive me my frankness, but I must know if the real reason of your visit here is the research about your father or if there's something more….»

The princess was waiting for a similar question, she had caught the other's attempts to deepen the topic during their walk around the base, but she hadn't thought that she had the guts to face it directly.

_B__etter this way, it's useless to beat around the bush and make fun of ourselves. Wait a moment… what if she wants to talk about Han?_

Leia lowered her gaze and changed different colors on her face while she answered: «What do you mean with _'if there's something more'_?»

«You're investigating on the Hapan spies, aren't you?» Jessa stopped in the middle of the panoramic corridor and approached the glass wall so that she could still keep an eye on her guest's reactions using the image's reflection.

The princess breathed a sigh of relief, it was much better to talk about the Hapan spies than about Han!

«Yes, that's right. In theory I should have travelled undercover, for obvious matters of safety. But here it has been impossible… I want to find out where these spies come from and who commands them, I fear the interest of big forces in this affair and I have to know if the kingdom of Hapes is really involved in all this matter.»

This time it was Jessa the one surprised by Leia's direct behavior, finally the princess's true character was starting to come out.

«You're talking about spies, do you mean that there have been more?» She turned to look into her eyes.

«Yes», the princess felt that she could trust her, «one has tried to kill my brother on Orron III, the coincidences are many, don't you think?»

«Could it be the same person?»

«No, it's impossible, the spy who Luke found has committed suicide.»

«Do you fear that there may be an organization behind all this?» Jessa already knew the answer, by what Han had told her, she knew that the people involved where many and high ranking.

«I'm not afraid of the organization itself, I'm mostly afraid of the game of forces which is behind this, especially if the Empire is involved too.»

«So, you've reached our same conclusion.» The blonde commander of the base felt lightened from a heavy weight, she felt relieved to know that Leia and Luke thought in her same way. «Here we've discussed a lot about this issue, but without other proof in our hands, we couldn't do anything else.»

«Well, unfortunately we don't have much to work on either…» Leia was a bit discouraged because of this, since it meant that Han didn't have the information which she was hoping for.

«One thing isn't clear to me though, if you didn't know anything about Chewie what brought you here?»

«Luke's instinct, the Jedi Knights rely a lot on their perceptions», the princess hurried to answer.

«Oh, right», Jessa wasn't totally convinced. «In any case we will have to put together that little information we have to manage to get something useful, don't you think so? Han is the most suitable person to help you.»

«No…» Leia didn't want to be so explicit, but the monosyllabic answer came out of her mouth before she even had the time to think. «No, I don't think it would be a good idea, Captain Solo must still be greatly upset for Chewbacca's death and I wouldn't…», then she adjusted her words once again, «I mean, we wouldn't provoke him ulterior pain by reviewing again such happenings.»

_Captain Solo? So Leia __doesn't even want to pronounce his name? How strange_. Jessa thought.

_H__e neither wants to pronounce her name. Maybe it's the only thing they still have in common._

While she talked though the princess had visibly blushed, in spite of her composure it was as if two forces were fighting within her and Jessa thought that that was the right moment to sink the last hit.

«I understand the embarrassing situation, Han has mentioned your past relationship, but I think that it would be fair, in the name on the New Republic, to forget all this and cooperate to avoid the worst.»

On Leia's face no muscle moved, but her gaze became of ice. It took her a few moments to dominate herself, but in the end she said: «The past is past and doesn't concern me, I only think about the future and the Alliance has always been the first of my thoughts, certainly an ill fate meeting won't stop me. Moreover, I don't want it to influence the relationship between you and I…», now it was her turn to attack.

«What do you mean?» Jessa was confused by that affirmation.

«Well, I realize that Captain Solo is always capable of pulling out my worst side and by offending him, I wouldn't want to bother other people, who are affectionate towards him, as well.»

Jessa didn't have very clear what she meant with _'affectionate towards him'_, but reassured her by saying: «Don't worry, luckily I have my own head to think with…» Then, laughing she added: «And for nothing in the world I would exchange it with him! The entire universe is in that braincase!»

Leia smiled faintly, she was still a little bit tense, but that joke had been useful to both to lighten a bit the mood, the first step towards a new friendship had been taken.

xxx

Once he had finished the meditation exercises Luke went to look for his sister, but found on his path Captain Solo. At first look he didn't seem in very good shape but he hadn't lost his humor. «Hey kid, you aren't still working with Obi-Wan's training sphere, are you? I hope you have made some progresses in the meantime.»

«I _have_ made some progress and you? You don't look very well this morning…»

«My head is exploding, too much celebration last night!»

«How is that possible, you left right after the toast…» Luke was curious to know if Leia's suspicion was well-founded.

«Well, let's say that I've retired on the Falcon to continue in my own way the party in your honor…», he stopped a moment, thinking, «or better, in your Highness' honor.»

He was smiling, but his eyes were gloomy.

«You know what they say, to drink alone is never a good thing», the Jedi Knight commented.

«But I wasn't alone», now Han's gaze had become malicious. «But I was the only one drunk so, if this is what you want to know, nothing happened between Jessa and I… not last night at least.»

The Jedi Knight suddenly blushed, he hadn't wanted Han to understand his intentions, but unfortunately, about certain things, his friend understood the hidden references very quickly.

«Now tell me kid, was it your beloved sister to ask you to investigate about this?»

Not even the Force would have managed to save Luke from his friend's heated curiosity, he knew all too well that once detected the trace, he wouldn't let the prey go easily.

«Who? Leia? No, no… hmm, our purpose here is another.» But he didn't sound very convincing.

«Oh yes? And so what's the reason for this illustrious visit? It must have been an enormous effort for Her Grace to lower herself to come here! Why did you bring her with you? I'd managed to find peace in this place! Why has she come to ruin my existence again?» Han had started pacing back and forth through the corridor and was visibly upset.

«It was my initiative», confessed the Jedi.

«What?» Captain Solo abruptly stopped to look at him astonished. «You? Why the hell did you do that?»

«A Hapan spy tried to kill me while I was on Orron III making some researches», Luke started to explain, «and I immediately had the suspicion that some dark plots between Hapes and the Empire had been started.»

«But why would the kingdom of Hapes want an alliance with the Empire? Doesn't it have enough of the New Republic?» Han interrupted him.

«Unfortunately I fear not, in the last years the relations between the kingdom of Hapes and the New Republic have deteriorated a little…»

«Do you mean between Her Highness and Prince Isolder?» The smuggler's eyes shone at that thought.

«No, not exactly… The problem is the Mother Queen.»

«And how is that old despot involved? Ah, I got it… she's still holding the power and our little princess doesn't like the fact of being a subordinated, it's this, isn't it?»

«Well, it isn't only this…» It was amazing how Han could catch such aspects of Leia's character, even if they were very different from one another it was like he had an inner instinct to understand everything that passed through her mind. «Their relations have deteriorated because of me as well, since she has found out the intention of the Mother Queen to get rid of me, things have worsened a lot.»

«What? Why did she want to kill you? What do you have to do with this?»

«The Jedi have never been well esteemed in the Kingdom of Hapes, I think that she fears my power on people.»

The pirate remained thoughtful for a bit before asking: «And what side has the prince taken? I certainly wouldn't like to be in his shoes! At one corner a mother greedy of power and at the other a wife… well, it's better if I don't express myself about her!»

Luke couldn't hold his laughter, actually the place of Prince Isolder wasn't envied by anybody.

«He loves both of them and wouldn't want to hurt anyone but clearly this is becoming harder and harder…»

«Poor devil!» Han burst out in laughter. «He has ruined himself with his own hands! You know what? It's what he deserves! He chose to steal my woman and make me appear like a tramp and a poor idiot in front of the entire Galaxy? Well, now it's his turn! You don't know how much I enjoy hearing these things, but please… keep going with your story.»

The captain was extremely euphoric, but Luke knew very well that behind so much enthusiasm there was a deep bitterness, he let him vent his feelings and then continued. «As I was saying I immediately thought that the Hapan spy charged of killing me was connected to the Empire because I soon found out that she was a member of the Intelligence. By then I suspected the possibility of a secret agreement between the Empire and the kingdom of Hapes to eliminate something which in the end had become uncomfortable: the New Republic.»

«But why?» Han was confused. «First they go to any length to draw up this union and now they want to throw it all away?»

«The Queen wants the power and has realized that Leia, instead of giving her the whole authority, is her thorn in the side. But she can't get rid of her alone, she can't get her hands dirty and because of this she relies on the Empire, at least this is what we think, but there isn't any proof.»

«But it's still a dangerous alliance, what gives her the certainty that, once the New Republic will be destroyed, the Empire will step aside to let her free to govern?» The voice of the commander betrayed his bewilderment.

«The Empire is still very weak, even without the support of the New Republic the kingdom of Hapes would be capable to keep it under control.»

«So their true aim is to eliminate Leia?» Han was upset by this prospective and hadn't realized he had called her by her name. Once he noticed the mistake, he lowered his gaze and continued. «But why has she wanted to participate personally to this initiative? Why do you Skywalkers always put yourself in trouble?»

Luke smiled while answering: «In this moment she's safer with me than closed in the Star Home, trust me!»

The other furrowed his brow and said skeptically: «Can I have some doubts? Just yesterday I risked to pulverize you! Anyway you still haven't answered my first question, why did you bring her here?»

Now the captain had returned serious again.

«The Hapan woman who tried to kill me called me _Vykk Draygo_ before killing herself, she told me that I wouldn't have been able to extort information from her like it had happened to the spy which had preceded her and had advised me not to get involved in that matter. _Vykk Draygo_ is a name that you've often used in the past, this is why I thought that you might have more information than us and I hoped in your collaboration. We need help and I'm sure that I can rely on you, because even after everything that has happened, you will never betray Leia.»

Captain Solo took a pause to weigh up those words. It was true, he would never betray her and wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her. But was it possible that there wasn't anyone else to ask?

«You do realize what you're asking me, don't you?»

«Yes.» The Jedi Knight looked at him right in the eyes. «I do realize it but I don't have any other choice.»

«Alright, I'll help you», Han lowered his face again. «Even if God only knows how much all this will cost me. But I want her to ask for my support, it's a matter of pride. Today at lunch I want to see her eyes flashing with rage while she begs me to help you, I will accept only at this condition, tell her.»

«I'll see what can be done…»

Luke was satisfied, at least he had taken some steps forward. The Jedi Knight said goodbye to his friend and left him with other commanders.

Going back he stopped in front of his sister's room, waiting for her to return from the trip around the space base; luckily he had some time to think of a painless way to tell her the smuggler's words… not making her angry was going to be a very difficult quest!


	12. Chapter 12

**C****HAPTER 12**

Leia was walking back and forth in her room, a hand on her head in order to avoid to lose control, but inside she felt she was boiling like a volcano. For a moment she gazed at Luke as to make sure that everything was true, that it wasn't just a stupid joke… no, it couldn't be, the Jedi Knight couldn't lie if his life depended on it, he couldn't be making fun of her.

«He must be out of his mind!» She burst out in the end. «How can he expect such a thing?»

«Well, think about it, after all it isn't such an unreasonable proposal…» He had feared such a reaction. «It's not like you have to beg him… You just have to ask, with the right words…» But at this point he stopped, withered by the princess's gaze.

«Of course I don't have to beg, I've never begged anybody! And in your opinion what would the right words be?»

«Well, you see…» Now more than ever words failed him. «Since you are a diplomat you will surely be able to find a compromise to obtain his help without losing your pride.»

«Diplomacy… I'll tell you what diplomacy I would use if I could! Damned the day that I brought him out of the carbonite! I should have kept him as a piece of furniture!»

Finally she stopped walking and dropped onto the bed, snorting. It was nearly time for the famous lunch and she didn't have the faintest idea of how to solve the situation. But she didn't have to get angry with Luke, she knew that he was doing everything he could to help her.

«Okay, that was the bad news… and which is the good one?» Now she looked at him, smiling to encourage him as she didn't know what to expect after such a beginning.

He studied her, hesitating, not trusting that sudden calm. It was clear that she wanted to display her superiority, but inside he felt her spirit struggling, almost like she had been the one imprisoned in the carbonite.

«The good news is about last night…» Luke managed to attract his sister's curiosity.

«Last night? What happened last night?» She asked with false indifference.

«Nothing, that's the good news!»

«I don't understand, what do you mean?» She lied, blushing visibly.

«I mean nothing happened between Jessa and Han, at least last night. He was extremely drunk and this morning he was still paying the consequences.»

The Jedi Knight thought he had relieved her with that revelation, but the only effect he obtained was to embarrass her even more. It was clear that she wasn't ready to admit her jealousy towards the high and blond representative of the base where they were yet.

«What makes you think that I care about what that stupid idiot does during the night? Too bad for him if nothing happened, he's just a poor drunkard!» After thinking for a moment, though, a doubt popped in her mind. «What did you mean with '_at least last night'_?»

«I meant… Well, drop it, since you don't care!» Luke smiled at seeing her face change all the tonalities of red again.

«Of course I don't care!» She said with a firm voice. «And now it's better if I get ready for lunch, that bastard will have what he deserves!»

«Of course.» He hurried to leave the princess's room, staying there was beginning to get dangerous. It was better to retire in his room and continue with the meditation. He was going to need a lot of mental strength to face that lunch.

xxx

About an hour later Luke and Leia were making their entrance in the big ceremony hall of the space base, the commanders already present and just waiting for the guests to arrive to take a seat. Captain Solo this time was on time and as soon as he saw the princess a challenging smile painted his face, while he stared at her in a bold way. For just a moment, when their gazes had met, he had stopped breathing, then she had lowered her head and the magic had broken.

Nevertheless he found her beautiful, her determination and her frown had always fascinated him and, when she looked at him that way, he felt a shiver of excitement run down his back. Many men were intimidated by that look, probably her husband preferred to avoid it too, but not him. Captain Solo wasn't afraid of danger, on the contrary, he threw himself into it, it was his nature and he couldn't do anything about it.

The two guests took a seat next to Jessa like the day before, the princess was always in front of her main enemy whose smile didn't predict anything good. She felt agitation building inside of her, but she absolutely had to avoid showing any emotion because he surely would take advantage of it.

Leia was hungry, after all she hadn't even had breakfast, but it was like her stomach was blocked, all that anxiety made her appetite go away… and for sure the gaze of the person sitting in front of her always fixed on her didn't make things easier.

«Your Highness doesn't like our food maybe? I see that she has scarce appetite today.» The Captain's first attack was thrown.

«Surely she must have exaggerated with her breakfast.» Luke tried to repair and continued addressing Jessa. «My sister always eats a lot in the morning.»

_There, you __shouldn't have said this!_ Leia thought while trying to grin and bear it.

«Really? But this morning she has eaten very little, Leia, is everything alright?» Jessa was worried at seeing her paling.

«Oh, nothing serious, everything's alright.» She answered, glaring at the Captain who, as she could see, was having no appetite problems at all.

«This morning I showed Leia every centimeter of our base.» Jessa started addressing Luke, with the purpose of changing the subject. «And we chatted a bit as well. It doesn't happen very often that I have female company, so I take advantage of it every time I can.»

«I understand, it mustn't be easy to live with so many men.» The reference was to one man in particular.

«How wonderful, a new friendship had blossomed today! Weird, I wouldn't have said that, when she's at the table Her Highness is always so quiet.» The pirate was preparing to attack again.

Even though she knew him well Jessa didn't expect such behavior from him, she turned to look at him quite perplexed and said: «Well, with all the chatting we had this morning it's normal that now she's taking a moment to breathe.»

«No. I think that Your Grace is embarrassed because she can't find the words to express her gratitude towards us, especially for the big contribution we will give in her researches. Luckily I understood her situation and I took the trouble to make everyone participate to her idea.» Han was having a lot of fun at provoking her in front of the whole table.

«It's not the words that are avoiding me.» Leia had raised her head again and was ready to accept the challenge. «But money. Unfortunately I know well that the services of Captain Solo are very expensive.»

The princess had hit home, the gaze of her enemy had become as dark as night, but was still far from giving up.

«Right, your splendid husband knows something about how much my services cost… or better, of how much it costs to get rid of them!»

Jessa stepped hard on his foot under the table, but it was too late, Leia wasn't going to take it again without reacting and now she got ready to answer the fire.

«You've got guts to complain! What happened? Have you already spent your money in drinking? Or at gambling? Or in prostitutes? I'm offering you a way to refill your cash, come on, tell me how much you want.»

Leia was scandalized, how dare he insinuate that Isolder had paid him to go away? He was the one who had claimed a reward! Of course it had gone like that, it must have been like that… or maybe not…

To be sincere the doubt had always remained in her.

The doubt disappeared the instant he looked in her eyes full of disgust and said: «I've never touched that money. For all I care it can rot in hell, along with the one who has offered it to me!»

_I know__._ Leia was upset by his words, but in the meantime it was like she had always known that, the truth was there under her eyes, but she had always avoided to see it.

But why hadn't he stuck up for his rights? Why had he left without fighting? Why disappear forever?

She felt her head spinning, she hoped that she was imagining it all, but unfortunately it wasn't like that. Of course this changed the cards on the table and she had to admit she had been wrong towards him, but this wasn't enough to completely rehabilitate him in her consideration.

«Uhm… don't worry, nobody will expect any money to collaborate, right?» Jessa tried again to calm everyone. «We're all willing to help you and we hope that our help will be useful for the cause.»

The commanders after having exchanged doubtful looks because of the new turn of events, nodded and everyone underlined the will to give all the requested information without any pretension of remuneration.

It was in the middle of that buzzing that the princess took the word again.

«Thank you for your help, and I would be very grateful if Captain Solo joined us in this mission.» Leia was using formal language again, but there was something very different in her voice, this time the words were coming from her heart and there wasn't any trace of anger in them.

Han took the blow, he hadn't expected such a reaction. He looked her in the eyes and saw regret for the just made discovery.

What had Isolder put in her head about the reward? Was it possible that she had believed that he had left for money? Surely that bastard had invented who knows what lies to cover with mud what remained of his reputation.

But he couldn't lower his guard, couldn't let her manipulate his feelings once again. He had to keep some distance from her without being moved for so little, after all that was the revenge he had dreamed about for all those years, only that now he didn't feel any satisfaction.

«You're wonderful when you sincerely express your thoughts!» He told her quietly.

«You obtained what you wanted, didn't you?» She replied, strongly resentful.

«Okay gentlemen.» The smuggler continued raising his voice so that everybody could hear. «I accept to take part in this mission, but only because the princess of Hapes herself has begged me to do it. I propose a toast of good luck for our quest!»

Everybody was happy to take part at the toast, only Han realized, smelling the wine, that he didn't want to drink…

Jessa saw his expression in front of the bottle of wine and burst out laughing, then looked at Leia and realized that the hand holding her glass was trembling. Even though both were showing indifference towards the other they were far from truly being like that and their continuous fights were a tangible proof.


	13. Chapter 13

**C****HAPTER 13**

Leia gave her brother freedom to decide the strategy to follow. She had far too many thoughts going through her mind and wished to remain alone for a bit, so she retired in her room while almost all the others were at the table. Even when she was exiting the hall with her back facing the table she could sense Han's gaze on her. She saw his perfidious smile and his mocking eyes like she had him in front of her.

As soon as the princess left the hall though that false smile faded away and those eyes darkened, the Captain had shown to everybody that he was the strongest and maybe now he had managed to make her truly hate him, but was it really what he wanted?

Luckily Luke and Jessa started to talk about the plan to find out who the instigators of the Hapan spies were, distracting him from dangerous thoughts. The doubt that somebody had acted to prevent their inconvenient relationship was becoming more and more insisting… but, if Leia really loved him like she had said, how could she have believed such lies?

No, she hadn't been deceived, she'd wanted to believe those lies. Her mind had established like that, for the sake of the New Republic, and so it had to be.

«I say we should start directly on Orron III since both the spies came from there, what do you say?» The Jedi launched his proposal.

«We don't have any other choice.» Han answered coming out of his thoughts.

«How many will we be? We have to value well the number of people because we don't know what is awaiting us.» Jessa considered.

«Yeah.» The pirate nodded «If we are too many, we could attract attention and if we are too few… Well, we'd better not think about that!»

«So, let's see what figures we may need, surely a good pilot…» Luke smiled at seeing his friend's pleased expression.

«… and a good technician» Jessa kept on saying.

«… and a good Jedi Knight» Han looked around for awhile and then added: «We don't have many alternatives here.»

«… and a good diplomat» Luke already knew what kind of reaction he had to expect.

«What?» Captain Solo almost fell from his chair. «Are you kidding? _Her_? No, no way!»

«Unfortunately I think it's inevitable.» He replied inflexible.

«But you talked so much about her safety, and now you want to bring her straight into the wolf's lair? No, that's not possible.»

«I must have her near if I want to protect her, somebody might take advantage from our distance and set a trap for her.»

Han considered that possibility, then snorting, gave up. «Alright. Just make sure she won't always be in my way!»

«I think we can exclude this possibility.» The Jedi knight was more than sure that Leia would have done everything she could to avoid him.

«Tell the truth boy, you're just afraid of unleashing her rage by excluding her from the mission, aren't you? The protection is only an excuse, I'm sure that she is the one eager to be at the centre of the danger… she's always been like that.»

Luke's smile was enough for him to have a confirm of the exactness of his theory.

_Of course, it's typical of the Skywalkers!_ Han added to himself, but he had to admit that after all his friend was right, it was better to remain all together and, most of all, it was better to avoid the rage of the princess!

They then decided that at least other thirty people were indispensable between technicians of various kinds and expert soldiers, so they spent the afternoon picking out who had to take part in the mission and studying a plan of departure. Then they all agreed to meet the next day.

xxx

That evening there was no official dinner, everyone had to think about preparing for the trip and there wasn't any time for celebrations. Leia was happy she didn't have to live through a new humiliation. She'd spent many hours reflecting on Han's words and still felt some pain because of the last thing he'd told her.

He'd doubted her sincerity, had wanted to make her appear like a toady in the eyes of the others, a bootlicker ready to do anything to obtain his support in the mission, but certainly that wasn't her intention. That inauspicious sentence had just been a discreet way to apologize to him, it wasn't his support she was begging for, but his forgiveness.

_Great. _She thought. _I came here full of convictions and in just two days they've already been shattered. I feel like an idiot, I accused him of being a mercenary. If only I had the strength to go deep down the issue with Isolder… But no, it was convenient that way for me, yes it was convenient for me to have a reason to hate him because…_

_Because you wouldn't have been able to leave him__._ She heard her conscience's tiny voice saying.

It was true, even if fairly Isolder was the best choice she had needed something more to suffocate the feelings she felt towards Han and had clung to that excuse with everything she had, but now she was paying the consequences.

And him? Had he really become the insensitive man he wanted to appear? Was his only purpose to humiliate and hurt her? Was revenge the only thing he was looking for?

Yes, she had made a mistake and had admitted that, but he wasn't free from mistakes either. If war really was what he wanted she wasn't going to spare him from reminding him all of them, why did she have to be the only one taking it?

She had offered him her hand and he had refused it. She loved the man he once had been, but it wasn't the one in front of her now. She had to resign to the idea that she had lost him eleven years before and she absolutely had to forget him.

xxx

The sun had only recently set when Leia heard someone knocking at her door.

«Excuse me for the late hour, but I wanted to show you something before we leave.» Jessa was looking around as if to make sure nobody was there.

«What is it about?» The princess asked, looking around suspiciously.

«Don't worry.» Jessa realized that her furtive behavior could have been mistaken. «It's not dangerous, I just wanted to make sure that nobody else is here.»

«Alright.» Leia relaxed. «Where do we have to go?»

«Come with me.»

Jessa climbed in a small ship and headed towards one of the moons orbiting around Urdur. They landed on a platform expressly dug in the stone and entered a big glass structure which represented the only building present on that satellite.

To tell the truth Leia didn't know what to expect. From the outside that huge dome didn't promise anything good, but once she entered she remained astonished by the enormous amount of plants and flowers on the inside.

«It's so beautiful here.» She exclaimed, enraptured. «All these must have required years of work and fatigue. The soil certainly isn't the ideal to build a greenhouse.»

The princess started wandering along the paths paved with flowers, every section enclosed the flora of a particular planet and some kinds were extremely rare and very expensive.

«In here there's a patrimony, it must have cost a lot to buy all these plants, and keeping them too.» She stated.

Jessa smiled while saying: «Well, illegal smuggling allows to save something.»

«Yes.» Like Leia had guessed, a big part of that paradise hadn't been bought regularly, but its fascination remained intact anyway. «Why have you brought me here?»

«Because it's relaxing, at least when the master isn't here.»

«Do we risk something if he finds us in here?» The princess had no clue as to whom the master could be.

«He probably wouldn't be too happy, anyway I'll take the responsibility since sooner or later, he will come to know. I think it's right that you see…»

Again Leia didn't exactly understand what her attendant was referring to, but followed her through the paths, which crossed like in a maze until they reached the heart of the structure. At that point everything became clear.

Even in darkness she could distinctly recognize the scent of the arallutes, a wild purple flower which came from her native planet. The panel they were covering was the biggest of the whole greenhouse and at the centre a sort of white marbled monument rose.

Jessa stopped to wait at the borders of the section while the princess walked down the paths of arallutes. She preferred to leave her alone a moment.

Leia slowly reached the monument, caressed with a hand the superior edge and in the half light she read the sign _'Chewbacca'_ on the top. She felt hot tears streaming down her face, while with her fingers she brushed the Wookie's mould carved in the marble.

She knelt and placed her head on the tomb as to feel the spirit enclosed in it. Closing her eyes she let herself be assailed by a sea of undertaken memories.

The first time she'd seen the big Wookiee she certainly hadn't been nice, she had called him a _'big walking carpet'_ and hadn't behaved better towards his human friend. But all too soon she'd changed her mind about him; the loyalty of that creature towards his friends was exemplar, in particular towards Han, with whom he had a perpetual debt. The ex imperial lieutenant had saved his life, but how many times had Chewie saved the Captain's life in return?

They had shared so many adventures…

Probably the gap left by his loss couldn't be filled. Chewie was like a brother to Han and now the only family he had ever had was gone forever.

_Oh Chewie, if only you were here__._ She thought, crying. _I'm sure you would have understood, in fact, you had understood everything from the beginning, you knew…_ She collapsed on the tomb without the courage to continue her thought, the scent of the flowers seemed to be wanting to enter in her soul.

But why had he wanted those flowers near Chewbacca's tomb? Why the arallutes?

She raised after some time and returned to Jessa's side, her eyes bright with tears but trying to keep composed.

«Thank you for bringing me here.»

«The centre of the greenhouse represents the heart of its master, what he has of dearest is there.»

Jessa avoided looking at her in the eyes in order not to embarrass her, but she understood how she was feeling and tried to give her some strength.

«Chewbacca…» Leia said in a whisper.

«And the arallutes...» Jessa continued for her. «They represent you.»

«Me? I don't think I'm part of his dearest things.» Once again, tears rolled down the princess's face.

«I think that if that were the case those flowers wouldn't be there. I've know Han since his adolescence, I remember how he was full of life and of himself even if he had lived a certainly not happy childhood and an existence spent on the razor's edge. When I saw him again eleven years ago it was like a dark shadow had taken possession of his soul, I've seen him throw himself in the most dangerous missions and I had the impression that he was just looking for a good excuse to get killed. With Chewbacca's death he touched the bottom, but in these last days something has changed, your presence here is good for him.»

«I don't see how.» Leia felt a great need to burst out into tears, but still she tried to retain herself.

«Well... First of all he's more crabby than usual.» Her blonde guide told a joke in order to dissolve the atmosphere a little bit. «And now he has another reason to stay alive.»

«Yes, now his purpose is to make me pay in every way! Well, if this is therapeutic for him, it isn't the same for me.» The princess smiled faintly.

«I can imagine! Unfortunately I know well that he doesn't have filters in expressing what goes through his mind, and his wounded pride contributes in further magnifying the thing. But you must understand him...» Jessa looked at her from under her lashes while she sent a bait.

«I must understand him? And I should stay quiet and take all the mean things he tells me? And with what result? Today I've tried to be kind to him and I heard him call me a bootlicker! I won't try to apologize to him anymore.» While saying this the princess grew upset, and the more she got heated, the more she let interesting details slip from her mouth, at least for the ears of her intent interlocutor.

«Apologize to him? And for what?» She asked pretending naivety.

«It's a long story.» Leia closed the argument. «And I'd like to avoid telling it. In fact, I guess that he has already told you all the details so it's useless to talk about it.»

«I know his point of view, but not yours, and now that I have the possibility I'm trying to form a more complete opinion of what has happened, trying to be as neutral as possible. A quite simple thing for me, since I'm not an interested side.»

«Ah...» The princess couldn't retain the curiosity for that last sentence. «So Han is not part of your interests?»

Jessa burst out laughing while answering: «No, Han is a dear friend of mine, but my interest ends there. May the Force help the woman who has as a principal interest a guy like him, an entire existence wouldn't be enough to sort that out!»

«Yes...» Leia answered, well knowing who was the woman she was referring to.

«Now it's better if we go back. The master could drop by here before leaving tomorrow and I really wouldn't want to meet him now.»

«Yes, you're right.» Leia agreed following her with rapid steps.

After all she was happy to have visited that place and to have touched in that brand new way the _heart_ of Han. Jessa was a clever and sharp woman. It was nice to confide with her, even if she wasn't ready to tell her everything yet and, to tell the truth, she wasn't ready to tell certain things even to her own self.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

The following day the base of Urdur was in great ferment. Technicians and laborers hurried to finish the last preparations for the mission. Jessa coordinated the works while Han and Luke trained the pilots who were going to follow them at a distance, ready to intervene at an agreed signal. Leia tried to be useful, but realized that she was just a hindrance to the operations, and she felt lost in all that bustle of people.

She took a step back and let a very tall man who seemed to be in a lot of hurry pass, but by doing so she was almost run over by the cart of a mechanical droid. Naturally the scene didn't escape Han's look, who seemed to have a keen eye for always catching her in the less appropriate moments.

Actually his gaze never left her, but he was good at hiding that weakness of his. He gave her one of his best smiles, but her only answer was to turn her back on him with carelessness and head towards her ship. There, at least, she surely wasn't going to be a hindrance to anybody. While she was going away though she had the distinct impression that she had attracted his attention even more, so she whirled around and managed to catch him while he was still fixed on watching her _royal _backside. The Captain abruptly averted his gaze and hurried to grab the first unlucky pilot who was passing near him, showing him a bundle of papers without even having the faintest idea of what they were about.

Leia disappeared in the Hapan ship smiling to herself, satisfied, with the knowledge of having finally scored the first point in her favor.

After a while Luke joined her in the flight deck. In the meantime all the clerks had cleared the area and the big hangar doors were about to open.

«Everything's ready for the departure, Squad 1, can you hear me?" He asked in a firm tone.

«Squad 1 ready».

«Squad 2, are we there yet?» The Jedi Knight continued the roll.

«Squad 2 everything's alright».

«Squad 3?»

«Squad 3 ready to take off».

«Perfect, Millenium Falcon? You're the only one missing!»

Leia looked at him surprised. She hadn't seen the Falcon in the base's hangar.

«The Millennium Falcon is ready to get into trouble, as usual kid!».

«My God, don't tell me that that huge bean is the Falcon!» The princess couldn't believe such a transformation.

Of course she had never thought that the Falcon was a particularly fascinating ship, the best compliment she had paid it was _"old wreck"_. But now, with that totally modified body and with that brownish color it really seemed a big bean.

«Don't worry» Luke reassured her. «It's just a cover so he won't attract the imperials' gaze, you know well that that ship and its owner are filed in detail in their archives. The inside has remained unchanged though. I visited it yesterday evening while you were in your room. You can't even imagine how many memories that old piece of scrap iron has reminded me of!»

Leia sighed. She too had many memories bounded to that ship, in particular to the hold and that damn valve they had to solder.

xxx

Orron III was a very charming planet. The closer they got to the ground the more they were able to make out the outlines of hills and emerald green fields, spaced by the blue of the crystalline oceans and the white of the candid clouds that levitated lightly in the planet's atmosphere. Rarely Leia saw such beauty. Not even in the kingdom of Hapes, famous for its resources, had she admired anything like this.

Once the spaceport came into the sight, Luke and Han started the landing maneuvers while the remaining squads of pilots kept themselves just outside Orron III's atmosphere, ready to intervene in case of danger.

When Leia got down from the ship she remained dazzled by the reflection of the Wiji Ocean's waters, on which the main part of the spaceport had been built. That scenery reminded her of her birth planet, Alderaan, but she had a feeling that such beauty obviously disguised a dark side, or else the Empire would have never cared about it.

«There's nothing to say, Orron III is a wonderful planet, don't you think so?» Jessa reached her, catching her lost in her thoughts.

«Yes, it's really a patch of Heaven. Pity the imperials have decided to ruin it.» The princess answered with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

«Now we'll make sure to find out why.» Luke interjected, joining the two women.

Captain Solo had momentarily remained behind to give some orders to the rest of the group, or rather all those technicians and various specialists who had the task of following them in the mission.

«Are you sure it was a good idea to use your horrible Hapan ship? Apparently, it seems that it's already caught someone's attention.» Said Han, coming near the Jedi Knight and pointing with his gaze to a group of sinister individuals, who were animatedly discussing something while sending glances towards the ship.

Leia was about to interject pointing out the fact that the '_horrible Hapan ship_' was much better than his flying bean, but restrained herself in order to avoid beginning the mission with an argument. Offending the Falcon was worse than offending the owner directly.

«Don't worry, if those ugly guys are henchmen of the Empire they will never have the guts to act against some Hapans… if our theory is correct of course.»

«If you say so… I don't like them at all!» Luke's words hadn't convinced the pirate, and Leia barely held back a smile, recognizing the infamous mistrust of captain Solo.

«Come on let's go! Don't think about those fools anymore, you must lead us to the place where Chewbacca has been killed, we must start from there.»

«Of course. Let's go!»

The muscles of Han's face stiffened immediately and the princess hurried to make the smile she had on her lips disappear, preferring to turn the other way rather than seeing the pain rising in his eyes.

Once out of the spaceport the group got on the passengers' transport vehicles, arranged for the internal movements through the planet. Han gave the driver some instructions in order to get in front of the Experimental Laboratory of Botanic where they got off, cautiously looking around.

«If we went in all together we would raise too many suspects. Ten people interested in some suyo seeds are a bit too many, don't you think?» The smuggler observed.

«You're right.» Luke answered. «It's better if we go in separately, a group of us will deal with the suyo seeds while the others will give a look around asking information to the staff about anything you want, the important thing is to appear confident».

Everybody nodded forming three different groups. The first to enter were Luke, Han and Doctor Tyman, a botanic expert, and headed immediately towards the greenhouses were the suyo plants and their precious seeds were kept. In the second group were Leia, Jessa and Doctor Zives, a student of chemistry and physics, while in the third group there were captain Jaxo with the rest of the members.

While Han pretended a negotiation for the purchase of a few grains of suyo seeds, Luke tried to enforce his senses as much as possible in order to search some clues and Doctor Tyman did his best in examining every plant that passed under his nose, hoping to find something out of order.

Suddenly the Jedi Knight felt negative vibrations near a steel clad door with strange symbols imprinted on the borders, so he asked a sale clerk droid some information.

The droid signaled that he didn't understand and turned on his directional wheels in order to move quickly towards the other customers. At that point Luke went near the door and placed a hand on it, drawing the attention of the man who was dealing with Han.

«Excuse me Sir, but it's forbidden to go in there».

«Oh pardon me, I didn't want to… but what do you keep in there?» The Jedi Knight cast a glance towards Han and the two immediately understood each other.

«In there are being carried out some experiments on the curative properties of the bark of baki, but because of the high temperatures we use to pulverize them the access is forbidden to visitors since it could be dangerous.» The man explained.

«But the acids contained in the bark of bakis might be carcinogenic if pulverized, how can such a substance have curative effects?» Doctor Tyman intervened.

«I'm just a sales clerk so I can't explain anything more, I'm sorry.» The man ended the discussion, trying to bring their attention back on the suyo seeds.

«There's something that doesn't convince me.» Luke whispered. «Doctor, if we managed to go in there do you think you would be able to understand what's going on?»

«I don't know, I fear that it isn't just something related with plants. Probably Doctor Zives might be of help.» The old man answered thoughtfully.

«Okay, I'll put an end to the negotiation and go look for Doctor Zives, but we must find a way to enter that room without being discovered.» Han observed.

«You try to keep that guy occupied as much as you can and make Doctor Zives come here, I'll deal with the rest.» Luke already had a plan brewing in his mind.

Captain Solo caught a glimpse of the chemist in the hall predisposed for the waiting of the merchandise's delivery together with Leia and Jessa, so an idea came to his mind.

«Now that we've reached an agreement on the price, can you gift wrap the seeds for me? It would be very nice of you…» He said to the sales clerk with nonchalance.

The man was a bit surprised by the strange request, but in order not to lose a client he hurried to say: «But of course sir, please wait in the room right there».

«Thank you very much, you don't know what a favor you're doing me.» The pirate answered with a bright smile, always enthusiastic when he managed to trick people.

This said he headed towards the waiting room where he made a sign for Doctor Zives to join Luke and Doctor Tyman, then he took his place next to Jessa and Leia.

The princess was there, close, just two seats away from him but they had to pretend they were strangers, so at the beginning they didn't say a word. They had the suspicion there were some hidden microphones or cameras, thus it was better to be prudent.

Jessa felt like she was imprisoned between two fires and in that moment would have preferred to be light years away from there. Han had started fiddling with the steams of the chair, while Leia kept drumming her fingers on the windowsill near her.

A few moments later a clerk entered and gave a rowi plant to the princess, then asked the two women: «Do the ladies need anything else?»

«No, thanks. We're waiting for our uncle who is lingering on observing the last novelties… and they complain about women!» Jessa smiled and exchanged a knowing glance with Leia. The boy took his leave and left the waiting room.

Silence again, tension again, until captain Solo decided to speak. «My lady excuse my frankness, but that plant is emitting a horrible smell, how can you keep it so near?»

The princess nervously smiled, while Jessa looked at him astonished.

«There are things that annoy me more than smell. Anyway I like this flower because it's particular.» She curtly replied.

«Goodness,» Han smirked. «It's clear that lately you've visited too many greenhouses and have been upset by them!» This said he got up and went out on the panoramic balcony, while the two women remained to look each other surprised for a few moments.

«I swear to you I didn't tell him anything about yesterday evening. He must have found out by himself.» Jessa tried to apologize.

«Don't worry, I know it's not your fault.» Leia reassured her while she too headed towards the balcony, deciding to face the captain openly.

She was surprised to find him fixing an indistinct point between the warehouses where agricultural products were worked. He was clinging to the railing and his knuckles were white due to the strong grip, his brow was covered with sweat and his gaze far away, lost somewhere.

She immediately understood that it must have been something linked to Chewbacca and regretted to have followed him on the balcony with warlike purposes. Maybe it would have been better to leave him alone, but by then she was already there.

«What I saw last night was really beautiful.» She started, uncertain, stepping a bit closer to him, but keeping some distance nonetheless.

«I'm glad.» This was the only answer he managed to give her, avoiding her gaze.

«You miss him very much, don't you?» She murmured, hesitating. «When I saw his tomb last night I realized that he has left a huge emptiness in our lives.»

At those words the grip of the Captain on the railing loosened and his gaze slowly moved towards her, cold like a storm on Hot.

«Yes, I miss him very much, he was my best friend. But I rather lose friends in this way than in others, death at least allows me to accept it!» The hint at her was clear.

«Of course, it's what I've always thought too!» With him nice behavior had a short life.

«Yes, but you didn't take a long time to forget.» His eyes were grey like the clouds full of rain before a thunderstorm, some sinister silver reflection went through them while he gazed at her, and his hands returned to gripping the railing like he wanted to break it.

«Do you think it has been easy for me? You would have preferred to see me dead? Is this what you're telling me? Well, excuse me if I still exist!» The princess had completely abandoned the false countenance barely kept until that moment to openly face him, in a challenging tone.

«No, I would never want to see you dead… never.» He closed his eyes and turned abruptly, his breathing was labored and it seemed to him that he was suffocating.

«Then you want to erase everything? You'd rather pretend that nothing has ever happened?» She urged him.

«If I could just…» He sighed. «If I could I'd like to go back in time until the meeting with Obi Wan in order to say no to his request of help. Maybe now I would be a happier man.» He answered her in a tone full of regret.

«Or maybe you would already be dead.» She corrected him. She couldn't stand to hear him say such things, but had to admit that sometimes she'd had the same thought.

«Probably, but always better than how I feel now.» He said shrugging.

She couldn't believe those words, had he really reached that point or was it just a way to make her feel guilty?

«Just tell me something, if your purpose is to forget everything about us why did you fill that place with arallutes? I don't understand!»

Han turned again to give her a gloomy look, but the princess wasn't afraid of those eyes, it was the emptiness he had inside which scared her the most.

«The wise man teaches us to make a treasure of our past experiences» He started. «This is the purpose of the arallutes. Every time I wake up next to a woman I leave a flower on her pillow so that I will remember not to fall in love with her. Then I silently go away and disappear from her life forever. What do you say? Have I learned my lesson well enough?» He asked her with a bitter smile.

That sentence reached straight at her heart like a dagger stuck in her chest, undoubtedly the captain knew exactly where to hit and where he could do the most damage. She hated him, she couldn't forgive him after this, but a part of her felt guilty for having created the monster she now had in front of her.

«No Han.» She murmured clenching her teeth, forcefully holding her tears back. «You haven't understood anything! You've always just been able to say goodbye, and sometimes not even that!» She stared at him for a moment with eyes full of rage and resentment, then, she quickly turned, reentered the waiting room, grabbed the plant and told Jessa:

«We'd better get going, we'll pass later to pick up uncle.» She said almost in a whisper.

Jessa hurried after her, but judging Leia's pale and sad face she couldn't foresee anything good so it didn't seem opportune to ask her questions. While they were going out though she turned for a moment towards Han and saw his eyes reflecting like a mirror the same desperation painted on the princess' features and staring powerless at her quickly retreating figure. She understood the reasons of both of them, but unfortunately her attempts to fix things weren't bearing any positive results, in fact, she feared they would soon destroy each other.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

At the agreed time they all met at the gathering point. Luke had immediately noticed Leia's tendency to distance herself from the others and sensed that something was wrong. Later his suspicions were confirmed when he saw Han do the same exact thing but in the opposite direction.

He approached her cautiously and let her be the first to speak.

«Did you find any clues?» She asked, continuing to look at the surrounding landscape.

«Yes, as I was explaining to the others, they agree that in there they're making a new type of bacterium from the baki plants' bark and with a particular process of molecular fusion.»

«A bacterium? Is that how they want to destroy the New Republic?» Leia turned to look at him, perplexed.

«I don't know if the intention is to hit the New Republic, for now their target is you… they're examining your DNA and are creating a bacterium specifically for you, to kill you, but in a clean and unsuspectable way. This substance, once it gets in the blood, leaves no trace and it's impossible to understand the symptoms of the infection, your death would seem a tragic fatality…fortunately they haven't found a way to make the bacterium invulnerable.»

Luke's expression was grave, he didn't want to make the situation even worse, but he had to inform her about the dangers she was in.

«Great», she tried to lighten the mood, «they found another way to kill me! These imperials really have a lot of inventiveness!», she exclaimed with sarcasm.

«Don't worry, I won't let them implement their plans.» He put his hand on her shoulder to encourage her. «We are all here to stop them from hurting you, including Captain Solo», he told her confidently.

At those words the princess turned and gave her full attention to her brother.

«Oh, he's doing it on his own, the imperials are a joke in comparison!» She said smiling nervously.

«What happened?» Luke got closer.

«Nothing. We just argued for the umpteenth time», she cut short.

«But you're upset…» the Jedi knight looked at her perplexed.

«No, I'm not upset… It's just that… Oh, drop it, I don't even know how to explain it.» Leia shook her head, confused. She felt a big burden on her heart, but she didn't know how to get rid of it.

«Try, come on, tell me what's wrong.» He told her sweetly, taking her hand with his to encourage her to open up.

«Well, you see...», she took a deep breath before going on, «it's just that he has the extraordinary ability to make me feel awful, every time I try to explain myself to him he makes me pass for guilty of who knows which injustice towards him. The man over there isn't the real Han, or at least he isn't the one I met many years ago.» She glanced toward the other side of the group to make sure the person in question was still as far as possible from them.

«Do you remember him?» she continued, «he was full of life, of hope, of fighting spirit… full of himself.» She paused a moment glancing again at the man who now seemed such a distant stranger. «Look at him now, he's just a shadow of who he used to be and what's even worse is that the reason of his ruin is me. Yes Luke, the more I talk to him and the more I realize that he never understood the reasons of my choice, the only important thing to him is that I left him…he doesn't know how difficult it's been for me too, and yet I've expressed my feelings to him more than once…»

The Jedi knight took her other hand as well and looked at her straight in those beautiful and tormented eyes.

«Hey, listen to me, Han has never been an easy person to handle but he's always had a big heart and I'm sure that hasn't changed. Sorrows have surely scarred him deeply, you and Chewie were the two most important people of his life and it must have been hard to lose you both, but give him some time. I know that with words he can hurt worse than when he's holding a blaster, but look at the evidence… he's helping us nonetheless. Since I told him the Queen's plans against you he hasn't lost sight of you one second and… I bet right now he's extremely jealous of me because I'm holding your hands and I'm here next to you.» He looked at her and her lips finally stretched into a smile.

«He knows very well that you're my brother.»

«Yes but it hasn't always been like this…», he answered with conviction. «And anyway, you've always preferred him.»

Luke let go of her hands and pretended to be hurt.

«That's not true, I was very undecided and the fact that I discovered I had a twin made everything much easier», she replied.

But he shook his head, skeptical.

«Oh you were undecided? Lando told me that on Bespin you weren't undecided at all, yet you still didn't know about our family ties. Tell me something: on Hot it was impossible to keep you close for more than five minutes without you two fighting, after Bespin it was impossible to keep you distant for more than five minutes…what happened during that trip?» He asked her explicitly.

«Luke stop it.» She had become redder than the melted bark of the baki. «What happened is my own business!» She felt uncomfortable under her brother's inquiring gaze.

«Haha, as I thought…» he nodded seeing her blush harder.

«Luke!» She exclaimed angrily.

«So that's why asteroids bother you so much…» he sniggered.

«Jedi Knight! It's time you used your powers for something more useful. Don't you have to finish explaining to the others your discoveries at the lab? Go! Go tell them, it's best for everyone!» She urged him firmly.

Luke left, amused, while she shook her head, but a smile was stamped on her lips and that was the only thing he really cared about.

xxx

While he discussed with Jaxo and Jessa about the strange experiments of the lab, Captain Solo didn't lose sight of the two figures that were chatting aside, just out of his earshot. He actually limited himself to answer if he was spoken to directly, but his attention was totally concentrated elsewhere. After the last argument they had on the lab's terrace, Leia hadn't talked to him once and was avoiding him carefully, but how could he blame her?

He had remained on that terrace a lot to think and had prayed to his friend Chewie's spirit, calling for help to solve the desperate situation.

That woman was driving him nuts.

He had fully realized this during their last argument. He had told her some horrible things he was ashamed of now, but those words had been dictated by anger, more towards himself than towards her actually. Yes, that was the truth.

In the waiting room he hadn't been able to stop himself from informing her that he knew of her visit to the moon of Stabiax, he was there when the princess and Jessa had arrived. He had secretly followed the two women along the paths of the greenhouse, he had listened to their conversations and was just a few meters away when Leia had neared Chewie's tomb.

And right there, while she was crying with her head lowered on the tombstone he had felt the strong urge to hold her in his arms and comfort her as he used to do once. As he held her tight to his chest he would have told her that the Wookiee's spirit would continue to watch over them and that he would have been glad to see them together again; he would have made her understand how much he had missed her and just how desperate his need of her still was.

Because since he had left and had disappeared from her life, he hadn't had peace. Because even though he had tried a thousand ways to forget her the thought of her gave him no respite. Because he went mad with jealousy knowing she was in the arms of another man and he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she had been able to find happiness elsewhere.

He had spent the whole night imagining this scene, wondering how she would have reacted… would she have accepted gladly his confession or would she have left upset?

Anyway things wouldn't have been better in any case. She was married to another and the Galaxy's destiny burdened on her shoulders, there wasn't time for them anymore, he had to get over it once and for all.

Yet she had asked his forgiveness, in the end she had admitted it to Jessa. A part of him kept clinging to anything to not let her go, to not give up to the evidence of facts, and this was what angered him the most. Unfortunately her closeness didn't make it any easier to control the situation; it was easy to pretend to be tough while she wasn't there, but since she had landed on Urdur everything had become extremely complicated.

He had to keep up the game he had played for all those years, he had to keep her distant to avoid being irremediably hurt again, he had to prove the others and himself that he hated her for being the main cause of his misery.

That's why he had told her of the flowers.

In those hours he had seriously thought of banging his head repeatedly against a wall. Why had he told her such a thing?

Maybe because a moment before he had been about to give in to the temptation of cupping her face with his hands and prove her everything he still felt for her?

Yes, this was what he couldn't forgive himself for: that he was still irremediably attracted by her.

What was he supposed to do now? Apologize or lose her forever? His head was exploding and the discussions between Jessa and Jaxo weren't interesting enough to distract him from his thoughts.

On the other hand the sight of the two figures holding hands had been able to achieve the goal.

He wondered what Luke was telling her, her expression seemed more relaxed… now as the Jedi knight was leaving he thought she was smiling and her cheeks were more colored than usual.

When their eyes met for a moment he thought he would have given anything to be the source of that smile, but then he lowered his gaze and tried to remember the last question Jaxo had asked him, obviously with no success.

Leia had followed the scene, surprised to observe that Luke was right. Captain Solo was keeping her within eye range and… yes, he was jealous. Nodding, she looked for Luke within crowd and when he saw her he winked at her.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16 **

«Hey captain, you're quite absent in these days, too many thoughts running through your head?» Once Jaxo went away, Jessa addressed Captain Solo in a knowing way.

«No, it's just that you women never give me a moment of peace.» He answered her a bit annoyed.

«Are you angry with me because I brought her on Moon Stabiax?» Jessa didn't like to beat around the bush, when she could she preferred to be straight with people and get immediately to the point.

«Well, if you had asked me about that…»

«You would have answered no. And you would have made a mistake.» She declared, sure of her opinion.

«Yes that's true» Han admitted. «I would have probably answered no, but why did you decide to take her there anyway?» He asked her harshly.

«Because she loved Chewie as much as you did, and also to make her understand how much you're still thinking about her.» She simply answered.

«Seriously, on which side are you?» He burst out, touched on a raw nerve.

«On yours obviously.» Jessa put her hands on her hips to give more weight to her words.

«Is that so? And how did this help me? You've practically made her understand that for eleven years I've tried to get rid of her without managing to do so! This doesn't seem a great move to me!» He exclaimed in an exasperated tone.

«You were there when the two of us arrived, weren't you?» She inquired.

«Yes, why does it matter?» Actually he already knew where she wanted to bring the chat.

«And you heard everything?» Jessa continued.

«Yes.» Once again he was forced to admit his actions.

«And you still haven't understood?» She said in an exasperated way. «A doubt is in her mind. She'd wanted to apologize to you when we were having lunch, but you, obviously, had to throw everything away. And you did the same thing today. The visit at the green house of Stabiax made her more sensitive towards you and you've upset her. What did you tell her on that balcony?»

Jessa was right, but he'd already spent the last hours calling himself an idiot and didn't want to keep doing that the whole day.

«I was a bit harsh towards her and said some things I didn't mean to say.» The pirate lowered his gaze.

«Alright. I know that you're not very good at controlling yourself, but don't give up.» She murmured smiling to him gently.

He looked at her questioningly, while she gave him a friendly pat on his back and turned towards the others who in the meantime had approached them.

xxx

Luke had taken the lead of the operation, but preferred to hear the opinion of his old friend before proceeding.

«Han, I thought that it will be better if we organize some teams in order to keep an eye on the activity in the laboratory and to try to understand who the financers of the project are, what do you say?»

«You're the mind, kid.» He answered smiling.

«I think I've already heard this sentence somewhere.» The Jedi Knight smiled, but stopped abruptly when he saw the flashing signal of the video communications coming from his ship.

Almost at the same moment the signal of Captain Solo started to flash and the two just looked at each other for a few moments, astonished.

«It must be a message from our external patrols.» Han was afraid someone had already detected them.

«It might be, go and check. I'll finish organizing the others, okay?» Luke gave him the pass so that he could enter his ship and returned to the centre of the group in order to finish preparing the details of the plan.

Captain Solo went away with long steps towards the docking where they had left their ships and, once he got there, he chose to go on the Hapan ship first, because it was the nearest and probably the message was going to be the same for both of them.

After he'd mounted on it thanks to Luke's pass, he headed towards the cockpit looking around himself with disgust: ever since he was a kid the Hapan style has never been of his liking.

The keys to activate the video communicator were well hidden inside of the commanding bridge and it wasn't an easy task to find them. Surely the engineers who had projected that wreck would have had more success in the agricultural field, the captain thought when he started to see some images on the screen.

«Master Luke? Hey, is someone there? Master Luke can you hear me?».

Finally the image became sharp, nevertheless even without the screen Han would have recognized without much difficulty the bleating voice of D-3BO.

«Hey goldenrod! How's it going?».

«Goldenrod? Oh, but you are Captain Solo! Forgive me, but my optic sensors hadn't recognized you with the beard. It's a pleasure to see you again… eh... oh… one moment please...»

The droid had been grabbed by two hands and roughly pushed away, a new figure taking his place and, unfortunately for the pirate, it wasn't equally pleasurable to see him again.

«Captain Solo, what a surprise to see you again. Well, I see that in the end they've found you.» Isolder's voice revealed all his disappointment.

«Yeah, the surprise is all mine.» Han answered, thinking that he would have preferred to end up dipped in the bantha's guano rather than finding himself in front of the prince of Hapes.

«I'd like to speak to my wife, if she's not busy doing something else already.» His interlocutor told him with a vaguely allusive air.

The smuggler immediately understood what he was referring to, and the situation was indeed a bit ambiguous: he was on Leia's ship, he had the pass and took the freedom to answer to the communications, while she hadn't shown herself, so it was normal for Isolder to have some suspicions, especially knowing the story there had been between the two of them.

«The princess is with her brother, I'll tell her as soon as possible your wish to speak with her.» Han answered shortly, with a dry tone, avoiding to betray any emotion.

«Thank you, it's very nice of you Captain. Goodbye.» The other replied in an equally distant and harsh tone.

This said, the screen turned off and Han remained speechless for several seconds reflecting on the words of the prince.

"_In the end they found you."_

_What does this mean? Is it possible that Luke and Leia had told Isolder that they were looking for me? Of course! They couldn't tell him that they were investigating his mother! But why did she decide to take part to the mission too if she was certain to meet me? This means that, after all, she wanted to see me again, after so much time... But why tell Isolder? What pushed her to do such a thing?_

A thousand questions were running in his mind without finding a precise answer, so he ran towards the Falcon in order to listen to the communication for him. He had to think about the most important things first, but one day he would have to come to terms with that last riddle as well.

xxx

When Han returned to his crew he tried to assume a controlled and peaceful appearance, but the idea of having to face the princess and, most of all, to tell her a message from her husband terrified him.

«So? What news is there?» Luke interrupted the flow of his thoughts while he was still thinking about finding a painless way to achieve his task.

«Teams 3 and 4 have seen a big imperial cargo, it should be here in a few hours.» He told him in a practical tone.

«The imperials are banned from this planet, they cannot afford to make a cargo land in this space port.»

The princess and Jessa had come nearer to listen the last information coming from their patrol teams.

«The cargo could contain small ships, surely those would attract less attention and they would be harder to check.» Han commented.

«Yes, but what do they have that's so big that to transport they need a cargo? All that stuff will never fit in the laboratory.» Jessa intervened.

«Not if it gets burned.» Leia corrected her.

«Burned?» Jessa still wasn't understanding.

«Baki bark.» Han explained.

For a moment his eyes met those of the princess. That had been the easiest part to refer, now he had to find the words to communicate her the rest.

Finally the captain had an idea, and addressed Luke. «I'll think about organizing the surveillance's groups for tonight, you and Your Highness,» he said sending her a rapid glance, still finding it difficult to call her by her name, «get back to the ship and rest, we'll take turns.»

Hopefully that way they would notice the message of Isolder by themselves, or at least he'd have the time to inform Luke, instead of Leia directly.

«Okay, as you prefer. I'll take the chance to study a possible antidote with Dr. Zives and Dr. Tyman» Luke said. Then, addressing his sister he continued: «It's better if you don't expose yourself too much for now, rest a little bit.» He told her in a caring tone.

But the princess wasn't convinced, there was something weird in the behaviour of Captain Solo and she was sure that he was hiding something.

«Of course, I'll rest peacefully thinking about how many imperials are losing their sleep because of me, it flatters me the fact that they always reserve me special treatments, but I don't mean to stand aside. I'll do my turn with you, better, if it's alright for you, I'll start.» She replied with a firm and resolute tone.

Before Luke could even object Han did. «No!»

Then, realizing his excessive outburst, he continued: «Your Highness must rest… and… it's better if she gets rid of the smell of the rowi plant she bought.» The captain cursed himself for the horrible excuse.

Luke and Jessa looked at him astonished while Leia, who had purposely tested him, was even more suspicious.

«Can I know what's going on? Is it about something you don't want to say in my presence? I'm in the mission too and, since I'm the one who's risking the most, I'd like not to be kept in the dark about anything.» Her scrutinizing eyes seemed to be baring his soul.

«No, it's not what you think! I'm not hiding anything from you, it's just that…» The smuggler was visibly embarrassed and the thing not only made her more curious but the other interlocutors as well.

«What Han? Why do I have to get rapidly back on the ship? What's the problem?».

She was able to pronounce his name like nobody else in the universe, in such a sweet way even when she had a menacing tone like now. He had no choice, he had to tell her.

«There's a message...» He swallowed before continuing. «From your husband. He wishes to urgently speak to you».

A few seconds were needed before Leia could digest his last words. She hoped it was just a stupid joke, but his look was the incontestable proof that he wasn't lying.

_My God! Isolder looks for me and finds Han on the other end of the video__ communicator... Han is convinced to enter in communication with the external teams and instead he finds himself facing Isolder… Good Heavens! It's the end!_

She'd remained with her mouth wide open and had blushed visibly as she thought about all the possible reactions of the two subjects. Han, instead, was trying to find the words to apologize for the unlucky combo of fate, even if he didn't have any fault.

This time even Leia swallowed before talking, her gaze never leaving his. «Ah, well… If that's the case I'll go answer him.» She murmured with a deeply embarrassed expression painted on her face.

The princess took a few steps to leave, but before turning she thanked the captain for informing her. Behind that "_thank you_" there were a lot of unsaid words, an entire universe of emotions, sensations and hidden feelings, but with a simple look they had told everything to each other.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: ****Hi everyone! A short note for a few reviewers in particular: I ask you to stop flaming and to stop leaving reviews that do not help me at all to better my writing. If you don't like a character, you are very free to say so, but please tone down.**

**About the others, constructive criticism is always more than welcome and in any case thanks to all of you for your reviews, you really make my day and I'm glad you like my fanfic!**

**Now, on with the next chapter!**

**CHAPTER 17**

Leia's hands were trembling as she looked for the keys that activated the video communicator, but when the screen turned on her face didn't show any emotion.

D-3BO appeared in front of the screen assailing her with countless greeting forms, but the princess wasn't in the mood of chatting.

«D-3BO, let me speak to Isolder.» She said curtly.

The droid was interrupted in the middle of its sentence, but anyway hurried to say: «Immediately princess.»

Apparently his sensors had felt the tension in the air.

After a few seconds the prince appeared on the screen.

«Good morning my dear, how are you?» Isolder kindly asked her. «Oh, I'm sorry, here on Hapes we're already in the middle of the day, but there on Orron III it should be almost dark.» His tone at the moment was nice and friendly.

«Good evening my dear, actually the sun has already set here.» She answered with the same courtesy, not surprised at all by the fact that he knew where she was.

«I saw that your research has been successful, will you be back here in your kingdom tomorrow?» His tone hadn't changed, but his gaze darkened.

«I've completed just a part of my mission, and I won't be back until I've finished it.» She answered him with utter calmness.

«Damn it Leia!» The prince couldn't restrain himself anymore and threw a punch at the screen, which blackened for a few seconds. «You've found what you were looking for, right? What else do you need? I'm doing everything to keep secret this foolishness of yours, but too many rumors are already circulating…» He seemed more annoyed by that choice, which he deemed stupid and ridiculous, than worried about the distance of his wife.

«This is not a madness of mine and you don't have to worry about what some gossipy politician who has nothing better to do tells you!» Leia tried to calm him, but her husband was of an utterly different opinion.

«It isn't just about some gossipy politician, my mother is starting to become suspicious.» He confessed with a thoughtful tone.

«I'm starting to be suspicious about many things too.» His mother was the _last _thing she wanted to talk about now.

«Alright.» Isolder inhaled deeply. «You don't want to talk about this, so what shall we do? Shall we stay here looking each other in the face and kidding the other, pretending nothing has happened?»

Sometimes Leia had the very unroyal power to make him feel like nothing.

«I don't know, you called me.» The princess didn't want to drop it.

«Alright.» Isolder repeated. «Let's pretend nothing has happened then, how's the trip been?» He asked, feigning a self control he had lost a while ago.

«Good.» Leia was annoyed by this stupid game.

«Did you receive a warm greeting on Urdur?» He urged her.

«If you're talking about Captain Solo, no.» The game was already over.

«But why? After all these years without seeing you? I thought you two had so much to catch up with and tell each other.» His hint was not hidden at all, like his expression of open disapproval.

«We already told each other all that really matters a long time ago.» The princess got to the point.

«So he's not happy to see you? Weird, he had such nice ways with me. It was great to find him on the video communicator of your personal ship!» He commented with a sarcastic tone.

«Luke gave him the pass to enter it and the permission to listen to the communications. I think the pleasure was mutual.» She said with an annoyed tone, trying to give him a justification.

«You know, I found him a little bit aged. What do you say?»

«I haven't paid attention to his looks.» For the first time Leia was forced to lie.

«But you must've thought something when you saw him again.»

«I didn't think anything. Will this interrogation last much longer?» She was exasperated.

«Oh nothing? You didn't talk at all, you didn't think anything, then you're not doing anything at all there, or am I wrong?» Isolder kept being obsessive and pushy. «Tell me Leia, what mistakes did I make with you?»

«I didn't say you were the one who's made mistakes.» As angry as she was with him now, she couldn't lay all the blame on him.

«And nor did you. You've made the best choice for your people and I helped you realize it.»

«If by helping me you mean getting rid of an inconvenient person yes, of course you've helped me.» He had taken a dangerous path.

«He would have left all the same, accept it.» He said harshly, throwing the truth in her face.

«Maybe, but it would have been different! Why did you offer him a reward to go away? Why didn't you tell me that he'd never taken the money? You were the one offering it to him and not him the one who asked for it. This is very different from what you've always told me!» Now Leia had lost the control over her emotions, raising the tone of her voice.

«I didn't…» Isolder stopped, knowing it was useless to keep on denying. «Good thing you hadn't talked about anything!» He burst out, feeling like a fool.

«Well, since you've started this it seemed right for me to tell you. It was great for me too to discover the fact that my husband has used money to conquer my hand, in front of a table full of fine people, especially after I had stood up for you so fervently! I don't think I've ever felt more ashamed in my whole life!» She exclaimed feeling uncontrolled anger and disappointment mounting inside of her.

«It's difficult for me to believe this. Captain Solo has never been a master of bon ton! And anyway, do you think that I'm not feeling ashamed towards you now that your infidelity is on everybody's mouths?»

To Isolder the point of the issue was basically that: the common opinion, the ruined reputation, the backbiting of people around their private life. It was evident that their opinions were in open contrasts.

If Leia had the prince in front of her in the flesh everything would have been easier, instead she was forced to argue with the video communicator to relieve her anger, which wasn't equally satisfying.

«My infidelity?» She shouted at him, out of herself with emotion. «_You_ are talking about in fidelity? Please Isolder, let's stop kidding ourselves, I'm not that blind!»

Now the conflict between them was more evident than ever.

The prince paled all of a sudden, not having expected her to know about that too. It must have cost her a lot to stay quiet for all that time, but at least that could be an explanation for her strange behavior.

«Then your mission is just a way to make me pay? Is this what you want? What are you exactly looking for?» He shouted, full of rage.

«My own self.» The words came out without a moment of hesitation.

Isolder took a moment to weigh Leia's answer. How could he blame her?

«Okay, I'll try to understand you but it would have been easier to discuss this face to face. We should have done this years ago don't you think?» He said trying to regain control over his nerves.

«Yes, but you know very well why it hadn't been possible.» By now the princess had calmed down.

«Then let's propose to talk about this when you return, this way at least I have the certainty that sooner or later you'll return.» He had calmed down too now.

«Ok, it's fine for me. But until then I don't want to touch this issue anymore». The deal was clear: silently they had found a point of contact.

«I promise, but I have to tell you that my mother has already sent one of her officers to reach you and keep you out of danger. I have to say that I had no part in it.»

«Perfect. Does your mother fear so much the influence of Captain Solo? Or is she worried about something else?» Leia was heating up again.

«Well… I don't know… should she?».

The glare he received from her was enough to make the prince understand that he shouldn't have tried his luck.

«Of course, of course.» He hurried to explain. «Enough talking about the captain, I got it».

«Very well my dear, now that we've made it clear we can take our leaves.»

Isolder was very depressed, he wanted his opinion to be considered for once, but with Leia it was a lost battle, she always found a way to knock him out emotionally and win in every one of their dialectical quarrels.

Of one thing he was sure though: he didn't want to lose her.

«Goodnight sweetheart, I miss you.» He murmured with a tone full of tenderness.

His eyes were sincere while he said this to her, but she wasn't inclined to sweetness too.

«Have a good day my dear.» She sharply answered just before interrupting the connection.

xxx

Leia slept for a few hours. Even if she didn't want to admit it, the emotions of those last days had exhausted her and a little bit of healthy rest helped her recover her strength.

Anyway she didn't want to be left aside by the others for an excess of protection, from her side she wished to take actively part in the mission and couldn't stand that the life of other people was endangered because of her.

It was still dark but the atmosphere of Orron III was already starting to brighten, the air was full of fragrances coming from the near country and the sweet sound of the waves of the ocean had a beneficial effect on her nerves, making her feel well, something that hadn't happened in years.

She caught a glimpse of Luke, who was not too far from her, intent on studying an eventual remedy against the killer bacteria with two doctors. Feeling her presence near him, he raised his head for a moment and with a smile wished her good morning.

«Who's on guard now at the laboratory?» She asked the first person who passed next to her.

«It's Jessa's turn, but Captain Jaxo has already left to change places with her, my lady.» The boy answered, visibly blushing.

Leia was surprised at seeing that there was still someone in the team who felt discomfort towards her, she had always tried to behave in a very simple way since she'd been there, but apparently the role of Princess gave a certain subjection.

She mentally smiled, not wanting to embarrass the boy anymore, thanked him and headed towards the parapet which bounded the space harbor in order to admire the waters of the Wiji Ocean.

The sun rising over the sea was a charming view. She closed her eyes, trying to enjoy that moment till the end, almost like she wanted to catch the energy of those first rays. She felt the Force flowing through her and it was like feeling a wonderful wellbeing sensation, but suddenly that perception abruptly interrupted. Her senses had felt something behind her and, as caught by surprise as she was, she found out that the presence wasn't unwanted at all.

«Your Highness what are you doing already up? Didn't you have to take some rest?»

Han was standing a few steps from her, acting as nothing had happened. He'd follow her till there, but the last meters between them seemed to be insurmountable.

«A short sleep is enough for me to recover, when is my turn?» She turned to study him, because of his unpredictable behavior she really didn't know what to expect after the last happenings.

«Your turn has been cancelled, are you hungry? May I offer you a good piece of flat bread with loqqe which I've just bought? I can assure you it's wonderful.» He asked her a little bit clumsily.

«No, thanks.» She answered, surprised. Gentleness wasn't one of the options she had contemplated in the wide range of hypothesis she had examined in those few seconds of conversation.

He showed her the package and once he opened it a pleasurable scent of warm bread came out.

She looked at him, perplexed, and asked: «Did you buy it for me?»

«No…of course not.» He mumbled, blushing.

This made a smile escape from the princess who decided to accept the offer, seeing that after all, that appetite wasn't completely avoiding her.

«Then if you really insist, I'll eat it. It was very nice of you.» She answered studying his expression.

«Thank you.» He answered curtly.

He hated her every time she unmasked his weak lies.

Leia was still silently laughing for her small success, but once their fingers brushed for a few instants her face reddened brightly too and, since the previous experience on the Falcon, many years before, it was better to get her hands out of the captain's reach as soon as possible. Just the contact, even if purely innocent, had made her feel a slight shiver down her back, leaving her confused for an instant and with her heart full of mixed, strange sensations.

She grabbed the package and tore it from Han's grip, but her blush didn't go unnoticed and an amused glimpse passed through captain's eyes.

She too hated him because she was certain that he had understood the reason for that sudden reaction.

«Well,» she said, lowering her gaze to the flat bread and leaning on the parapet. «What were you going to tell me?» She asked him trying to find her initial composure.

«But I…» Han assumed a false surprised air, then continued resigned. «You see… I wanted to ask you if I have caused a lot of damages… because of the communication of…» He murmured embarrassed.

«Oh, don't worry, everything's alright.» She lied.

«Ah perfect.» He too leaned with his elbows on the parapet and started to relax. «I had feared I'd provoked a big mess!» He finally gave her a more relaxed smile.

«It would have been one of the rare occasions in which you couldn't have been blamed for anything.» She commented cheerfully.

Han glared at her, but he still had an ace up his sleeve. «You know, after all your husband was nice with me. He said that he was happy to see that you've found me again in the end.» He said with a certain indifference.

Leia froze, she hadn't expected a letup from Isolder. Probably her husband had been blinded by rage and jealousy when he'd thrown himself in that comment, but now what could she say to Han in order to save the situation?

«Uhm, uhm… It seems that he doesn't bear any grudge towards you for the past…» She tried to act as if it was nothing, but she caught a glimpse of him and wasn't reassured at all by his grin.

«Yeah, I imagine that he, just like me, has put a stone on it!» He said ironically. «But I wanted to submit to your attention the words '_found you again in the end'. _What the hell does that mean?» He openly asked her, raising an eyebrow in search of an explanation.

The princess looked at him menacingly at first, but then realized that she didn't have any choice, it was better to tell him the truth, or at least part of it, since there was little to save by then.

«There isn't anything complicated to explain, I simply used you as an excuse to do my researches freely. End of the story.» She answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

«You used me?» Han pointed at himself incredulous.

«Oh listen, you're the last one who can give me a lecture about this!» She burst out, raising her eyes to the sky.

The captain burst out in a loud laughter.

«You must be crazy! Why me? With all the people in the universe… I imagine the prince's joy at seeing you leaving in search of a fool like me…. You're not using me as an excuse for your divorce, are you?» It was clear that that wasn't the answer he was hoping for.

«My marriage has nothing to do with this!» She exploded, his comment having touched on a raw nerve. «This was the only way to have Isolder out of my way, his presence would have surely compromised my researches».

«So, now that he's seen me, he's convinced that your mission is over, right? What else did you invent to lengthen your freedom?» He always knew how to exasperate her, but he also knew that that was the only way to make her confess.

«I didn't invent anything, I simply told him that I needed more time to think.»

«Great! Tomorrow I will have the pleasure of seeing the prince personally. If he knew you as well as I do he would never leave you time to think! When you do it, especially when you're alone, you're extremely dangerous!»

«I'm sorry, but I fear that you will not have the pleasure of seeing him, he promised me that he won't interfere with my decisions. You see, there are people who understand when it isn't the right time to insist!» She frowned deeper, but didn't realized that this way she was getting nearer to him in a dangerous way.

«Of course, of course, I surely don't have his sensitivity…» He commented, but his ironical tone gained him another glare. «But at least now you'll be happy for a while since you've freed yourself from all the hindrances.».

«Not all of them unfortunately.» She murmured thoughtfully.

«Why? What else is the matter?» Han thought she was referring to him.

«The Mother Queen is sending one of her officers to control me. Officially he will have the task of keeping me out of danger…»

«And away from temptations…» He nodded with a weird light in his eyes.

«I don't think the Mother Queen considers you so dangerous.» But against her will she was happy to recognize a part of the ancient and huge ego of the man, which she'd thought he'd lost.

«I wasn't talking about me, it's your subconscious which keeps on linking me to the word _'temptation'_… » He grinned.

His voice was almost a whisper and his face had that twisted smile which made him so attractive printed on his face. Leia heard the first alarm bells ringing in her head while he was dangerously approaching, in an oh so terribly seducing way. The captain had changed his tactic and was using his best weapons.

«Stop it!» The princess put her hands on his chest to push him away, he took a step back and then two ahead.

«It really seems that those Hapans don't trust you».

«They don't trust you more…» She answered still trying to push him away.

This time he grabbed her hands, looked at her seriously and said: «And they are right!»

Then a malicious smile returned to enlighten his face while he went away, leaving a rather astonished princess behind.

_That man is devilish_! Leia thought, quickly turning towards the ocean in order to avoid looking at him more. In her heart though she was pleasantly surprised by their last chat, even if that risked to complicate, and a lot, an already difficult and compromising situation.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18 **

«So Luke, have there been any developments?» Jessa approached the Jedi Knight in a knowing way.

«Unfortunately we haven't discovered anything about the instigators of the project yet, but I'm studying a plan to sneak into the cargo ship and directly reach their base.» Luke answered her while he dismissed a soldier after giving him the last instructions.

«Yes of course, I already knew that… I meant other developments?» She pointed with her head at the two figures leaning on the parapet in the distance, giving him an eloquent look.

«Oh… those developments…» Luke's face lit up. «Well, yes, I'd say that we're making some progress.»

«Uhm, it seems to me that they're arguing again.» Jessa was a bit sceptic as she was confronted with his optimism.

«Yes, obviously, but this is a different kind of arguing. Believe me, I have a certain experience in the field!» He told her in a convincing tone and with a vaguely allusive grin.

She burst out laughing at the thought of the calm Jedi Knight caught in the middle of the continuous arguing of Han and Leia, back in the good old days.

«I believe you… but tell me, what's the difference between these arguing and the previous ones?» She asked curiously.

«Well you see, he was the one who went to look for her and who's offered her something to eat.» Luke invited her to move aside so that she could see them better, but without being noticed.

«_He_ did? I can't believe it!» Jessa's eyes widened in astonishment, but she quickly returned to focus on his story.

«I swear it's the truth… Since Han talked with Isolder something has changed.» He told her, thoughtful.

«What do you think it's about?»

«It's about the true reason why we landed on Urdur.» He replied becoming suddenly serious.

«So your purpose isn't to find out the roots of this conspiracy?» She looked at him, suspicious.

«Yes of course, but obviously we couldn't talk to Isolder about our suspicions on his mother, moreover we had to avoid that the prince accompanied us in this mission, so…»

Jessa opened her mouth stunned: «So you told him that finding Han was your purpose?»

«Exactly.» He simply answered.

«But that's crazy!» She exclaimed, more and more surprised. «I can imagine that Isolder hasn't taken it well.»

«Not so much.» He admitted shrugging. «But in the end there is something true: we'd hoped that Han would have more information and that he would offer us his collaboration. Besides, it's time that Leia thinks a little bit about herself.»

She looked him in the eyes for a few moments then asked him very honestly: «But you, how do you think it will end?»

«Frankly I don't know, right know what's important to me is just and only my sister's well being.» He answered her, sustaining her gaze.

«Even if in this way she risks to destroy everything she's built until now, with many sacrifices and renunciations?» Jessa replied in order to understand to what point the knight was ready to support his sister.

«Unfortunately the peace that has cost her so much is going to blow up in an irreparable way.» He remained quiet for an instant, like he wanted to weigh the words he was going to pronounce. «And if there will be another war she will need all her willpower in order to go on and defy the enemy. She must find herself again, and, in order to do it, she's forced to deal with her past and with everything that has remained suspended.» His gaze had suddenly become serious and thoughtful.

«Does she still have some feelings for Han?» Only then did Jessa realize completely the complexity of that situation.

«It's up to her to find this out.» He frankly answered her. «I certainly won't interfere with her decisions, like I've done in the past by the way but…» He stopped for a second when he saw the two arguing people suddenly near each other. «But she's been truly happy with him. Even if their bond is very particular, nobody has ever been able to arrive where Han did, she will be forced to admit this sooner or later.»

«Hey, did you see that too?» Jessa interrupted him in a whisper, and, noticing that the captain was approaching, she kept on whispering in a knowing way. «It's better if we pretend we haven't seen anything… You're right though, it's a different kind of arguing from usual, he's smiling and seems in a good mood.»

«I see you know him very well too…» Luke smiled winking at her. «So, we were talking about the plan to sneak into the cargo, weren't we?» He said out loud so that Han would hear him.

«Yes, of course, where were we?» Jessa played along the game of the Jedi Knight.

«Anyway she's smiling and is in a good mood too.» He confided to her in an ear so that Captain Solo wouldn't hear him.

«And how do you know that?» She asked him in a whisper. Leia had turned towards the sea and it was impossible to see her face in that position.

«I feel it.» Luke answered her with an expression that gave a lot away.

xxx

«So guys, have you found a way to sneak into the cargo?» Captain Solo had reached Luke and Jessa. The two exchanged knowing looks at seeing him so euphoric, but acted as if it was nothing.

«I'd say that we're at a good point. Jessa and I were actually finishing to clarify the last details.» Luke said in a convincing tone and Jessa had to turn the other way not to burst out laughing, but strangely Han didn't seem to notice anything.

«Ah well, I look forward to some action, I'm tired of staying here not lifting a finger. What do you think we should do?» The will to do something and to show off had clearly returned to the captain, and this, with every probability, was going to represent also a big source of troubles.

«We must try to steal an unloading ship and then, once we are inside the cargo, we have to try to mix with the imperials, at least until we reach their base, what do you say? Is it dangerous enough for you?»

«To steal an unloading ship?» The smuggler's eyes had already enlightened at the thought. «Think of it as already done! How many will we be?» He asked him, his expression resembling the one of a child who'd been given a wonderful present.

«The less the better, I don't want to take useless risks, it will be you and me.» The Jedi Knight lowered his gaze so he wouldn't meet Jessa's, he knew that she wasn't going to be pleased by her exclusion.

«No, you can't keep me out of this!» She intervened with a firm tone. «I'll come with you too!» She was annoyed by the fact of being left behind.

«Luke is right, it's very dangerous. And besides there aren't any women in the imperial bases, how could we hide your presence?» Han told her patiently trying to put some reason in her.

«I could pretend I'm a droid, some of them just can't be distinguished from human beings.» She answered with conviction, and her eyes already revealed what would have been the answer she would have expected.

«This is true.» The smuggler admitted. «Luke, what do you say about this? Jessa could always be useful to us.» He murmured feeling cornered.

«I don't agree with you, but if you insist…» The Jedi Knight wasn't convinced, but he recognized that the help of Jessa could have been crucial.

«Okay, so it's decided, I'm coming too.» Jessa cut the speech not giving the other two the possibility of replying.

«Good, now the hardest part: forcing your Highness to remain here… Who tells her?» The pirate knew very well that nobody would have offered for that tough task.

«There's no need for anyone to tell me anything. I too have my ears to hear!» The princess suddenly showed herself behind his back. He wanted to bite his tongue for what he had just said, nevertheless he greeted her with a wide and confident smile.

«But, Your Grace, this way you would just play the imperials game! If they catch us in there you'll be the first to pay. And besides Luke and I already have too many things to keep under control, there's no time to look after you too.» But Han knew very well that it was useless to try to dissuade her.

«Maybe it's more probable that the contrary happens!» She answered shamelessly, looking him right in the eyes, fearless.

He was going to reply but was stopped by Luke: «At this point three or four doesn't make any difference, while we are here discussing the imperialists might already have finished unloading the goods and so we would have to wait for the next cargo.» He said in a practical tone.

Leia sent a challenging gaze to Han, who started to mutter something only to be hushed again by the Jedi Knight who cut the speech short: «That's all! We've decided. Leia will come with us too… you know very well that she's extremely pigheaded and that it's impossible to make her see reason, we would just lose time.»

This time the captain didn't object while the princess just looked at her brother, astonished.

Luke smiled amused and exchanged a knowing look with Jessa. He had the impression that that new adventure was going to reserve a lot of surprises.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19 **

On the huge imperial cargo ship there was a lot of movement of soldiers and droids in charge of the unloading of the baki's bark, so it wasn't hard for the four infiltrators to mix with them and pass unobserved. Luke and Han were dressed up like simple unskilled workers while Leia and Jessa were wearing the white armours typical of the imperial soldiers.

«Pray God that they don't put you in line, or else they will immediately notice you.» Han wasn't losing the occasion to tease the princess. Even if the armour was the same for all the soldiers, Leia was a few centimetres shorter than the others, and so, in the middle of the group, she could be easily noticeable.

«Think about working slave, if they see you joking with a guard they'll become suspicious. If you want I can point the blaster gun at you so you'll be more convincing!» She grinned wickedly.

«At your service your majesty.» Han muttered sending her a challenging look. «You're always very convincing with a blaster gun in your hand! But remember that once we get to the enemy base the roles will switch, you'll be the slave droid and I the master.» The pirate was already anticipating the idea.

«Luckily my master will be Luke, I could never accept to receive orders from you.» She replied piqued.

«Hey you two, can you just knock it off? Everybody will find us out this way! Come on…» Luke took the situation in hand before it degenerated.

The huge cargo started to move and after a few minutes it entered in the hyperspace. Jessa hoped that the small transmitters she'd hidden inside the ship were enough to reveal their position and this way allow the other members of the team to follow them from a distance.

During the trip the workers went back to their lodgings while the soldiers remained in their controlling positions, so Luke and Han were forced to separate from Jessa and Leia for some time.

«But how will we manage to find them again? Between all those soldiers it's impossible to recognize them.» The smuggler was worried, he didn't want to leave the two women alone.

«Haven't you just said that Leia is easily recognizable between all the soldiers?» Luke felt the nervousness of his partner, but for the moment everything was under control.

«Yes of course, but I cannot measure the height of every soldier who passes… there are hundreds of them inside here!» He answered looking around cautiously.

«Stay calm, everything will be alright, they're capable of looking after themselves.» The Jedi Knight laid a hand on his shoulders in order to calm him.

«Oh, that's true, it's just that… I don't like it, that's all.» He murmured thoughtfully.

«I'll use the Force to contact Leia, once we get out of here we will reunite in a safe place».

«Ah right, I forgot your tricks. Is she a Jedi too, now?» He asked pretending not to care.

«Unfortunately no, she's never finished the training stage. Jedi are not well seen by the Hapans.» Luke was very crestfallen because of this.

«I don't understand.» The pirate shook his head angrily. «There's no one more stubborn than her in the whole world, how could she let herself be subdued like that? Without opposing any resistance, without fighting! I… I don't…» The words were failing him, but luckily Luke didn't need them to understand what he meant.

«You're wrong, she's fighting, but silently. And believe me, it's much harder this way, especially for a person with her temper.» He told him seriously.

«Yes but… I mean… You know very well how important she was for me and you also know how much it cost to me to renounce her… » Suddenly his eyes were veiled by sadness and a deep regret. «I… I feel like I'm going to explode with rage when I see that my sacrifice has been totally useless!» He murmured slightly, lowering his gaze so he wouldn't show his weakness, so he wouldn't let out that true and sincere feeling that had never really broken.

«No, it hasn't been useless. The peace she desired so much has been gained and this is also thanks to you.» The Jedi Knight looked directly in the eyes of his friend with sincerity. «Honestly I think the moment has come for you two to clarify yourselves, put your pride aside and talk to her like you're doing now with me, show her what you feel, fearlessly, tell her what you really think. Both of you will get rid of a big weight, believe me.»

The captain though didn't seem convinced at all, while he was shaking his head in a powerless attitude he said through clenched teeth: «Come on Luke, let's not kid ourselves, you know that this peace will only last for a short time…» His previews were anything but happy. «And besides what do you want me to tell her? She's made her choice and I'm out of it, that's all folks. What else is there to say?» He was still blinded by rage and couldn't catch what was obvious for the others.

«Tell her about your sacrifice and about the reason that pushed you to do it, tell her about your life during these last years and what you thought when you saw her again.» Luke answered him with extreme simplicity.

«And _why_ should I tell her these things? I don't want her pity!» Han was visibly upset and was beginning to draw the attention of the guards. «I don't want her sympathy! Look at me!» He exclaimed raising the tone of his voice and spreading his arms. «Do I look like one who has passed his last years having fun? Too much time has passed and both of us have changed a lot… if she didn't understand the reason of my gesture then, she won't understand it now either. It's too late.» He briskly replied in a harsh tone.

«She will understand!» Luke whispered to him, trying to make him think in a more optimistic way. «And if she'll be sympathetic towards you she'll also feel like this for herself, because her situation is not so different from yours.» He put a hand on Han's shoulder, looking at him frankly. «But I beg you, don't let her go back to Hapes without having talked to her, you might never have another chance of doing so in the future, trust me».

Han looked at him silently, not very convinced. Maybe his friend was right, but how to deal with that delicate topic without hurting her and without losing that little pride he had left?

The alarm of the exit in the hyperspace resounded in all of the cargo's corridors and the two friends looked the other in the eyes, trying to encourage each other. Then, with a resolute step, they joined the other workers and got ready for the landing.

xxx

The scenery was quite familiar to the Jedi Knight, that atmosphere and the bleakness of the surrounding desert didn't let space to any shadow of doubt: they were on Kalist VI, a hidden planet in the small region of Deep Core on which a big imperial base was installed.

Luke had already fulfilled a mission for the Rebellion on that planet while Han, even if knowing it by repute, had always avoided going near to that zone.

«Come, let's follow the others.» Luke invited his companion to stay behind him.

«I don't like this place at all.» The captain murmured, looking around himself. «Look at the armaments… some would say they're getting ready for a war.» Han observed a big site where they were assembling some imperial last generation's walkers.

«I fear that unfortunately that is their purpose… what do you think about those?» Luke pointed with his gaze to a team of TIE fighters which were training.

«They're bigger… more agile than usual…» Han looked at them worried. «I hope Jessa has managed to place all the transmitters, the New Republic must be warned as soon as possible about this new menace, there's no time to lose!»

Once near a big warehouse Luke tried to contact Leia and felt her presence not too far from them.

_Sister where are you? Here next to me there's a person very worried for both of you… and especially for you, small soldier – _ He told her through his thoughts.

_I'm surprised that he hasn't already set some alarm off, keep him calm for a little bit more, we're coming. I see you, I'm in the group of soldiers which is coming from the right… Hey, where the hell did he find that uniform?_ Leia was surprised when she saw Han with the official uniform of the imperial army.

_Fruit of God-knows-what illegal traffics… It cuts a fine figure, don't you think? – _The Jedi Knight continued their private talk.

_Yes, I admit it… but now listen to him before he gets too upset!_ In spite of everything, she cared for his safety.

«Well? Did she answer you? Where are they precisely?» Han was tugging at Luke's suit giving him eloquent glares. He hated that he wasn't taking part in their conversation.

«They're coming, they're in the middle of this team of soldiers.» He answered him quite calmly.

«And did they see us?» The captain instead couldn't refrain his impatience.

«Of course, how can someone not notice such a charming officer?»

At that point Han understood the true nature of the conversation between the two siblings and, turning to his companion, but talking loud enough for the two soldiers standing in front of them to hear him, he complained for the fact that the puffy pants, typical of the imperial uniform, didn't fairly emphasize his backside.

One of the two soldiers started laughing, the other one, the shortest, grabbed tightly the blaster gun, unsure whether to shoot the captain or her brother first!

«Soldier, put that weapon down.» Han reprimanded her with a sneer. «I told you that sooner or later the hierarchies were going to change!»

The soldiers came back to attention. The mask didn't allow anyone to see the beautiful face of the princess, but Han could perfectly guess her expression in that moment and was glad to know she was strongly irritated with him.

«Come, we must find a uniform for Luke too and a calm place to transform you into droids. Are there any positive signals from the transmitters?» The captain took the situation in his hands.

«Yes, everything's luckily gone in the best of ways.» Jessa answered. «In a few hours the others will be here too. I've already sent the order to hide the Falcon and Luke's spaceship in a safe place on this planet, this way we won't have problems in case of flight.»

«Perfect soldier, great job.»

The group reunited again and headed towards a not too distant warehouse in order to find a place that was secluded enough so that the two women could get rid of the armours and this way turn into false droids. In the meantime Luke and Han assailed an unfortunate officer in order to put their hands on his uniform.

«Hey, you're fantastic, I challenge anyone to realize that you're not droids!» Luke was stunned by the extraordinary work of the two women, their make-up was very accurate to the last detail and it was really hard to recognize that, under those faces covered by a silver patina, there were two real people.

«You look well in that uniform as well.» Jessa congratulated. «Too bad it has that defect on the pants that we already know of.»

Luke smiled at her allusion. Leia shook her head while Han added: «The shape of the pants doesn't worry me now. I know well that no imperial officer is capable of competing with my charm!» He said with the tone of who's perfectly sure and aware of his qualities.

«Please!» Leia finally burst out. «Shall we go or not? You can't stay here admiring yourself for the whole day! Besides, it's time that you realize that there's nothing so exceptional in you.» She got to the point.

«Very well.» The look on Han's face was full of malice. «Then stay very close to me sweetheart and you'll see that soon you'll change your mind.»

Leia shook her head again, but luckily the colour of the patina covered the red on her cheeks. He had called her '_sweetheart_' like he used to, and the look he had given her… well, she had to admit that he indeed had something special!


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20 **

After some minutes spent in the anteroom of the general's office, the two officers, accompanied by their droids, were received with the excuse of an important and very secret information which was to be given only and exclusively to the head of the base.

Captain Stozis and his three assistants had made the wait quite distressful, particularly because they seemed very interested in the two accompanying droids: «Bloody hell, they make them more and more similar to human beings, where did you find them?» He said walking around Jessa and Leia and looking at them with caution.

«They belong to the New Republic, we confiscated them from one of their outposts after razing it to the ground.» Han didn't like that man at all.

«The New Republic…» Stozis repeated keeping on scrutinizing the two women. «Let's hope that these aren't the only specimens, I'd like to have one all for myself.» He said grinning.

Leia didn't like that man either, and found it particularly difficult to pretend she wasn't feeling any repulsion, luckily the door of the office opened and a voice from the inside greeted them saying: «Excuse me for keeping you waiting, but your visit is quite unexpected, what news do you have to give me?» General Taydril had unusually kind manners for being an imperial.

«It's reserved news and I must be sure that it will be delivered only and exclusively to you, sir.» Luke came forward as a spokesman.

«I understand, then you won't be sorry if the droids and Captain…»

«Faer, sir.» Han invented his name there and then.

«Captain Faer,» The general continued. «Will remain outside waiting for you, do you agree?»

«Yes, of course.» It wasn't what the Jedi Knight was hoping for, but after all it was fine like that, the important thing was to stay alone with Taydril and manage to read his mind without other imperials in the way, besides, because of the behaviour of captain Stozis, maybe it was better if Han remained with Jessa and Leia.

«Very well, please come in.» The general invited him to enter with a gesture.

«Gaeriel…» Luke turned to Leia, his droid. «You remain with captain Faer. Until I make your orienteering circuits it's better if you don't go around alone.» He said looking at her in an eloquent way.

«Yes sir, to follow captain Faer, received.» Leia barely held back a laugh while she answered with the same intonation of D-3BO. Besides, her brother had called her Gaeriel, like the senator of Bakura, one of his impossible loves. It was a cute gesture on his part to give that name to his droid.

The door closed behind Luke's back, and his three companions mentally wished him good luck, but the problem now was to make the time pass, especially because Stozis had remained with them.

«Captain Faer, how about a tour of our base? Have you ever been here?»

Han was wrong-footed by his proposal, but decided to take the opportunity: anything was better than remaining there waiting.

«No, I've never had the pleasure, but I gladly accept. Gaeriel and… Bria, come with me.» He said in a dry tone.

The two women exchanged a look of comprehension: Bria was the name of Han's first girlfriend.

«Yes, sir.» They answered in unison in the most serious way possible.

xxx

The visit lasted for some hours, Han had unleashed his best stock to keep Stozis calm and in the meantime they had managed to gain some useful information, for example where the area for the data's gathering was, the various security systems adopted and how to trick them.

«I was wondering if the conversation with the general was over…» Han looked at his watch, he couldn't stand the company of that silly being anymore.

By then he had run out of topics, they'd talked about the efficiency of the Empire, of the imminent revenge, of the ineptitude of the governors of the New Republic, of their respective schools of training… but now he really didn't know how to continue that useless conversation.

Han had told him word for word all the course he had made in the imperial academy, clearly passing over the part regarding his expulsion, including many details which were totally unknown even to Jessa and Leia.

The princess avoided to look at him, but in that moment she felt a strong admiration towards him building into her. She knew well how much he hated talking about his past, the life of the young Captain Solo had never been full of satisfaction and joy, but to answer to the insistent and meticulous questions of Stozis he was forced to bring to the surface all the memories he had of that period.

_Sometimes you're a fantastic man!_

Leia's heart was beating stronger at the thought that he was doing all that to help the New Republic, even if, she had to admit, it hadn't been able to fully recognize his value; on the contrary it had used and left him to his destiny, treating him worse than the imperials… or, better, it had been her, princess Leia, to have sacrificed him for the New Republic.

_If only I could go back in time to give you the merit you deserve… Instead I behaved as the worthy daughter of Darth Vader. And I've done a very good job!_

A bitter lump was forming in her throat, little by little a sad knowledge was taking place in her thoughts, nevertheless she knew that it wasn't the moment to unleash it yet.

«Captain Faer, you wouldn't want to go away already… You absolutely have to see something before.» Stozis answered him while he guided him to a hidden area of the base.

Once they got in front of a panoramic platform, the imperial had the porthole be opened in order to allow his guest to admire the wonders contained in the nearby room: a huge and populated harem very similar to the one run by Jabba the Hut on Tatooine.

«Do you like women captain Faer?» The look of Stozis was quite lustful.

«But of course.» Han replied convinced, even if worried by where the conversation was heading to.

«Down there, there are women to suit all tastes, should your permanence protract for some time... well now you know where to spend some pleasant nights.» He said giving him a knowing grin.

Han was nauseated.

«Thank you for the precious hint.» The corellian was more and more nervous at seeing the other approach Jessa to caress her face.

«You know, these droids would be the ideal to serve inside there, of course they would need a good clean.» Stozis looked at his hand and saw that it was dirty with something grey. «What's this stuff?»

«Oh Captain, it's better not to touch them. They're used for any kind of work, and I have to admit that their hygiene isn't cured that much.»

Stozis immediately retreated the hand, disgusted, and the two women took a breath of relief, though the worst had yet to come.

«Come on captain Faer, don't tell me that you've never deepened the anatomy of these droids…»

Han felt his blood freeze, the other had put a glove on so he wouldn't get dirty and now was dedicating his attention to Leia.

«No!» Was the harsh answer. «I'm not that twisted!» His jaw was closed and his hands clenched in fists, just his gaze would have been enough burn anyone to ashes, but Stozis didn't get the hint and kept on with his inspection.

The princess felt his fetid breath while he bent down to smell her scent.

_May the Force help me! _

Leia thought panicking: if she reacted it would be the end for everyone, they would find them out and throw them in prison, this way no one would be able to stop the Empire anymore.

_I must stay calm, I must think of the well being of the New Republic, I just have to think about this, yeah…_ But while she was trying to focus the hands of Stozis were moving on her body.

«This skin is as smooth as silk and this scent is so delicate…» The imperial whispered viscidly, lingering over every spot, with an attention so morbid that it gave her goose bumps.

«Captain, please! You won't take advantage of my droids when you have all those gifts of God there at your disposal. Please, show me the secrets of that place.» Han tore Leia away from him and tried to make him step back, but Stozis got free from his grip and headed back to attack.

«Don't be hasty captain Faer, I want to satisfy my curiosity about your delicious assistants before we go.» The face of the smuggler was darkening more and more.

Again Leia felt his hands moving on her face, on her hair, on her neck…

_Force help me please! If only I could enter in the mind of this man like Luke does! I must manage to concentrate, I must let out everything which surrounds me and feel just my mind… This is what Luke taught to me._

She closed her eyes and tried to remember her brother's words, in the meantime the hand of Stozis had found a passage in her shirt.

«Goodness, it's amazing the perfection of these creatures! Similar to humans in every aspect!» The imperial enjoying seeing his guest paling because of anger.

_Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm…_ – The princess was repeating to herself – _the destiny of the New Republic depends on this… Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it… Think about the Force, about how great and powerful it is, about how it would be beautiful if it showed itself right now… _

But the Force wasn't with her and the hand of Stozis was becoming more and more interfering.

_I'd want to be like my father. Yes, like Darth Vader! Oh, my God, I would never have thought to get to this point! I'd want to knock this guy down with a wave of Force so strong that it would pulverize him in the cosmos… I'd want… _Drops of cold sweat were rolling down her temples.

Suddenly though she didn't feel the unpleasant contact of the hand on her skin anymore and, when she opened her eyes, she saw the imperial rolling on the ground holding his face: something much more concrete than the force had hit him in the full face and had broken two of his teeth.

Han hadn't resisted to the pressing desire of throwing a decent fist at him, he had tolerated far too long the manoeuvres of that idiot, appealing to all the self control he had, but seeing the hand of that viscid being on Leia had literally driven him mad.

Now their game had been discovered though. Captain Stozis, after having realized what had happened, gave the alarm and ordered to put the impostors in prison.

«Now we'll inform general Taydril, in the meantime put them in prison. Everyone except this one.» He said pointing at the smuggler. «I have a special treatment in stock for him!» He passed one hand on his bloodied mouth and looked at him with a terribly vindictive air.

«Great.» Han mocked him with an impudent face. «I will have the pleasure of your company again!»

«Keep your breath captain Faer! When I'm through with you, you won't want to joke so much! Take them away.»


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

The three got separated and each took a different direction. Jessa was taken in the prisons of the west wing of the base and, to her big surprise, she found Luke there waiting for her.

«My God Luke, what are you doing here? I hoped you'd managed to escape».

«General Taydril and all the others knew that we were infiltrates from the beginning, they played a little bit with us, then they unmasked us.» The Jedi Knight calmly answered her.

«What, you mean it wasn't Han's fault? Who, by the way, has all my sympathy…» She murmured quietly.

«No, it wasn't his fault. Someone sent from Hapes had already warned Taydril of our arrival, at least this is what I managed to read in his mind, but I don't think they know that I'm a Jedi».

«And they don't know about Leia either?» Jessa asked hopeful.

«I don't know unfortunately… We must hurry, get out of here and warn the others. What is the last news you received?»

«The starships are hidden in a swap place near some baki's plants storage sites, I just hope that the Imperials won't find them before we do. Unfortunately I lost all contact after they discovered us.» She said with a hopeless expression.

«It's the same, we'll make it, you'll see!» Luke already had a plan to break out and exposed it to Jessa, waiting for the best moment to strike.

xxx

«Here you are! Now get back to your droid!»

Some soldiers lifted Han up bodily then threw him without too many ceremonies in the cell with Leia. They left immediately, activating the laser bars and leaving the two prisoners in isolation in the east wing of the base, exactly on the opposite side of Luke and Jessa.

«My droid?» Han smiled when he managed to bring his cellmate into focus: apparently those stupid imperials had misunderstood their roles. «Hey guys, there's been a mistake here. This is not my droid!» He shouted to make himself heard by the guards, the bruised ribs though didn't let him burst out laughing as he would have liked, so he tried to sit up in order to breathe better.

«Just shut up for once in your life, look what they did to you…» Leia approached him carefully, observing him.

During those couple of hours of _special treatment _they had probably beaten him properly, but luckily he hadn't lost his sense of humour: «After having experimented the carbonite nothing scares me anymore sweetheart, it's just a bruised nose and some damaged ribs, but I've been through worse.» He told her with a bold smile.

_He did it again_, Leia thought. He had called her "_sweetheart" _again and after all she didn't mind, but only if he was the one doing it.

She helped him sit up then plunged into the silence of their cell, trying to find the words to explain what she felt she should have told him a while ago, even if she still didn't have clear to what point she was willing to go.

«Come on, spit it out!» Han had suddenly interrupted her thinking and she didn't understand the meaning of his words.

«What do you mean?»

«You're too silent. You're thinking about how much of an idiot I am because I made the plan blow up, aren't you?» He asked her, convinced.

«No, that's not what I was thinking …» She answered him almost tenderly. «Anyway I can't blame you for anything that has happened because I was going to do the same thing… just aiming a little bit lower!»

The pirate laughed in spite of the pain at his ribs, he knew well what damages that little and apparently harmless creature could provoke.

«Right, but now we're in trouble, do you know where they brought Jessa?» He asked her regaining his composure.

«She's with Luke, they're locked in the opposite part of the base, but I know that my brother has already thought about how to escape. They don't suspect that he's a Jedi.»

«Very well, then we just have to wait for Luke and Jessa to come and pick us up, in the meantime we can relax a little bit, what do you say, Princess?» Han entwined his fingers and placed his hands behind his head so that he was more comfortable against the wall.

«It's impossible to relax with you!» And it was clear that Leia meant in every sense. «Anyway they'll never come pick us up: I gave Luke the order to warn the highest exponents of the New Republic about the imminent danger which hangs over the Galaxy as soon as possible, he mustn't lose useless time because of me.»

«Because of you no, but because of me yes dammit! I don't have any intention to sacrifice myself for the New Republic! Not another time. I'm still feeling the consequences of the first time!» Han suddenly got up with unexpected vigor given his conditions and approached her.

«I don't know what you're talking about.» Leia lied. In reality that was the speech she had wanted to deal with, but it seemed that he had found the courage to start first.

«Really? It's not clear to you? Weird, you've been the direct responsible, is it possible that you don't remember?» He turned his back on her and went near the bars in order to study the position of the controls to switch off the energy generator.

«We both took the decision, or at least I took my part, where were you?» She reminded him. That definitely wasn't the way she had thought they would have faced the topic!

«You decided for me too and it's the same thing you're doing now. But I want to be free to decide my destiny and to choose what is worth sacrificing myself for, I don't understand why you always have to stand in the way!» From the floor of the cell he picked up some fragments of cement, fruit of who knows what kind of tortures towards the precedent occupants of that narrow hole.

«Being free… that's what you've always wanted and that's why I let you go, even if it cost me a lot.» Maybe admitting her own pains could make him see reason.

«I can imagine!» Han took off his jacket and did some launching trial in order to try and hit the controls' panel.

«You can imagine?» She got angry in front of his irony. «You can't imagine a damn thing! You totally disappeared without even giving me the time to explain and I am still sorry because of this, but I realize that it's impossible to talk with you like with normal people!» Now she was looking at him, furious, with flaming eyes.

«Sorry princess.» He told her pushing her away in order to not hit her by mistake. «What should I have done in your opinion? Did I have to stay there looking while you were marrying another man? You already had Luke as best man, of what use could I have been by then?» He gave her a bitter smile, then turned again towards the opposite side. «Believe me, it was better this way. My life has sucked since then, but at least now I have the satisfaction to hear you say that anyway you remember me for something: the sorrow I gave you!»

She approached him again menacingly, how could he be so insensitive? He kept on throwing pieces of cement without even deigning to look her in the face.

«Yes, I was sorry because I, unlike you, have faith in some values and when I'm not able to respect them I feel guilty. But in the end why am I wasting my time trying to explain this to you, you live just for yourself!» She exclaimed opening her arms, exasperated by his stubbornness.

Han's aim was becoming more and more precise, nevertheless he had to make some economy because the material at his disposal was rapidly running out. He started to break the biggest fragments stomping on them with his feet and undoubtedly that discussion was giving him a greater strength and conviction in doing such an operation.

«Just because I don't believe in the same things in which you do, doesn't mean that I don't have values.» He said purposely avoiding her gaze.

«Oh really?» She fixed him with an interested air, crossing her arms on her chest. «Then illustrate them to me, since they're escaping me right now. You saved my life on the Death Star in order to obtain the reward, you entered in the Alliance in order to make an impression on me and had left the New Republic when I had nothing to offer you anymore…»

«Right!» This time the smuggler interrupted his attempts to look at her right in the eyes. If that was really what she thought, she hadn't understood anything of him. «And still it's not clear enough?»

«The only clear thing is that you don't believe in the New Republic.» The ardor of the chat had brought her nearer to him and now only the height difference separated them.

«But it's so simple…» Han shook his head in disbelief.

«Explain then!»

«It's you.» He burst out tapping his index on her forehead and this time Leia was forced to step back.

«I… what?» She said confused.

«You're my New Republic, you're the only thing I believed in.» He stopped for an instant, weighing the meaning of such important words. «And by losing you I lost everything. Is it clear for you now? Could it be any simpler? I hoped that by going away and freeing you of my uncomfortable presence at least you would have been happy, but I was wrong.» He hesitated a moment. «Seeing you again and understanding that my sacrifice has been completely useless made me feel like a loser, even more than when I realized that I wasn't part of your plans for the future anymore.» He sadly admitted.

Once he closed his mouth he regretted what he had just confessed to her: like he had told Luke, he didn't want her pity or her sympathy. But on Leia's face there wasn't any trace of pity or sympathy, her expression was unreadable.

She had never suspected such deep feelings from him, not after all this time. She had been selfish at just thinking about her own pain and she had remained wordless thinking that, nevertheless, that was the most beautiful love declaration she'd ever heard.

For a few but very long moments they stood looking at each other without knowing what to do. In the end Han turned again to go on with his task. He had hoped that she would have opened to him, that she would have told him that it hadn't been just a brief adventure, but apparently he was wrong once more. And yet that light that had crossed those beautiful black eyes… how could it be just sympathy?

The noise of the rocks against the panel of controls kept going on regularly, Han had managed to switch off some lights, but unfortunately he still hadn't hit the button to open the cells and now he was so upset that he couldn't even remotely get near his target. His hand wasn't stable anymore, it was slightly trembling.

Leia had remained paralyzed looking at him, thousands of words were crowding her head, but none of them managed to become a concrete sound until, totally out of control, this came out: «I'm sorry».

He stopped, like something had hit him in the depth of his soul. He nodded and then, throwing another fragment, said: «Okay, now we're even again, what do you say about putting a good rock on this? I'm too old for such things!»

To tell the truth they weren't even yet. She had apologized, but still hadn't expressed everything she should: he thought he had been dumped because she didn't love him anymore, he thought that she was in love with Isolder and he didn't know how wrong he was.

«Yes, but this isn't all…» Now or never, Leia thought.

«This isn't all? Good God, what else could there be?» He turned smiling at her, relieved. His burden had been discharged and now he felt much better.

When he looked at her in the eyes, though, he returned serious and felt his heartbeat accelerate. Could it be that the instinct which had always guided him was so dazzled by her?

_I know_. His mind kept on repeating. _I know! Come on tell me Leia, please…_

«I…» She wanted to make him understand what she felt without encouraging him though. The past was past and, even if she had to forcefully recognize that the flame of love wasn't totally extinguished, she couldn't allow herself to ruin everything she had built up till then, with the sacrifice of both of them.

Han threw a piece of cement without even aiming, his gaze was fixed on her. He could read her thoughts without having Luke's amazing powers and this time he was sure that there couldn't be any mistake of interpretation in what she felt.

_I know. I know what you're going to say!_ He looked at her lips which had remained slightly opened, he was just waiting for those words and then…

In that moment the laser bars switched off and just the emergency lights remained alight: apparently the last piece thrown by the smuggler had hit the target.

The two turned unbelieving to the open entrance of their cell, then returned to look at each other in a questioning way.

Even if he wished more than anything to deepen the topic, he decided that it was better to take advantage of that unexpected stroke of luck: «Come with me Your Highness, our sacrifice for the New Republic can wait.» He faithfully smiled at her.

This said, he grabbed her hand and ran into the corridors of the detention side, he didn't have the faintest idea of where to go, but after all he still was the wizard of improvisation and he would surely think of something.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

«Like earlier, we have to obtain some blaster guns, we have half the Empire at our heels and we're unarmed.» Han hated not having his gun at hand.

«What do you think about these?» Leia gave a look around while he was busy checking if any soldiers arrived from the corridor in front of them.

The princess had found a small storage of weapons and was stocking them up.

«Wow Your Highness, I adore you sometimes!» Han's eyes enlightened at seeing all those goods at his disposal. He went to grab the gun Leia was handing him, but at the last moment she put it out of his reach and with an arched brow asked him: «Just _sometimes_?»

She was obviously playing with fire, she was aware of it, but how long had it been since she had felt this good? The adventure and the danger had reawakened the fighting being inside of her, she had spent too many years closed in palace, treated like a crystal glass and now she was tired of that life with no risks or emotions. Suddenly it seemed to her that her true nature was forcefully coming out.

Without counting that Han, after having answered her: «Just when you don't act like an arrogant princess and like a treacherous diplomat!», had given her a smile capable of melting the perennial glaciers of Hot and finally she had admitted to herself just how much she was still attracted by the man.

«Come, let's go this way.» He had taken the gun and was already venturing towards the data center, shooting right and left to some unlucky soldier.

«Wait, I have an idea…» Leia had sneaked right into the computer room where there was the database of the entire station. «Cover me for a bit and have faith.»

Han stopped at the entrance of the room trying to block the advance of the soldiers. For some time he muttered to himself, wondering what she had in mind, then, seeing her trafficking on the terminals, he understood that she knew what she was doing and so the only recrimination that he could do was that it hadn't been him, for once, the one who'd had the brilliant idea.

«Done.» She returned next to him in order to help him against the soldiers who were coming more and more numerous.

«Well, what should happen now? Will the base blow up? Will all the lights switch off? Will the security system seize up? Will the planet reverse its rotation?» He looked at her with a half worried and half amused expression.

«None of this.» She answered him with extreme calmness. «I'll explain when we'll have a moment of peace, I don't think now is the best time.»

The soldiers were arriving more and more numerous and by then the two were having some difficulties to curb their advancing.

«We must get out of here and take some speeder bikes, it's the only way to get to the Falcon… if they haven't found it already.» The smuggler desperately launched himself in the middle of the corridor, while behind him Leia entered into a new tunnel.

After having lost themselves in the uncountable labyrinths of the base they arrived to a site for the cutting of the baki trees. Without thinking twice, Han launched himself into a large case for the gathering of the pieces of scraps and Leia, even if perplexed, was forced to follow him.

«I wonder why we always end into rubbish.» She observed looking around herself with a vaguely disgusted air.

«Well, maybe Your Worship preferred to remain in the cell?» Han teased her.

«No, but I don't see how we can get out of here, we're trapped!»

«Don't worry, sooner or later these scraps will be brought to the incinerator and that thing is never inside the base.»

«Ah, then the thought of ending up burned alive should calm me down, shouldn't it?» The princess glared at him.

«Let's wait until the case will be transferred out of here, then we'll see how we can escape before we end up in the incinerator, okay?» He looked at her, trustful. «You must have faith too and follow me, I happen to care about my life more than you do! Do you remember? No sacrifices for the New Republic!»

«I'll try.» Leia resigned raising her eyes to the sky. Either way, she didn't have many alternatives.

«I wonder if Luke has managed to get out of here.» He asked to himself.

«Yes, he's reached the others and, if I've done everything well, he'll be already gathering the data that I deviated from the Imperial system to the New Republic net.»

«What? What have you done?»

«I entered in their databases and I changed the saving process, now all the information will be transmitted to our systems of elaboration… at least until the moment they notice.»

«Wow!» He admitted stupefied. «You've learned a lot of things by those damn Hapans!»

«The Hapans have nothing to do with it, it is all my own work… even if, at first, it may seem a Corellian technique.»

«Don't say that, you're flattering me! And tell me, are there any qualities that Corellians have and the Hapans don't?» He reached for her, giving her an interested look.

«It's more the other way around, in that case I should stay here the whole day, giving you a list of all of them.» Leia was upset by their forced closeness, but she didn't want him to see that.

«Now we have just some time, come on, start to tell me…»

«Well, it would be like comparing a tauntaun with a kybuck…» But while he looked at her in that way, no gap regarding his race came to her mind. Sometimes she thought that in reality he was a Falleen, like prince Xizor, because of the catastrophic effects he had on her capacity of concentration. During the time when Han had been imprisoned into the carbonitis, the lord of the Black Sun had tried to trick her with the characteristic weapon of his species: the seduction. But in the end true love had bested it all: the attraction she felt towards her foolish smuggler was genuine, completely deprived by all the tricks used by Xizor, and during all those years it had never faded away.

_Solo's pheromones._ She thought, resigned.

«Then excuse me, why did you not transmit such fantastic genes to your children?» He continued.

«I was the one who didn't want children.» She coolly replied. «Anyway it's none of your business.»

«Sorry, sorry… you're right.» Han understood that he had crossed the line. «But… well, I'm certain that they would've been very beautiful.» He told her with a hint of tenderness in his voice, clumsily trying to remedy, in a sense that wanted to be a shy and raw compliment.

«This is certain! All the Hapans are very beautiful and with a father like Isolder it couldn't have been otherwise!»

«Yes, it's true… » He admitted. «But they wouldn't have had my charisma!»

She stood looking at him unable to understand if he was joking or not, only when she saw him burst out laughing she realized that he was mocking her and so she started to cover him with insults.

«You're so _stuck-up_!» She told him throwing a piece of bark at his head.

«You never miss the chance to remember me this…»

«_Stuck up_ and _half-witted_!» Leia kept on throwing garbage at him.

«We only need "_scruffy-looking_" and "_nerf-herder_" then we're done with this! Enough, stop now, I think I heard some noises.» He grabbed her hands before she had the time to hit him again.

Just like in the space harbour on Orron III, Leia felt some alarm bells ringing. Evidently even that simple contact was enough to awake thousands of memories within her and she knew well how dangerous that could be. They looked at each other for a long time, then, luckily, the large case started to move and Han dropped his grip in order to give his attention to the direction taken by the cargo. Leia let out a breath of relief, but the pirate wasn't distracted at all, this time he had tried her and he was more and more convinced he knew what she was trying to hide in every way. Now he just had to exasperate her because that was the only way to make her yield.

xxx

«The cargo isn't escorted, shortly we will arrive to the incinerator and we will jump out of this thing, you happy now?» Han said peeping from a small hole on the cover.

«Are we near the Falcon?» Leia was tired of being closed in there.

«Unfortunately no, reaching it by foot is unthinkable, we would need some days… I'll see what I can _get_ later.»

The term "_get"_ in Han's mouth totally changed its meaning; to steal some speeder bikes without alarming the whole base was going to be a tough task, especially if he was the one in charge of the situation.

After some time, when they got to a small wood not too distant from the incinerator, they threw themselves out of the large case and rolled of the stones at the sides of the road.

He was the first one to get up and immediately ran to help Leia.

«Is everything alright princess? Soft landing?» He asked, offering her his hand in a nice way.

«I've had better moments, but I'm alright.» She answered him through gritted teeth. Actually, her sacrum was hurting really bad because of the fall, but she didn't dare to speak out her sufferance because she was afraid of Han's reaction, who was already examining with excessive carefulness her slightly bruised hand.

«I told you everything's alright.» She said jerking her hand away from his grip, she was under the impression that those contacts weren't casual.

«Sorry, I just wanted to make sure it wasn't too bad.» He innocently answered her.

_Nobody has ever died for a bruised hand!_ She thought, but it was better not to spark off a new debate, the sooner they reached the Falcon the more probabilities they had to save themselves.

They sneaked around the area of the incinerator and observed for some time the coming and going of merchandise and people in order to calculate the best moment to act.

«I don't see any speeder bikes here.» Leia stated.

«No, apparently the droids in charge for the transportation don't need them, but those mules could be good for us. They won't be fast like the speeder bikes but it's better than nothing; wait here for me.»

The smuggler had already moved in on his target. She hoped that at least for once everything went smoothly. She still had very clear in her mind his exploit on Endor, when he had alarmed all the soldiers on the planet!

Luck for the moment seemed to be on their side. Actually, after a few minutes, Han returned to pick her up with his booty.

«Get on sweetheart we're going back home.» He said inviting her to take a seat in the small space between the driver place and the electric engine.

Even at the fullest speed it took them several hours to reach the swap area pointed by Jessa before they were captured.

During the trip he remained unusually calm and silent, driving helped him relax his nerves, even if his style was everything but relaxing. To tell the truth he was trying to put together the numerous puzzle pieces which formed the rather complex creature who was behind his back.

So much time had passed since their first encounter on the Death Star…

He remembered her chaste white dress, her still child-like face and her long hair gathered in that weird hairstyle. Everything in her had made him think about a sweet and delicate being, instead the truth had revealed itself to be very different.

"_Somebody has to save our skins. Into the garbage chute, wise guy!",_ she had told him holding Luke's gun and shooting against a grating. That had been their first introduction.

Certainly that hadn't been a regular love at first sight, but he had immediately understood that that girl had something special! At the beginning everything was born as a challenge with himself and with Luke: to see the princess behave so sweetly and lovely with his friend while with him she was irritating and haughty, made him boil with jealousy. Furthermore he had never had any difficulty with women, every one sooner or later gave up to the charm of captain Solo, but this one was obviously different from the others.

Some events little before the battle on Hot though had made him understand that, in spite of the appearances, she wasn't totally indifferent towards him. On the contrary, if she behaved in an indifferent way it was because she was afraid of him and had a mad fear of showing her true feelings.

He'd had the certainty of it when, right in front of him, she had kissed Luke in order to annoy him. Right then he'd wanted to kill her and cursed himself for having lost time with her, but then, reflecting on it with calmness, he had understood that her gesture was just proof of how he was truly near his target. The way she had blushed, the way she had insulted him, the way she had looked at him just after having kissed Luke…

No, she couldn't keep on kidding him: as a good sabacc player he had understood that the princess was bluffing, and it was his turn to take the rein of the game.

And right when they were stationary on that asteroid, with the Star Destroyer of Darth Vader at their heels, he had found a gap in order to outflank her defenses, she had momentarily lowered her guard and that moment of weakness had been fatal for her.

Even if she had needed some time to accept it, in the end those feelings that were developing inside of her bested her reason and it had been him, Han Solo, the one who'd freed her from the prison she herself had built.

Unfortunately they hadn't had much time to stay together, after Endor many battles had followed one another until, taking advantage of his absence, Isolder had slyly entered their lives and had taken her away from him.

He'd gone mad from rage and pain. With her he felt a better man while now nothing made sense anymore. He'd spent years crying over himself because of the ingratitude life had always reserved him, hating her because she had broken his heart and cursing the man who had stolen her from him and who had told her who knows what lies in order to obtain her regard.

And then… magically, she had reappeared, totally unexpected.

When he'd seen her coming out of the spaceship he had felt his legs buckling; why did she still keep on trying to enter his life? Why did she torment him with her presence?

He was positive that the princess also had other reasons beyond the mission to uncover the Hapan conspiracy; maybe she had been guided there by her instinct too, maybe she just needed some time in order to understand what she was feeling…

In his head an extreme decision was gaining more and more a form, besides, with her half measures didn't exist: it was better to risk everything and eventually lose her rather than spend the rest of his existence wearing himself out in the doubt. This time he would be the first to show his hand, but at least, if he lost the game, he would have to make a reason of it, going out from there with his head high and by the main door.

_Enjoy this respite_. He thought looking at her through the rear view mirror. _You don't know what's expecting you yet!_

A bold smile was painted on his face, Leia noticed it but pretended she hadn't seen anything: when he was so silent he was far more worrying than when he ran her over with words.


	23. Chapter 23

As some of you pointed out, in the last chapter I mistakenly wrote Hot instead of Hoth (the planet on which the initial scenes of _The Empire Strikes Back_ take place), sorry for the imprecision.  
Thank you for all your comments and I hope you will keep reading my story :-)

xxx

**CHAPTER 23 **

Once at the feet of a rancor-shaped mountain, at least that's how Jessa had described it, Han stopped the mule and got down in order to examine the earth. There were a lot of footprints in that area: human feet, droid feet, wheels, various animals' paws…. In a word a bit of everything.

«It looks like a circus has passed through here!» He exclaimed, carefully scrutinizing the earth and kneeling to grab a bunch of dirt. «I wonder what the hell has happened here…» While he kept scouting, Leia made him notice a big broken tree, leaning in a weird way on a thin twig.

«Hey look there, I wonder how that small tree can sustain the whole weight of the other one.»

«Yeah, I'm wondering too.» He became suspicious «I fear that it is an optic illusion…»

«You mean that…» She hadn't finished saying her sentence yet that Han had already reached the false shrub and, groping his way along, had raised the mimetic net which was covering the Falcon.

«Fantastic! We found it!» She exulted euphoric.

«Yes, but…» He didn't want to break the princess's enthusiasm but there was a problem…

«What's up?» She immediately calmed down.

«The big trunk isn't an optic illusion, it's leaning on the body of the Falcon and it probably has done some damages…»

«Do you think it's serious?»

«First of all, we should move it from there without breaking anything else and it isn't so simple…» Han was strongly discouraged.

«You think the Imperials have noticed it?» Leia understood how he was feeling and tried to talk to him softly.

«I don't know, surely they've passed through here, at least judging by all these footprints.»

«The system of communication, though, is still functioning, we could try to ask squads to help us out, what do you say? I'm sure that up there someone has remained waiting for us!» She tried to reassure him with a faithful smile.

«Okay, it could be an idea.» He answered thoughtfully.

xxx

Once he went up on the Falcon, Captain Solo activated the emergency generators, then planned the radio frequency and tried to contact the external teams.

«Team 1, Millennium Falcon here, can you hear me?» He remained listening for some minutes, but from the microphone no signal came out.

«Team 2, can you hear me?» Still nothing.

«Team 3, Falcon here, are you there?» Again the cockpit remained in the utter silence.

«Damn!» Han threw a punch on the console so hard it made a large part of the warning lights vibrate. «That damn tree has broken everything behind there, aerial included! Nothing's going right!»

He heavily threw himself on the pilot's chair and didn't move from there for a bit. Leia thought that it was more prudent to let him steam off, so she went back to study the position of the trunk waiting for the coming of some genius idea that would get them out of that problem.

The tree was still too big to be moved with bare hands, they could try to turn the Falcon on, trying to move, obviously if the engines still worked, but the body would have cracked further.

After some time, Han appeared at the door engine boot and, walking with a precarious balance he reached the parabola of the radio.

«Are you trying to repair the communication system?» The princess shyly asked, his face was still quite dark and it was better to measure well the words when there was a storm coming.

«If I'll be able to break through these branches maybe I'll be able to try!» He answered scything angrily the branches which obstructed the passage.

«And it's because of this that you've changed your clothes?» Leia had put her head out of the door looking for the best way to reach him and she saw that he was wearing his normal clothes.

«If I have to work on my Falcon, I want to wear my clothes… and have my gun at hand. I hate that damn imperial uniform!» He was quite busy disentangling a hank of cables, but when he saw her going on the roof of the Falcon he let everything go: «Stop! Stop! It's too slippery here, stay where you are.» He exclaimed waving his arms.

«I just wanted to help you…» She rebelled feeling vaguely threatened and clumsy.

«Ok, but stay where you are…» He told her in a hurried tone. «Better, go into the cockpit and at my signal see if the radio works, okay?»

The princess went back and took a seat on the couch of the copilot, Chewbacca's seat, waiting for the signal. In that moment, she couldn't help but think about the big Wookiee and sent a prayer to his spirit in order for him to help them solve that bad situation and mostly that it intervened to keep his best friend calm, the quietness and the rationality of both were of vital importance in that moment.

«Try now!» The voice of Han called her back to reality.

She activated all the switches of the radio and made some attempts of communication, but nothing.

«And now?» He tried to change the position of some cables, but without success.

To these followed many other attempts until, exhausted, he called her again:

«Princess I fear that this damned thing is under my negative influence!»

She smiled then proposed: «Do you want us to try exchanging places?»

«Humph, I don't know what else we can do… let's make this attempt too. » He conceded.

He got up and offered himself to accompany her in order to avoid her slipping down, but Leia pushed him away with a gentle but firm gesture, she didn't want to give him too much leeway and the smile she had barely seen on the small mule a few moments before didn't foretell anything good.

«I can do it alone, tell me what I have to do.» She told him with a royal air.

«Good.» He was stunned by the cautious attitude of the princess, maybe she had guessed his purposes? «So… in my opinion the problem comes from these two cables: they must be kept near so that they make a contact and then someone must try to set the parabola so that it receives the signal. Now, let's see if you're luckier than me…»

Han returned to the cockpit and tried to activate the radio: as foreseen the microphone remained mute.

«Try to move the parabola, let's see what happens…» He shouted at her.

He had already lost his hope and had slumped again on his couch when he heard some sign of life from the other side of the instrument. Immediately he got up and grabbed the microphone: «Team 1, can you hear me? Falcon here…»

«..am 2, … ere?» A cracking voice answered from the other side.

Han's mouth dropped open when he finally heard a checking.

«Leia! Stay still like you are now, don't move of an inch!» He told her, hopeful.

The princess, who in the meantime had slipped a few steps, had luckily managed to grab the parabola with a hand before it fell right when with the other she was trying to hold the two cables which had to make a contact.

_Damn it!_ she thought. _It had to work right in this position!_

«Team 2, Falcon here, I can barely hear you. We can't take off, the Falcon has been damaged, can someone give us a lift?» The smuggler tried again, this time successfully.

«Han? It's Jessa! Where are you?»

«You don't know how happy I am to hear you! I'm at the feet of the rancor-shaped mountain you indicated me, I found the Falcon, but unfortunately a big tree broke and fell over it. The body is damaged behind even if the engines worked, it wouldn't be able to stand the pressure of the atmosphere.» Said the smuggler pronouncing clearly every word.

«Okay, then we have to find a spaceship big enough to carry you… now I'll try to talk with Luke».

«Luke? His ship is too small it'll never be able to do that.»

«His ship might not… but the one of the Hapan representative who had just arrived here yes!» Jessa communicated him in a strange tone of voice.

«What?» He swallowed. «The representative of the Mother Queen has arrived? Hell, just what we needed! Do you think he can help us?»

«Calm down Han, he's a slightly different person from what we expected... Uhm... anyway... I'll explain you everything later. Give me some time to organize, you stay there where you are, ok?»

«We're not going anywhere!» He answered, suspicious, rather probably Jessa couldn't talk freely and this Hapan representative didn't inspire him a lot of trustworthiness.

_Okay, let's try not to think about it, now the important thing is to get away from here_! He shook himself from his thoughts and went to Leia on the roof of the Falcon.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24 **

«Princess, how the hell did you do that? I managed to contact Jessa and…» He stopped abruptly, noticing her position.

«Can I move now? I have cramps everywhere!» Leia was balanced on the roof of the Falcon with the parabola of the radio in her hand.

«Sure…» He hurried to help her. «Give it to me.» He said grabbing her.

«So, what were you telling me about the external teams?» She asked getting up and massaging her sore limbs.

«Ah, yes… Great news, they're coming to pick us up and transport us away…» He naturally took one of her hands and started to gently massage it.

«They'll transport us? And with what spaceship?» Momentarily she didn't pay attention to his manoeuvre of approach.

«With one of the Hapan representatives who have just joined our men.» He calmly answered without giving importance to his gesture.

«What?» The eyes of Leia widened, and in that moment she noticed his hands. «Oh Han, stop it, I'm alright!» She exclaimed hastily retreating her arm, then pushed him away and tried to make her way inside the spaceship.

«Hey, we're not doing anything wrong, why are you running away like this?» The pirate pointed out, resentful. Soon after though his expression changed and he charmingly smiled to her, by then the reason of such a behaviour was well clear to him and he wanted to put her on the spot.

_Again that smile…,_ she thought upset as she tried to pass him, but he blocked her way. He was doing it purposely, wanted to provoke her, to poke her, to incite a reaction in her, and now he was looking at her with impudence.

«I'm not running away, I just want to go back inside before the Imperials find us out, we've already passed through too many troubles.» She notified, but avoided looking him in the eyes.

«You're afraid it will happen again, aren't you?» He said, pointing his index at her and looking at her with a dangerous intensity.

«I don't know what you're talking about…» She lied.

Immediately after though she clumsily tripped in a battered panel trying to avoid him and ended right where she feared, between his arms, so they found themselves mere centimetres from each other.

«Is that so? You really don't know?» He held her tight, taking that unexpected occasion.

«No! I don't remember! Stop it and let me go!» She repeated struggling and making him lose his balance and his grip.

«Are you sure?» He grabbed her again. «All of this doesn't remind you of anything? An unstable surface… dirty and sore hands… If you want I can bring you a macrofuser so the atmosphere will be perfect.»

_Damn smuggler!_ Leia shook her head, but looking at him she wondered what strange powers the man had to provoke such effects on her. She wasn't a girl anymore by then and thought she was able to control her own feelings using her reason. She knew what were the limits over which it was better not to push oneself, but all her self control poorly ran out in front of him. In front of his inquiring and sensual gaze and in front of his words she felt helpless, unable to hide her true emotions.

She couldn't – or wouldn't – understand. What did he have of so particular? He didn't have Luke's good temper and he surely wasn't as beautiful as Isolder. Still, when he looked at her with those eyes… oh, she remembered well what that strange light that made them almost golden meant. And his mouth… well she remembered it very well too.

She abruptly tore her gaze from his lips and visibly blushed.

«Past is past Han.» More than talking with him she was repeating that sentence in order to convince herself.

«Past sometimes comes back, in order to give us a new possibility…» The smuggler approached in a dangerous way, while she was growing more and more exasperated. If she didn't act soon she wouldn't be able to stop him anymore, she felt her defences becoming weaker.

«Stop it, leave me alone.» This said, totally unexpectedly and in a rather brutal way she gave him a kick in the shin-bone, making him fall badly.

Given the quite precarious surface, he slipped for some meters, tried to grab the Falcon in order not to fall, but the panel on which he was leaning broke and in the end he rolled down.

Leia leaned over, worried, to see if he was hurt. Yes, his behaviour sometimes deeply irritated her, but it wasn't her intention to kill him!

«Han? Han? Is everything alright?» She called him, preoccupied.

«No!» He shouted back to her «Nothing's alright, damn it! Here's where the dumbasses who've crashed into the tree have ended!» Han was submerged up to his belt in the mud below.

«Don't tell me that… Is that quicksand?» She wished the ground would open and swallow her right where she was.

«Yes, and I'm right inside of it! I've just changed my clothes damn it!» He looked around himself in search of a hold, but there was nothing at hand.

«Ok, don't toss. Now I'm going to find a rope and get you out of there…»

Leia ran in the hold in order to fetch a rope then went back outside the fastest she could.

«Here, take this, bind it around your arms and your belt if you can.» She exclaimed throwing the rope at him.

Han managed to grab it, even if by then he had only his arms and head out. She tried with all her might to pull him out of there, but she was too small and alone she didn't have the necessary push.

«What a nice way of ending a conversation this is… Well, if it really has to go like this… You must know that I forgive you and that I won't consider you responsible of my death, ok?» The corellian tried to put some irony despite the grotesque situation, but by then the mud had reached his mouth and he was having trouble talking.

«Stop saying these things, I'll pull you out of there somehow… I've got an idea…» Leia let the rope go for a moment and ran to fetch the mule that they had stolen from the incinerator.

When she came back by then the head of Han had disappeared and his arms were sliding down too, inexorably.

«Han!» The princess tied the rope at the mule then went back at full speed, until Captain Solo's body hadn't emerged from that muddy puddle.

«Han! Han!» She hurried to clean his face and put her face next to his nose to feel if he was still breathing.

She waited for a few, but very long seconds, felt her heart furiously beating because of the anguish.

«My God, I didn't want to do this to you! Han!» Panic was taking its hold on her and she didn't manage to resign herself. It couldn't end that way, not because of her… Pure terror took possession of her.

«Han? You can't leave me this way. I… I can't stand the idea of losing you. Han!» Again she reached towards him in order to feel his breathing, but his body was still.

She tried to shake him, unable to resign and accept the worst hypothesis.

«Come on hot head, you have to react please!» She gently brushed his hair and face. «You can't… you can't leave me this way, not now that I've found you again! We have a suspended conversation, do you remember?… Han!» She placed her face on his chest hoping to catch some signs of life.

Instead of feeling the beats of his heart, she directly heard his voice answering: «Then let's finish this conversation!»

Leia raised her head stupefied, then, at seeing him happy and smiling, she realized that he was pulling her leg and so she leapt to her feet and shouted angrily: «What an idiot! You put up all this scene to make me feel guilty?» The scared expression on her face had let place to two blazing eyes full of rage for having been tricked in such a paltry way.

«Well, partially yes…» Han answered getting up and chuckling to himself.

«You're a hopeless case! Really, you never cease to negatively amaze me! What did you think to obtain?» She pointed him menacingly.

«Exactly what I've heard… and maybe a mouth to mouth resuscitation wouldn't have been bad…»

A slap that would have turned over a Wookiee fell on the face of the incautious smuggler before he even had time to close his mouth.

For some moments he remained stunned by the hit, then realized that she had bright eyes and still trembling hands because of the agitation and understood that he'd really been an idiot for making her suffer that way unnecessarily.

«Sorry… It's just that sometimes there's no other way to make you reason…» He tried to explain.

«And you think that making me go insane is the best way? Tell the truth, isn't this what you've wished for since when I placed my feet on Urdur? You've done nothing but pull my leg!», she shouted to his face.

«What?» He wanted to tell her how he really felt, but he had never been good with words. By now the moment of acting had come: «Do you really want to know what I've wished for since I've seen you again?» He asked placing his hands on his hips.

«Let's hear this.» The princess challenged him, loomed up in front of him with her arms crossed.

Han looked at her in the eyes for a long instant with such an intensity that she instantly lost all of her boldness. Leia's heart started to beat faster and she regretted having exhorted him to continue. The famous alarm bells by then reminded more the sirens of a military base under siege.

_Alright, if you really insist princess I'll be forced to play the ace up my sleeve_! The pirate convinced himself while he grabbed her face with his hand and drew her to himself.

Leia wasn't prepared to that reaction and, caught by surprise, she found herself closing her eyes while he cancelled the distance between them.

Even if covered with mud his mouth was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. Those emotions that, by then, she thought she would never feel again, forcefully resurfaced. It was like suddenly all the years spent far from each other had slipped away, like she had woken up from a long sleep.

He could directly enter in contact with her soul, with the true Leia. This was his secret power, now everything was clear. With him, she wasn't afraid of going beyond the limits imposed by her reason, and it was wonderful to lose herself in that oblivion of feelings and to find themselves joined by the same unstoppable madness.

With Isolder it had never been like that… with Isolder nor with anyone else…

_Right, Isolder… my husband. _

She opened her eyes terrified when she realized what she was doing and with a remarkable effort she parted from him, even if her legs were having troubles sustaining her weight.

Han studied her while she tried in every way to tell him something without managing to formulate a single word though, the strong conflict that she was living was clearly apparent on her face.

All the illusion she'd held onto 'till that moment had suddenly fallen down. A chasm had opened under her feet and she had fallen into it attracted by an invisible force. What was upsetting her the most was the fact of having felt happy of surrendering, happy to disobey her reason and feel alive. Now the memory of her first kiss with Isolder was re-emerging and her mind, as always a precious ally in the hard moments, was maliciously enjoying itself by proposing her the embarrassing confront with this last kiss exchanged with Han. She remembered that, even in Isolder's arms, her thoughts had never left her beloved smuggler, in fact, she had suffered because she didn't want to hurt and betray him…

Now, with the roles reversed, she had obviously thought of Isolder, but only to realize that with him she had never felt such a strong feeling. Her heart, forced to silence, had shouted at her with full force the answer she had been searching for years. She couldn't pretend nothing had happened anymore and keep on ignoring its call, she had to resign to accept the reality.

With a sigh she gathered the little strength she had left and took some steps back, looking at him scared and petrified because of her recent discovery. Han's hands slid down her face and then lost themselves in the air. At that point she felt all the weight of her choices burdening on her shoulders like enormous rocks.

«Leia, don't go away…» He called her, seeing her walking towards the Falcon.

The princess pretended she hadn't heard and kept on walking, she needed time to reflect on what had just happened and of a hold to keep herself on her feet.

«Leia, wait. Why don't we talk about it instead of running away?» He reached her in the entrance hall of the spaceship and closed the door behind his back.

«What is there to say?» She stopped when Han grabbed her hand, but kept her back to him, unable to stand a new confront.

«You still love me…» He whispered to her with a husky voice, apparently he too was having troubles with restraining himself.

«No…» She shook her head while hot tears rolled down her face.

«It wasn't a question, Leia. I said that you still love me.» He took both her hands and pulled her near him, placing his face in her hair and breathing its scent.

«No… » Her answer was but a mere whisper. «I don't still love you…» She hardly swallowed, then took a deep breath and before a knot in her throat could forbid her to talk she continued: «The truth is that I never stopped.» She admitted.

He encircled her with his arms and held her tight to himself in order to make her feel his support. This time she didn't oppose any resistance and let herself be sustained by his comforting embrace.

«You're insane, absolutely insane. But why did you do all this?» He placed a delicate kiss on her cheek and very gently forced her to turn towards him.

«Why? Now I don't even know why anymore. Until a few days ago I was convinced I'd made the right choice but… I've got it all wrong… All of it!» She threw a punch to his chest then collapsed placing her head on his shoulder.

«Hey, don't talk like this.» He said as he gently raised her chin in order to look at her. «Everybody make mistakes… I should've remained near you instead of leaving you alone. My wounded pride had blinded me, so as you can see the fault is also mine.»

«No Han, this time I've done everything alone. I chose Isolder exclusively because of political matters, I thought that it wouldn't have been hard to love him because in the end he's a good man… I also thought to make you hate me in order to make the task of forgetting me and start a new life easier for you. I didn't do anything for myself, the only thing that I cared for was the well-being of the New Republic and of the entire Galaxy.» She poured out feeling deeply guilty.

«I know…» He said brushing her forehead with his lips. «I needed some time, but I understood. You've always believed in the New Republic and have done what was surely the better choice at that time, you don't have to blame yourself because of this.»

«Yes, but look at this now…» Her eyes full of tears hurt his heart. «My allies have become my worst enemies, I've put in danger the life of my brother and I've ruined the existence of two other men, besides condemning myself to eternal unhappiness.»

«Leia, we can't foresee the future and we can't go back to change the past… we just have a present to live and it's made of choices.» He leaned his forehead against hers, forcing the woman to look at him in the eyes again.

«Right, and I've made them all wrong.» She said downhearted.

«No, not all of them. You've made a mistake only when you thought that I would've managed to forget you… and, most of all, when you hoped to get free from me so easily!»

She smiled faintly between the tears and he kissed her again with all the passion he had.

This time Leia answered with the same transport. She passed her hands behind his nape, between his hair and on his neck, gently caressing him, but at the same time holding him and making him prisoner of her embrace. It was better not to think about what she was doing, she didn't want her conscience to interfere right in that moment, but that little voice which lately had tormented her was quiet now, maybe because finally she was acting in the correct way? Maybe because she had listened to the true feeling, to the heart and the instinctive and sincere trait of her being?

No, basing on the rules of good manners that surely wasn't the right behaviour for a princess. But now she was Leia, Leia and that was all, and she didn't feel guilty for what she was doing, quite the contrary, all that seemed tremendously right to her.

She didn't care if he by then had covered her with mud everywhere and she didn't ask herself why suddenly they were on their knees on the floor of the Falcon. She only saw her hands running over his naked torso, over his bruised ribs and his back, but she couldn't recall the moment when he had taken off his shirt… or if maybe it was her the one who had done that.

For a moment she met his gaze and saw his eyes darkening with desire. She asked herself if the same flame was burning through hers too, especially now, as she felt the light scratching of his beard going down her neck and his kisses became more and more ardent.

She didn't want to stop him then. She never wanted to stop him. She needed him like she needed air, for too much she had remained in apnoea and had denied herself that vital space, but now Leia was breathing, now Leia was alive and clung to him with all herself to her precious source.

Both of them lost the notion of time and space, at least until they heard the floor trembling under them and realized that the spaceship was moving.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25 **

Han was panting rather strongly when he got up to check the situation: «They've hooked the Falcon… it seems that they've already come to pick us up…»

Leia sat up trying to recover her composure, but when she observed the scene around her panic caught her. Mud on him, mud on her, mud everywhere… and the ship of the Hapan representative which was going to take them aboard itself. Soon the port of the Falcon would open and what excuse would princess Leia make up then to explain all this? Time for herself was already over.

«Don't worry, I'll deal with the representative.» He told her sensing her worries. «You go in my cabin, lock yourself in the bathroom and take a shower. Stay there until Jessa comes.» He helped her getting up, but wasn't sure that she had heard his words, because she literally was in trance.

«Hey!» He told her, gently taking her face between his hands and bringing her back to reality. «Everything's going to be alright. I'll make something up, after all I've truly fallen in the quicksand…» He addressed her a tender smile giving her a light kiss on the lips.

A big jolt anticipated their landing inside the depository of the big Hapan spaceship, Leia's gaze finally focused on him and thought that she had never seen him so beautiful, even if he was covered with mud.

«Come on, now go… everything's going to be alright.» He repeated.

Even if she didn't trust at all his _"everything's going to be alright"_, she nodded and hastily went away in order to hide from the others' view while Han got ready for the meeting. She looked at him one last time from the end of the corridor, then the port of the Falcon opened and she disappeared closing the door of the cabin behind her. In that moment of silence she felt her heart still frantically beating in her chest.

xxx

Garynn, the Hapan representative, gaped at the conditions of Captain Solo while he exited from the Falcon and an astonished air appeared also on the faces of Luke and Jessa who, though, grinned and bore it.

«Hey Han, you seem to have just come out of a pigpen, do you think these are the conditions to introduce yourself to a Hapan nobleman?» Jessa went to him, but avoided touching him, seeing his not too attractive aspect.

«My dear… a pigpen was the place that has been chosen to hide the Falcon!» He replied bitterly. «Apparently some imperials had fallen in there before us, without knowing it they've damaged my spaceship and then have sunk in the quicksand… just like what was going to happen to me!» His tone was irreverent as usual, it didn't let on anything of the facts voluntarily omitted from the story.

«Sir, I apologize for my conditions, but I didn't have time to renovate myself.» Han slightly bowed his head in order to great the Hapan.

«My name is Garynn, Captain, I have an important message to give to her Majesty, princess Leia, with utmost urgency, prince Isolder himself sent me.» The messenger said in a quite formal tone.

The smuggler was a little taken aback by that news, he'd actually thought that the Hapan representative had been sent by the Mother Queen and not by her son, since Isolder, once, had promised to remain extraneous to the matter. He doubtfully looked at Luke and the boy offered himself to explain the last news: «Don't worry, Garynn is a trusted person sent by Isolder and not by the Mother Queen. Unfortunately Ta'a Chume hasn't waited for our return to start her attack, she has imprisoned her son and has sent an emissary to kill us. Luckily Garynn, since always faithful to the prince, has eliminated the killer and has joined us in order to bring some help.»

«What? The Mother Queen has imprisoned her son? But…» Han's head was still upside down and he was wondering if all that was a joke of his imagination or if it was really happening.

«Yes sir, it's just like that. Now, can you tell me where I can find princess Leia?»

«Sure.» Han faltered trying to recover. «Her majesty is having a shower because, unlike me, she refused to appear in public in such conditions.» He carefully avoided to look at Luke or at Jessa in order to keep the highest credibility possible.

«Oh, I understand. In this case I'll wait for her up in the control room. In the meantime, if you want to join us, I'll show you the data we managed to find in the database of the Imperial station, this way you'll realize the situation better.»

«With pleasure.» He accepted, but before following Garynn he took Jessa aside and whispered to her: «Go to Leia and stay with her… make sure that she's ready before you bring her in the control room, is that understood?»

Jessa nodded without asking more questions, his terribly serious look was enough to understand that many things had happened, but that wasn't the right moment to discuss about them.

xxx

«Leia? It's me, Jessa. May I come in?»

Jessa's voice brought Leia back to reality; she'd been under the steaming hot and restoring shower, but she hadn't realized it, her mind was absorbed by a thousand thoughts.

«Sure, come in.» She came out of the shower and wrapped herself in the first towel she found.

The mud had been completely washed away, but his scent had remained and was everywhere inside there, in his cabin. She observed the reflection of her image in the blurred mirror of the bathroom and asked herself how she would have managed to fool the others, since now she couldn't even deceive herself, what would the others think at seeing her in that state?

It seemed to her that her sin was written in capital letters on her forehead, but in the end what harm had she done? Even princess Leia had a heart and for once she had listened to it, so why did she have to feel guilty?

Again she took a deep breath, in order to gain some courage. He had gone down to face the others, now she had to prove that she was strong too.

«Leia? I brought you some clean robes…» Jessa said, handing her the clothes as she came out of the bathroom.

«Thank you very much. The last thing I wanted was to wander around the spaceship looking for something to put on!» Leia tried to be funny, but avoided looking at her in the eyes.

«You're welcome, Han told us about your accident with the quicksand so I thought to fetch you a change of clothes. Seeing his conditions I can understand why you've refused to show yourself.»

The comment was lacking in naughtiness, but the princess visibly blushed as she thought about some details that had happened before their meeting…

At this point a strong suspicion entered into Jessa's mind, after having seen the mud that covered the entrance of the Falcon, the strange blush on her face and, most of all, her confused state, she completely understood the importance and the difficulty of the task that Han had given to her: it wouldn't have been easy to prepare her for the news that Garynn had in store for her!

«It's better if I hurry now, I don't want the Hapan representative to wait more than it's necessary.» Leia said taking the clothes and waiting for the other woman to exit of the room.

«Fine.» Jessa excused herself «While you get dressed I'll clean up the Falcon, the entrance is a disaster!» This time her comment, just like her smile, was willingly naughty and again Leia's face got painted with a bright red.

The woman smiled to herself while she left the room; she was happy to know that things between Han and Leia had finally fixed up, but she feared that the confrontation between the princess and Garynn could change the cards on the table again, still to the detriment of the poor smuggler.

xxx

Thanks to Leia's intervention in the data center of the base, Luke had managed to gain a lot of information of vital importance: the map of the new Imperial settlements, the arming, the list of the corrupted politicians, the detailed files of the spies… and naturally also part of the communications elapsed between the Mother Queen and the new head of the Empire.

The Jedi Knight tried to explain to Captain Solo the discoveries he'd just made, but it soon occurred to him that his friend's mind was completely somewhere else and also the contact with his sister through the Force was hard for him… the fact that something had happened between them was obvious, but the person in charge for Isolder had to remain oblivious of it.

Han tried to hide his impatience by pretending to follow the data that passed on the screens of the center of control installed on the ship of Garynn. The mud that covered him had dried up by then and was pulling his skin, but in spite of the strong desire to have a bath and retire in the quietness of his Falcon, he wanted to wait for Leia's arrival, in order to make sure that she was fine and able to face the meeting with the Hapan with her ever-present determination.

Luckily the waiting didn't last long, actually, after a few minutes the two women made their entrance in the control room and Garynn immediately ran to the princess' feet in order to greet her.

Leia was astonished at seeing him, she knew that he was Isolder's right hand and surely she didn't expect to find him there as an envoy of the Mother Queen. Something was not right and the hypothesis could be only two: Garynn was double crossing them or Isolder had lied to her. Luke's presence, though, reassured her, her brother had probably already probed the mind of the Hapan and he had made sure of his good faith. Near the Jedi Knight was Han, still covered in mud; she avoided to look at him in order to hide her agitation, but she just needed to look at his figure with the corner of her eye to feel surer and stronger.

_Thank you Captain for remaining next to me_. She thought, before turning her attention to the Hapan.

«Princess you don't imagine what relief I feel at seeing that you are alright, I feared that I had arrived too late.» Garynn began.

«Too late? What does this mean?» She sent him a confused expression.

«I've been sent by prince Isolder to protect you, his mother has imprisoned him and has sent Syumn, one of the best Hapan hit men, in order to eliminate all the members of your expedition. Probably the Queen has no more interest in keeping secret her intentions towards you and has abandoned every form of diplomacy. When I managed to find Syumn by then the base on Kalist VI had already been warned of your arrival, the Imperials had the task to retain you until his arrival… he would have personally dealt with the rest. Princess, I'm sorry if I didn't manage to get here sooner, but I did my best.» The representative told her in a lightly mortified air.

«What? Isolder has been imprisoned?» Leia couldn't believe such a thing.

«Quite so your Highness and… about this I have a message that I have to tell you.» The Hapan looked around himself with circumspection.

«Don't worry.» She reassured him. «I totally trust all those who are in this room, you can talk freely.»

«But… these are kind of personal facts, Your Majesty is sure that…»

«At this point there are no more secret, don't be afraid, talk.» She felt Han's gaze on her and, somehow, that gave her courage.

«Alright.» Garynn began. «I know that your highness had prayed the prince not to interfere in the researches, but just after your conversation things had precipitated. Apparently the Queen, informed by her spies, had come to know of your mission and has immediately ran to find a remedy. The prince had refused to be subject to the orders of his mother and that's why he's been imprisoned. Thanks to a disguise I managed to talk with him and it has been in that moment that he had charged me to find you at every cost and to praise you to come back in the name of the people of Hapes and for the sake of the New Republic. He told me that you were right to suspect of his mother and begs your forgiveness…»

Leia suddenly felt her head spin dizzily, she really didn't manage to explain to herself how so many things could've happened in such a brief lapse of time.

Even if she wasn't looking in Han's direction she was convinced that his face had become pale at hearing the story of the Hapan, maybe because, like her, he had realize that, in spite of the strong feelings they felt for each other, their story was simply unattainable.

There were too many things involved: the New Republic, all the innocent people that soon would have been involved in a war, a husband to save, the plans of an ambitious queen to spoil, the return to power of the Empire… how could she find time and space for a personal matter?

And yet how could she forget what had happened in the last days and go back to living like before? How could she manage to sweep away all the feelings, the passion and the joy for having found him again in a moment?

_Oh Han, don't go away._ She would have cried, she didn't want to lose him again, especially now that more than ever she needed him.

«Furthermore,» Garynn continued putting something in her hand, «the prince had urged me to give you this as a proof of his good faith and as a sign of trust towards you. He's sure that you will act for the sake of your people and that you'll make the right choice.» The representative sent her a sure and faithful glance.

Isolder's wedding ring was shining in Leia's hand, she knew well what choice his husband was referring to and she feared she had no alternative: she couldn't waste any more time, she had to go back to Hapes in order to save her people. The official task that was awaiting her was too important for her private life and what she had to pay was a very heavy and painful bill.

«He said that only when the ring will return to its place it will mean that everything will be fixed.» The Hapan ended looking at her with hopeful eyes.

When she raised her head again she noticed that the figure of captain Solo had disappeared from her view, he had silently gone away just after having heard Garynn's last words.

Salty tears went to wet her face again, her life was going to be upset by a new war, but the only thing she could manage to think about was Han and the fact that she had managed to lose him, one more time.

«Oh princess, you're crying… I'm sorry if I've upset you with this awful news». Garynn couldn't understand what was passing through her mind in that moment, but Luke did and he readily approached her in order to sustain her because, from the moment his friend had gone out of the room, she had lost all her strength and collapsed.

«Please excuse us Garynn, I think that now is better to accompany my sister in her quarters and give her time to reflect on this last news.»

Luke accompanied Leia in her cabin and left the Hapan with Jessa while their spaceship and the rest of the team made their way back to Urdur.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26 **

Luke accompanied Leia, gently supporting her by her arm; he admired her willpower especially now, as she tried not to cry even if inside she felt like dying.

Once they entered the cabin, the princess took a seat on the bed, her gaze fixed outside the porthole and her back facing her brother.

The Jedi Knight didn't know what words could comfort her so he thought it was better if she vented alone a bit. In time she would probably open up, but for now he didn't want to rage on her fragile balance.

«Luke, don't leave.» Leia's voice stopped him just before he could get out.

«Would you stay with me a bit?» Again she kept her back to him, but her voice was gentle and if he had seen the expression on her face he would have met two eyes full of pain and tenderness… so, how could he say no to her?

«Of course, I'll stay for as long as you want if this can make you feel better.» He approached her, still remaining behind her; apparently she didn't want to be seen while she was crying.

«Do you remember,» she shyly started, «when you said that by making things clear with Han I could have given an answer to the thousands of doubts that pester me…»

«Yes, I remember that.»

«And that then I could have lived more peacefully?» She murmured in a low voice, looking down at her own hands.

«Yes, I still believe that.» He already knew where she was heading.

«Well, it's not true! It's not true at all…» Leia finally turned towards him and openly showed him all her desperation.

«Don't talk like that.» The Jedi knight sat beside her placing a hand on her shoulder. «Now you're upset because of the bad news coming from Hapes and you're inclined to see everything negatively. But it's not like that, everything will be alright, you'll see.» He tried to reassure her.

But shaking her head desolately and looking right in his eyes, she said: «Oh Luke, you know very well that I'm not crying for my husband… nor for my people or for the New Republic… I feel so despicable if I think about it! I feel so ashamed…»

«And why should you feel ashamed? Why should it be a bad thing if you cry for yourself and your pain?» He reassured her.

«Did you see Garynn's face? His complete trust towards me? They're all convinced that I'll go back, that I'll sweep away the Mother Queen, that I'll save the people of Hapes and the New Republic and that I'll keep on reigning with Isolder forever, this is what they are expecting from me.» She said in an exasperated tone.

«This is what they're expecting from the princess of Hapes.» Luke had understood what was the true reason of her sufferance.

«Unfortunately I am the princess of Hapes! No one cares about Leia as a common person, I'm not allowed to have feelings. Why?» She exclaimed more and more desperate.

«You yourself have always imposed yourself not to have feelings, not to have weaknesses… not to live your life.» He didn't want to be rude, but it was the truth and finally she had realized this too.

«It's true… you're perfectly right. I've imposed myself to sacrifice myself for my people, to reject the past because I was afraid that the ghost of my father would cast a shadow on my kingdom… And not to love Han just because he didn't have the same political weight as Isolder. But you see, I blindly believed in my project, while now I'm left with only tiny bits of all this.» She was having difficulties in retaining herself now that she was getting free from that enormous and crushing weight, of that guilt that probably had always clutched her. «Since I left for this journey my whole world's been turned upside down and I've irreparably passed on the wrong side! Now that I've opened my eyes I can't impose myself to deceive my heart again, the princess of Hapes who happily lives in her castle and who gets on well with her husband and her mother in law no longer exists, to tell the truth happiness for me is just a far away memory! I hate the Mother Queen and I can't stay quiet watching her as she throws away years and years of my existence spent in negotiating for peace. I don't want to go back in that prison-like castle, with its thousands of eyes fixed on me, without even the possibility to see and talk freely with my brother and always with the terror that you could be hurt. And I don't love Isolder, although he's a good person… it's perfectly useless to tell you how I realized this. Now tell me, how can I live happily?» Her gaze was looking for those answers that she couldn't give herself alone.

«Hey, don't do this… come here.» He hugged her, trying to comfort her.

«You knew… you knew since the beginning, didn't you?» Leia hid her face in his chest.

«Jedi can see the future, but it's not said that they know everything…» He murmured softly caressing her hair.

«You knew that sooner or later I would've regretted it…»

«I knew that you loved Han.» Luke's words hit home directly.

«Yeah, and despite my efforts this is a feeling I can't command.» She admitted, defeated.

«Yes, it's true, you can't command it… You can't expect to command everything!» He tried to cheer her up with some humour. «And sometimes you must admit that it's not bad to let yourself go…» He winked at her giving her a smile.

«Is it possible that I can't hide anything from you, Jedi Knight?» The princess looked at him in a way which was menacing and embarrassed at the same time.

«You don't need a Jedi to understand this…»

She pulled away from his chest and returned to sit with her back straight and her gaze grim. «It's not what you think…»

«No, of course…» Luke chuckled, at least she had stopped crying.

«Well, everybody can have a moment of weakness…» She tried to repair.

«Right. Given your agitation maybe it has been a little bit more than a moment though.» He grinned in a knowing way.

«Luke!» The princess repeatedly hit him with a pillow, confirming her brother's assumptions.

«And if I think that you didn't even want to talk to him.» He teased her, apparently the thing had gone far better than he thought.

«Yes, and it's all your fault if I'm in this situation now, you're the one who's brought me on Urdur!» Again she attacked him with a charge of pillow hits.

«Okay, I give up. It's all my fault… after all deep down I've always been a fan of Han Solo!» Luke admitted laughing. «Do you regret having come with me?»

«No.» She answered resolutely.

«Then why are you despairing?»

«Because I'm forced to leave him again.» She sighed, placing the pillow down. «Because I can't erase with a wipe all that has happened in these last eleven years and I can't claim that he passes over this. Han knows very well what being the princess of Hapes means… Han hates the princess of Hapes!»

«So be just Leia for him.» He simply answered her.

«I wish I could, but the package is single…» She had become sad again.

«He'll understand…»

«I don't think so… I saw his reaction at hearing of Garynn's hopes: when he gave me Isolder's wedding ring and told me "_only when the ring will return to its place it will mean that everything will have been fixed"_ I understood that I had lost him again, probably forever. For a moment we've forgotten everything else, living like in a beautiful dream, but all too soon we've been forced to go back to sad reality. There's no time for us, our story is destined to end and we're doomed to unhappiness.» Suddenly the future had prospected itself to her in all its desolation.

«No Leia, it's not like that. Time can be found and destiny can be changed… The same determination you used to suffocate your feelings can be used to keep them alive. It's not said that your happiness is incompatible with the well-being of your population… Maybe it will need more time, but it's not an impossible thing. Remember that you're not fighting this war alone, you can count on my support and on the one of all the people who love you.» Luke grabbed her hands and gave her a smile full of hope.

«Thank you Luke.» She hugged him for a long time and affectionately then, even if reluctantly, she let her brother go back to his thousand duties. That chat had done her good and finally she felt that her heart was lighter, now the problem was talking openly with Han and understand his intentions, possibly without arousing Garynn's suspicions and provoking a scandal.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27 **

«Hey captain, we just landed on Urdur. Do you intend to get out or have you grown attached to this beautiful Hapan spaceship?» Jessa found Han dealing with the repairing of the Falcon.

«I hate Hapan spaceships, thanks to this technological marvel the landing orderlies of my Falcon have been damaged as well.» He curtly muttered. In the meantime he had gotten rid of the mud, but his hands were already slug stained.

«Come on, wear your uniform and fix yourself, a meeting with the supreme leaders of the New Republic is awaiting us.»

«Who tells you I want to participate?» The smuggler kept on bustling about with a bundle of wires, avoiding to look at her.

«I fear your presence is crucial.» Jessa approached him with the excuse of helping him.

«Me, crucial? For those four ninnies of the New Republic? If they've worked well without me for eleven years I don't think I've suddenly become so important.» He sourly replied.

«No, not for them, but you are for the princess.» She took the soldering iron from Han's hands before he melted his hand, firmly looking at him.

«The princess is able to face those slimy politicians without me. In fact, I'd just risk to cause some damages.» He took the iron back and stubbornly kept on doing his job.

«Leia needs to have you near her, nothing more is asked from you.» She forcefully grabbed the iron from his hands and threw it out of the Falcon.

«Hey! What the hell are you doing?» At least Jessa had managed to catch his attention.

«Go put your uniform on and get out of this spaceship, it's an order!» She summoned him in a peremptory tone.

«And why should I listen to you?» He muttered. «I don't care about seeing those ugly faces of the New Republic, they've never respected me and once they've got their occasion, they've turned their backs to me, I don't…»

«Han! Not for them, for the princess!» She placed herself in front of him, fists on her hips.

«When Leia will be '_the princess_' again she'll soon forget about Han Solo.» In spite of the thin irony, his tone was full of bitterness.

«If Han Solo runs away every time he has to face a confrontation, it's normal that people forget about him.» She knew she was hurting him with those words, but she wanted to urge a reaction within him.

«The last time, I vanished for her wellbeing.» He said offended.

«Then this time, if you really have to leave the stage, do it with your head high, it can't be worse than the last time.»

Han would have wanted to reply, but, in his heart, he knew she was right.

He returned to his cabin mumbling something incomprehensible and throwing fists here and there, but despite his rude ways Jessa was positive that in the end he'd listen to her. She was sure that, for Leia, he would do anything.

_Deep down you're a good man. _She found herself thinking while she joined the others in order to finish the preparations for the imminent meeting. _Even if you do everything to hide it, in the end your true nature always surfaces… and because of it you always find yourself in trouble!_

xxx

Leia was impatiently sitting in the hangar of the base of Urdur. Jessa hadn't let her take part to the preparations, so she'd been forced to remain there, watching while everybody ran around.

Even if they had assured her that Captain Solo would take part to the meeting, there was no trace of him and this fact helped to make the waiting even more distressful and enervating.

_He won't come… Why would he do that? Of course, how to blame him… seeing all the people who've betrayed him again… what if I begged him to come?_ She thought in her mind in a moment of insanity. _I need him… he must come… but how can I expect such a thing? I of all people…_

«Princess Leia, all the members of the council of the New Republic had arrived, shall we go?» Garynn's voice interrupted her thoughts.

«Yes… sure.» Leia looked around one last time, then was forced to go towards the receiving hall of the base, leaning on Luke's arm.

«Hey, wait a moment, my attendant is missing…» Jessa stopped them, trying to gain some time.

«Miss, if it's alright for you I can accompany you.» Garynn was surprised by that excess of formality and offered his arm to the woman.

«Oh don't be offended, but I already have my attendant. Here he comes.» The woman answered with a triumphant smile.

Leia's heart stopped for a few seconds when she saw Captain Solo appearing in his impeccable black uniform. She would have stayed to stare at him for hours, but she knew that Isolder's envoy was controlling her, so she avoided to meet Han's look and tried to disguise her feelings by exchanging a few words with Luke.

She was asking herself what opinion he had made of her, if he understood that her cool behaviour was just because, for the moment, she wanted to keep their affair secret and that Garynn shouldn't notice anything. If he thought there could be something between them again, or if what happened had only been a small and insignificant distraction. The Jedi Knight, feeling the grip on his arm becoming tighter, started to make a list of the measurements of defence he'd propose during the meeting in order to distract the Hapan man. While he was talking, he exchanged a glance that meant "_See? What did I told you?_" with his sister, and smiled when he saw her so radiant, despite the agitation.

Leia didn't have the courage to look in Captain Solo's direction and she wasn't following a word of what Luke was telling the others. The only thing she felt was the brushing of her fingers against Han's arm when the corridors were big enough to let them all walk side by side.

Even if involuntarily, her hand didn't lose the chance to look for his. She just needed that brief contact, a small caress, to feel herself being filled by a sensation of warmth and of indefinable safety.

Once they arrived in front of the entering door of the receiving room, Leia was caught by panic again. She still didn't feel ready to face all those people who were expecting so much from her. She still hadn't decided how to fight against the Mother Queen and had no idea about what to do with Isolder.

_Oh Han, if I was at least sure of what you feel for me._ She thought, while prey to anguish.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in order to dominate her emotions. In that moment, the smuggler resolved all her doubts by taking her hand and gripping it strongly with his, just for a moment, but enough to transmit her the whole force of his feelings.

Leia didn't say anything, but smiled as she reopened her eyes, bright with joy. Then, with reluctance, she let go of his grip and faced the meeting with a strength and determination completely renewed.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28 **

Alone, in her private room inside the base of Urdur, Leia was thinking back about the meeting with the exponents of the New Republic that had occurred not so long before and about the events that would soon upset the fragile balance that had been established in the Galaxy during those years.

The green and bluish light of the sunset was shyly illuminating the room while, under her, thousands of people where carrying out her dispositions: some officers and politicians had already left heading towards the bases to get ready for the attack. Others, like her, would leave the following day.

Between all those people in a state of ferment, she could make out a figure in particular. After all she would've recognized him between thousands of people, even with the welding mask covering his face, she knew very well that he was her precious captain.

She was thanking him with all her heart for having remained next to her and for having transmitted her the strength to go on and openly face her fears. Now, probably, their roads would part again, but nothing would retain her from going back to him… once peace had been re-established.

Garynn, mixed in the crowd, didn't lose sight of him for a second, and when he wasn't following him, he followed her in a haunting way. Isolder had probably given him an additional task he hadn't told anyone about, and that would've been one of the many things that would need to be clarified with the prince as soon as possible. By then, she had decided that not only the future of the Galaxy would be radically rewritten all over again, but also something much more personal.

Han suddenly withdrew from his job and headed towards another black dressed person which was coming to him with open arms: Luke had gone to say goodbye to his friend and now they were exchanging one last embrace before separating. Leia found herself very envious of her brother, she would've wanted so much to hold him tight too before leaving, instead she was forced to stay there looking, because, as usual, political interests disagreed with the necessities of the heart. The only thing that she could do was place a hand on the window and concentrate on the Force, hoping to share, through Luke, that special moment.

The Jedi Knight didn't set himself against it and let her free access to his perceptions.

«Hey, don't hold me so tight, you know that I don't like affection displays in public.» Han was surprised by his friend's unusual warmth.

«Sorry, I let myself be taken up.» Luke said, regaining control over himself. «And… I bet you would've preferred my sister!» He smiled, winking at him.

«Well, it would've definitely been better!» He admitted. «Speaking of which,» Captain Solo suddenly turned serious «bring her my regards and keep an eye on her, you know that I trust you.»

«Why don't you bring her your regards personally?»

«I wouldn't want to create troubles for her, since that leech of Garynn doesn't lose sight of me for a second, I wonder why he reputes me so dangerous…» He looked around and immediately spotted Isolder's right hand man intent on watching him.

«I really wouldn't know!» Luke said ironically, suddenly enlightened. He took the smuggler by an arm and yanked him until they were behind a big container where the Hapan couldn't see them.

«Hey Luke, what's gotten into you? What are you thinking?» Han was perplexed at seeing the Jedi Knight take off his cloak and the belt with the light sabre.

«I have an idea: take off your jacket and the welding mask and put these on.» He answered, quickly handing him his clothes.

The pirate readily carried out the orders. He was beginning to understand the other's plan, but he doubted that they would manage to deceive the Hapan so easily.

«Are you sure it will work? We don't look that much alike.» He said, looking at him with a perplexed expression.

«Don't worry, if he doesn't see us close to each other, he won't notice the height difference and will have a hard time distinguishing us. The Force will give us a little help too. Now go and brings your regards to my sister.» Luke slapped him on the back, then left.

«Hey kid…» The Jed Knight stopped after some steps, turning around with a questioning look on his face. «Don't wait up for me, I could be late!» Han winked at him smiling.

Luke raised his thumb in sign of agreement then restarted the work the other had interrupted. In his heart, he knew that Han wanted to say something like "_You're a real friend_", it was just that, as usual, his thoughts went through curt corrections when they were about to come out.

After making sure that Garynn was still at his place, he sent a look to the window from where, he knew, Leia was looking out and he smiled, thinking that, pretty soon, his sister would have a pleasant surprise.

xxx

Leia was still intent on observing Captain Solo working on the Falcon when she heard someone knocking at her door. She went to the screen of the entry phone in order to see who it was then, recognizing the shape of Luke she opened the door and returned to her spot.

The Jedi Knight had his face covered by the hood of his cloak, but the princess didn't notice this, more than anything she found it weird that her brother hadn't spoken to her yet and that he was remaining quietly observing her.

«Is everything alright with the preparations? The imperial fleet must have already been mobilized.» She shyly started.

«Uhm, uhm.» That was the only answer Luke gave her.

«I see that Garynn is not moving from there, I fear that I won't have many possibilities to say goodbye to Han like you did…» Leia heard the Jedi Knight approaching, but nevertheless she remained turned towards the window, hit by the strange anomalies in Captain Solo's movements, where he was working.

_How weird… I've never seen him use such gentle ways with that welder… _

«Uhm, uhm.» Again her brother's answer was reduced to that.

This time Leia was offended by Luke's scarce sensitivity and, a bit angry, asked him: «Don't you have anything else to say other than "_uhm, uhm_"? Are you angry with me because I abused of the Force? I don't think I'll fall to the dark side just because I used you in order to make contact with Han! I'm sorry… but try to understand me, it's not easy for me to remain closed inside here watching and acting as if nothing is happening when, truly, the only thing I'd want to do is run there to the Falcon and… » She stopped, before upsetting her brother with her confessions.

After having punched the wall, she continued: «Furthermore it was just a hug… I didn't go further than that. Yes, alright, it was a little too warm but… you can't be mad at me for this, can you?»

The Jedi Knight, at hearing her giving quick repartee to herself like a crazy person, burst out in an uproarious laughter and just then Leia understood that the person in her room wasn't her brother.

Gaping, she turned and saw her beloved smuggler standing behind her with his arms crossed, she gave another glance to the Falcon and then again to Han and asked herself how the hell he had been able to deceive Garynn.

He looked at her smiling then commented: «Well princess, what can I say? I appreciate your attempt to use Luke, but I prefer a lot more your hug rather than his… » His eyes were tender as he spoke to her. «And I thank you for holding back, I don't think I would have been able to express the best of my repertoire with him!»

«Oh Han!» Leia couldn't say anything else while she ran towards the false Jedi Knight and when he gripped her, nothing more mattered for her but the fact of being in his arms.

«I have to admit that this hug has the same intensity of the one from earlier, but, with you in front of me, the effect is totally different.» He observed. «But come on, tell me… until where did you fear to push yourself?»

She knew that mischievous smile and couldn't resist his mouth, so terribly near and inviting. She took his face with decision and drew it towards her, giving him a taste of the meaning of what she meant with the term "_going further_".

Pleasantly surprised, Han answered with enthusiasm to the invitation, he desired her like he never had before, especially now when they only had a few hours to stay together. Every time he stopped to look at her, in the brief pause between a kiss and the other, he found her more and more beautiful and attractive… and everytime he asked himself how he could have resisted so long far from her and how he should be able to give her up again, maybe forever.

«If you keep on this way, I'll never allow you to leave Urdur.» He told her with a husky voice, contemplating her sweet face.

«I won't allow you to go away from here either.» She answered smiling, then returning serious and looking at him right in the eyes, she went on: «Stay with me tonight.»

The smuggler stopped for a second to catch his breath and weigh that upsetting request.

«Are you sure? Do you really want it?» He said, staring at her with an astonished expression on his face.

«Yes.» She answered in a tone so low that it was barely audible.

«And do you realize how much you'll hurt me by leaving me again, after all this?» He laid his forehead against hers, torn between the fear of suffering again and the insane desire of accepting her proposal.

«When everything will be over I'll come back to you, I promise.» Her black eyes showed all her determination.

«When this war will be over there will be another, then another, you know that. Time for us will always be too short.» Strangely this time he was the one trying to reason instead of following his instinct.

«It'll be enough, you'll see… I don't want to live another eternity without you.» She pleaded him, sending away that sad prospective from her mind.

She could face everything, but, in order to do that, she needed to grip onto the hope to stay freely together, someday, without hiding from anyone anymore.

«Oh Leia!» Overwhelmed by emotions, he carried her away with all his passion and she abandoned herself to the feelings that only that man could give her. There was no space for anything else, in that moment even the Mother Queen herself could arrive but she wouldn't care, in fact she would greet her saying: «_Thank you for making me realize this!_»

With those thoughts, she let her hand pass through his hair and kissed him with even more conviction, totally letting herself go to him.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29 **

«Why aren't you sleeping?» Han kept on softly caressing her nape, but she found it hard to fall asleep.

«I don't want to sleep, I fear that I'll find a flower in your place, so I can't allow myself to get distracted, not even for a second.» Her head was resting on his chest and she felt it jolting because of his laughter.

«Goodness, I've really upset you with that thing of the arallutes.» He said laughing scornfully.

«Go to hell!» Was her curt reply.

Leia covered her face with the sheets then, from the depths of her refuge, she asked him: «And why aren't you sleeping?»

Han raised the sheets in order to look straight to her then answered: «I'm terrified I'll open my eyes and find Luke in your place. The Force, sometimes, can play nasty jokes.» He smiled softly.

«Then I've managed to upset you too.» This time she was the one who burst out laughing.

«Terribly…» The smuggler admitted.

«Though I see that, even if scared by the image of my brother, you've equally managed to express the best of _your repertoire._» She looked at him mischievously.

«Yeah…» He put his hands behind his head, then innocently added: «And to think that you've lost the best years…»

When the princess grasped the meaning of those last words she pretended to be scandalized and dealt him a punch on the chest, covering him with insults, even though she knew that she'd been the one who had given an ambiguous meaning to the previous sentence. During those last years spent in selecting every single word as to respect the formalities of the court, she had missed very much the discussions with Captain Solo. After all, she appreciated his double-meanings, his sarcastic quips and his thin humour and she liked to pretend disdain and punctually be mocked for it.

At seeing him wriggling in pain though she remembered of his cracked ribs and readily apologized and returned calm in his arms, caressing his aching spot.

«Tomorrow I won't be in the crowd to wave to your leaving, I hope you understand…» He started as soon as he regained his breath, actually he had come to tell her that, but other _speeches_ had had the priority.

«Yes… » She answered with a bitter touch. «I think it's better this way…»

He caught her light resentment and tried to explain: «I'm afraid I'll do something foolish, so it's best if I stay as far as from you as I can.»

«What kind of foolish thing?» She asked with a sad smile.

«You know, something… I wouldn't want those thoughts I had before leaving Coruscant, long ago, to come back to my mind…»

«What did you want to do? Come on, tell me!» Now she was curious.

«Uhm, nothing particular… It's just that…» Han was quite embarrassed, such facts where so far in time that he didn't understand the usefulness of having to tell them, but by then he had lit up her curiosity and she wouldn't have accepted no for an answer. «I thought that the reason why Isolder represented a better choice than me was his wealth, so if I had owned something too… you know, like a planet… maybe you, and most of all those filthy politicians of the New Republic, would've considered me more…» He murmured with a slightly awkward expression.

«A planet? And how would've you obtained a planet? You would have taken it out from a secret compartment of the Falcon?» She pulled him by the leg, underestimating his plan.

«No… Well, I don't know, maybe I could have won it at sabacc… You can win a lot of stuff at that game!»

«And what if I hadn't accepted all the same?»

«I'd thought about that too… In that case I would've kidnapped you and brought you on that planet.»

«A brilliant idea knowing well that I love being forced to choose. Anyway your plan would've been short-lived. Sooner or later they would've found you and locked you in prison.» Leia understood that it wasn't an invention made on the moment, that man was crazy enough to have truly thought about realizing such a thing.

«I just wanted to give you some time in order to make you understand that…» He stopped before concluding the sentence, such things still hurt him. «I didn't care about what they'd do to me once captured if you really didn't feel anything for me… Anyway forget it, it was foolish.»

«Maybe… but it could've worked.» The princess was shocked about what he had just confessed to her. How could she have not noticed his pure and unbounded love? How could she have hurt him so brutally, even claiming to be understood?

«I tried to make you see reason… I should have told you…» He punched the bed, incapable to retain the flow of words that, he felt, he needed to release. «The ring I've given to you contained the code to enter the storage that Isolder have given me. Yes…» He confirmed at seeing her eyes widen. «He had already tried to buy me, but I didn't want to use such a thing to convince you. I wanted you to choose me because you loved me and not because Isolder wasn't the perfect man whom you hoped for. Others would've come after him, worse or better than him, but if I had been sure of your love, nothing and nobody would've separated me from you.»

There, he had said it.

Now he felt stupid as she looked at him that way, but he hadn't been able not to tell her. Before she left, she had the right to know how things had truly gone.

Leia was speechless, surprised and incredulous, but also full of admiration and respect towards him. In spite of the blows life had always reserved him, his soul had remained deeply good and the love he felt towards her was sincere and deprived of any other interest. Money or power didn't matter to him, he wanted the woman who hid herself behind the Hapes princess' image, the one he had saved, one more time. What had always mattered to him was her heart and not her prestige.

«It's true…» She started, feeling her heart pounding with loud thuds because of the emotion caused by that revelation. «I've been a fool to think that you'd left for money, a part of me never believed it. Isolder was the best choice for the New Republic, but not for me… » She quieted for a moment then continued. «In that period we'd been through hard times and too many obligations for both of us had put a strain on our relationship. Isolder arrived right at the worst moment.»

He softy hugged her, whispering in her hair to stop, because by then those words had no more importance, but she wanted to tell him her own truth too.

«You're right, if he hadn't been the one, others would've come and I probably needed this hard lesson too. I tried in every way to hide it even to myself, but the more the time passed, the more I realized that the only man capable of making me happy was you, Han.» She slightly raised her face in order to give him a tender and loving smile, a moment later she tightened herself even more in his embrace and let herself be softly rocked by his arms. While she listened to the regular beating of his heart, immersed in the heat of his body, she closed her eyes and heard Luke's words echoing in her mind: finally she understood that they had come true.

Now she felt serene and in peace like she hadn't been for a long time, ready and determined to face everything.

xxx

«Princess, we're ready to leave.» Garynn showed himself at the Leia's door pretty early and was surprised to see her appear ready in front of him, like she had been waiting for that moment.

Han had left some time before so that the Hapan didn't get suspicious, but the light that was now sparkling in the princess' eyes was the tangible proof that he had been there and was still there, in her heart.

Garynn was struck by her beauty, he didn't remember ever seeing her so radiant. He suspiciously looked inside the room to make sure that truly nobody but her was there, then escorted her to the Hapan ship, convinced that he had done his duty in an excellent way. It was impossible for the princess to have left her room and he had personally kept an eye on Captain Solo for the whole night, so he hadn't given them a chance to even say a word to each other and Isolder would've surely been proud of his actions.

«Good morning sister, I find you splendid this morning.» Luke was already waiting for her at the feet of the spaceship.

They exchanged a kiss on the cheek and while Leia was next to him she whispered in his hear: «Thank you.»

She looked right in his eyes for an instant then hurried to turn around, with her cheeks slightly coloured and a smile painted on her face that made Luke immediately understand all that he needed to know: his sister had found happiness and love again.

In the end Leia approached Jessa to say goodbye. She'd been lucky to find a person like her and she hoped she could see her again someday, the court of Hapes had always been stingy of true and trusted friends.

«Thank you for everything you've done for us» She told her trying to distance herself from Garynn a few steps and watching him out of the corner of her eye with fake indifference.

«Oh come off it, it's been a pleasure to have you here and to be useful for your cause.» Jessa answered, following Leia's gaze with her own and understanding her intentions.

«Thank you especially for what you've done for me…» By then they'd reached a certain distance from the Hapan and they could talk safely.

«I've been wishing to know you for a long time, I knew that you surely had to be a special person and I'm happy to have been able to personally confirm my impressions. I hope to see you again someday.» She sincerely told her.

«I'll come back, it's a promise that I've already made to someone else.» She said looking towards the Stabiax moon, where, she knew, Han was in that moment.

«You know how he is, in the end he'll choose to pass over the humiliation he's received from the New Republic and he will enlist in the army again in order to help you and to stay near you.»

«And that's just the reason why I'm forced to ask you to do me one more favour. I don't want him to leave Urdur, for any reason at all. I'll be much more serene knowing that he's safe under your vigilance, his life is too precious to me.» Leia knew that she was leaving her beloved in good hands.

«What you're asking me is not easy, but I'll do the best I can. And if I really won't be able to keep him from doing one of his foolish ventures, I'll see to follow him.» Jessa joked trying to make the task of the separation less heavy for her. «You, on the other hand, should try to come back safe and sound. I heard that the Skywalkers are always too inclined to heroic acts.» She emphasized.

«The one who told you that isn't free from the same critic.» The princess noticed with a smile.

Everything was ready for the departure by then and Garynn was approaching them in order to lead Leia aboard. The two women looked at each other for some seconds, then they hugged, exchanging a last goodbye.

«Please, it doesn't matter how much time it will need, the important thing is that you come back. He will be able to wait, you'll see. He's done nothing else till now…» Jessa was sure of Han's feelings.

«Yes, it's true.» Leia said, then, while she held her hand with hers she put something in her palm, without being noticed by the Hapan. «I want you to give this to him… tell him that when it will be back at its place, then everything will have been fixed, get it?» They exchanged a knowing look, they didn't need other explanations.

Jessa didn't have the guts to look, but, by clenching her fist, she understood that it must have been a ring. It wasn't the wedding ring, but it certainly had to be something far more important, something more bounded to Han…

_But of course! It must be the ring he gave her before leaving Coruscant, an engagement ring… Then she always kept it with her, in spite of everything._ Now Jessa was equally sure of the princess' feelings for her valiant smuggler.

«I'll report the message as soon as possible.» She readily answered. «I wish you good luck.»

«I wish it to you too!» Leia answered winking at her, she knew that the task of keeping Captain Solo under control was all but easy.

«Princess, we must go.» Garynn intervened.

«Goodbye Jessa.» Leia took her leave and then let herself be guided towards the spaceship.

When they took off the princess felt a sudden and overwhelming sense of emptiness fill her chest. During that last adventure she had found a true friend and, above all, she had found her true love again and now that she was forced to leave them she already missed them. The ship passed near the moon of Stabiax and she stayed still in front of the porthole until the satellite wasn't visible anymore. She knew that he was there and it also seemed to her that she was able to see him laying on the arallutes intent on scanning the sky.

«Goodbye princess of Hapes.» Han whispered as he observed the trail of the leaving spaceship.

«You'll see my friend, now she's leaving, but when she'll come back she will only be my Leia and then, I swear to it, I'll be the happiest man in the galaxy, and I'll leave you to rest in peace.»

Han hit Chewbacca's tombstone and imagined receiving a strong Wookiee grip as an answer. A bit of comfort from a friend would have been well accepted since he felt like a wet rag.

But now, compared to the goodbye of many years ago, she had given him a certainty more and that would've been enough for him to hold on to until her return, even if he had to wait for her for eternity.

Before going away he picked up an arallute and gently placed it in a case. He was going to use it for a totally different purpose from then on, and he smiled thinking about the face Leia would've made at seeing the fruits of his new _invention_.

Because he was certain she was coming back.

xxx

A/N: The story could be considered finished, but I also wrote an epilogue to create a sort of "connection" between my fanfiction and the original version of the Star Wars fandom… and also to please those who, unlike me, appreciated the book "The Courtship of Princess Leia".


	30. Chapter 30

**EPILOGUE **

Leia woke up drenched in sweat and a bit dazed. Apparently she had gone too far with the Jedi trance, but it had been the only way for her to fall asleep after the excitement of those last days.

«Princess, I'm sorry to wake you up, but you have to start getting ready… or you'll be late for your wedding.» A bridesmaid was standing at her bed's feet and was quite curious about her upset appearance.

The princess slowly got up trying to put some order in her thoughts, so many things had happened that she couldn't manage to distinguish the dream from the truth anymore.

_Wedding? But I'm already married…_ Leia thought then, looking around, she started having doubts about it. _It means that… the Jedi trance allowed me to see the future, this is what will happen to me if I marry Isolder… _

«Oh no, I can't get married!» She answered abruptly, trying to escape and almost feeling herself suffocating.

«But princess… look at the crowd that's waiting out there, they've come for you, you can't go away now!» The bridesmaid blocked her only exit.

Leia approached the window and was astonished at seeing all those people massed near the entrance of the White Hall. Was it possible that so many had come to see her martyred in the name of the New Republic?

In the first row she spotted the Mother Queen Ta'a Chume and immediately she had the impulse to break the glass and throw herself from the window, not to have to live the nightmare of slavery again. But then, between the many creatures, she saw one of huge presence and covered by hair that hit her attention.

_Chewie! But then Han hasn't left… I'm still in time to stop him… I won't let him leave, no matter what, and the Mother Queen will get what she deserves!_

_Maybe not everything is lost!_

«Okay, it was just a moment of panic. Now we can proceed with the preparation.» This time Leia approached the bridesmaid with docility and let her take care of her. She had to study carefully her next moves.

«Don't worry princess, it happens to everyone to be nervous before the wedding, especially if it's a bit out of common like yours… no offence meant, of course.» The woman readily apologized.

_Out of common? What the hell does she mean? This bridesmaid must have some loose screws in her head…_ Leia thought suspiciously_. Or I wonder what rumours are already circulating about me!_ She scrutinized her with a frown.

She imagined Ta'a Chume's face when she found out what she really thought about her in front of the greatest exponents of the Galaxy, and Isolder's expression while he got dumped right in front of the altar. Perhaps he didn't deserve such a humiliation, but he had to pay for what he had done to Han.

She too was going to make a poor showing and she was probably going to be thrown out of the council of the New Republic, but it was right that way. Maybe all that wouldn't have been sufficient to conquer her beloved Captain Solo back, but at least she would have been in peace with herself.

xxx

A few steps were missing from the altar and everything was ready for the celebration. She still hadn't detected Luke's presence and she was a little sorry about that, but she hoped that he would arrive soon because she needed him in that difficult moment.

Even through the veil she glimpsed the Mother Queen's bored expression and already anticipated the scene that, in a few moments, would've upset the whole crowd. Not too far from her, though, there were also Chewie, with his hair polished like she'd never seen it, and prince Isolder with a purple arallute in his hand.

_Isolder? How can it be? Who's the one in front of the altar then?!_

The veil didn't allow her to see well, but something inside her started to get flustered.

She knew that figure, she knew that posture and she knew that smile… suddenly everything returned clear.

«Han!» She held his hand tight while he accompanied her in front of the altar, unable to retain her emotion.

Could everything be true?

Yes, that was really her Han!

He didn't have the grizzled hair and beard like he had appeared in her dreams, but he wore a very similar black uniform and she found him gorgeous, with all his defects.

«Is everything alright?» He asked her, his eyes full of joy.

She nodded but didn't loosen her grip, she wanted to be certain that everything was real.

«Hey honey, don't worry, I don't mean to let you go… I'm here now and I fear that I'm with no way out.» He kissed her hand before dedicating his attention to the emerald-dressed officiator who was in front of them.

Leia turned a moment and saw that in the end Luke had arrived too. She had never felt happier than that moment and now she had the certainty that she would never ever regret that choice, the vision of the night before was by then just an ugly memory.

xxx

After many hours spent between the celebrations, the newlywed couple got ready to say goodbye to the guests and to leave for their honeymoon. Leia had spent a lot of time with Luke and had told him about her dream, but the Jedi Knight hadn't seemed surprised, quite the contrary, he was satisfied that his sister's powers were increasing more and more.

«The Force wanted to show you that the way you've chosen is the right one. I'm not saying that there won't be difficulties in the future, but probably, in spite of the contrary opinion of the heads of the New Republic, this was the best thing to do. And then, for once, think about yourself…. Think only about your happiness.» Luke looked at her with his deep blue eyes, sharing the joy of that moment with her.

«I am happy.» Leia answered with a radiant smile.

«Then I just have to wish you a good trip… and please have fun during the honeymoon.» He told her.

The princess hugged her brother one last time, then Han, through the clapping of the crowd, took her in his arms and brought her till the entrance of his spaceship where he placed her at the top of the entrance ramp.

And right there, in the Falcon, while Han said goodbye with huge gestures to all their guests and Chewie was preparing to start the engines, she threw an eye to the floor and was hit by a sudden flashback of the previous night… After all there had been some positive aspects in that dream!

With a strange expression she looked at her brand new husband.

While the door was closing Han turned towards her and was struck by the unknown light that was shining in her beautiful black eyes. Struck, but irreparably attracted.

Leia smiled blushing, like he had been able to read her mind, then mischievously thought: _Yes Luke, I think I'll follow your advice… and that I'll have fun! _

THE END

xxx

I'd like to thank all the people who helped me with this fanfiction, in particular Benedetta for the translation, Erica for the correction of chapters 1-8 and Chiara and Shadowglove for the correction of chapters 9-30. I'm very satisfied with what we've achieved together and I believe that some parts of the English version are even better than the Italian ones!

I started writing this story in 2008, while the translation was started at the end of 2009... Re-reading some passages I was tempted to modify them (in 5 years you change your point of view on many things!), but then I preferred to leave it all as it was, for coherence with the original version of it.

Now that I've reached the end of this project I feel gratified: being a first experience it was very demanding, but to have an acknowledgment of my work, I felt the need to translate it all to address a wider audience… Now all I can do is wait hopeful for your comments and your constructive criticism!

As for the future, well, I have hundreds of stories in my head, all I need is the time to write them down and find some good soul to translate them

Thank you to everyone, really!

Zurla.


End file.
